


Veiled Prophecy

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Auror Training, Azkaban, Barry Whump, Bottom!Barry, Bullying, Diagon Alley, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Prophecy, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, The Sorting Hat, Top!Len, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: Barry’s life had always been difficult. An evil wizard killed his mother when he was only eleven years old and his father was wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. Now when his letter of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry finally arrived, he decided to be the best apprentice to become an Auror in hopes of capturing the wizard who framed his father… what he didn’t know was that two evil speedsters were hunting him to fulfil an old prophecy.





	1. Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts), [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> WARNING: Slash. Coldflash. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. This is going to be a Harry Potter AU with Team Flash and Team Arrow with powers and magic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC Comics and whoever else has legal authority and I don't own the brilliant Harry Potter wizardry world. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression. :3
> 
> A/N: Hi I'm back with a new story! Yay! This will be the Harry Potter AU with powers that no one requested but I couldn't take it off my mind so I started writing it. Hopefully it won't suck! So thanks for giving this story a chance! Enjoy!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: flashfrozenlove! ♥

 

 **“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.** **”**

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning in Central City when two small brown owls entered to the West’s house through an open window to deliver the letters that Iris and Barry had expected anxiously all of their lives. They were finally eighteen and a new year was about to begin at Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Barry!! Iris!! Your letters arrived!” Joe yelled from the kitchen while he waved his wand to cook some scrambled eggs for breakfast. The owls screeched probably annoyed in the living room and Barry and Iris ran down the stairs. Barry ran considerably faster than his sister since he used his speedster magic and flashed through the house in seconds grabbing his letter eagerly. He smiled nervously enjoying the moment every young witch and wizard dreamed of...receiving their Hogwarts letter.

 

**HOGWARTS COLLEGE of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

_**Headmaster: Harrison Wells** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

 

_Dear Mr. Allen,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_Tess Morgan_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Barry smiled brightly and continued reading the contents of the second page attached to the letter.

 

**HOGWARTS COLLEGE of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes(black) to use over their preferred clothing.
  2. One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)
  3. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



COURSE BOOKS

All first-year students should have a copy of each of the following:

  1. The Standard Book of Spells by Tess Morgan
  2. A History of Magic by Martin Stein
  3. Magical Theory by Carla Tanhauser
  4. A Beginner's Guide to Meta-Transfiguration by Tina McGee
  5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Clarissa Stein
  6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Bette Sans Souci
  7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander
  8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by David Singh



OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal vials, 1 telescope and 1 set brass scales.

Students may also bring if they desire their pet.

Optional: 1 Broomstick

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Tina McGee_ **

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ **

 

Barry swallowed hard and frowned. All of the equipment was really expensive…and the broomstick probably unaffordable. He had been working to save some money but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough to buy all the stuff he needed and it was a shame because he really wanted to be on a Quidditch team.

Barry lifted his glance from the letter to see Iris smiling widely.

“Dad…Barry and I are going to go shopping today.” Iris said excited looking at Joe who was setting the table. “We’re going to go to Diagon Alley to buy all the equipment…do you want to come with us?”

Joe laughed at his daughter excitement and sat down at the head of the table.

“I wish I could go with you guys…” Joe confessed sadly. “But I can’t…today is going to be a very busy day at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…”

Barry and Iris sighed as they joined Joe at the table to start enjoying their breakfast.

“New case?” Barry asked grabbing his mug to pour some coffee.

Joe nodded.  “It seems a new dark wizard is using unforgivable curses to torture his victims for information but we don’t really know yet what is his motive or what the hell is he searching for since the attacks, for now, seem a little random…”

“Sounds bad…how many victims?” Barry asked concerned.

“So far three wizards…and we haven’t been able to capture him because he is a speedster.”

Iris and Barry frowned worriedly.

“Don’t worry…” Joe said. “We will catch him and send him to Azkaban, where he belongs.”

“Can’t wait to be an Auror…” Barry murmured thinking that with his speed he could easily become a really good asset to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“And I can’t wait to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet…” Iris added.

“By the way, I will give you both some money to buy your new stuff,” Joe said, walking to the living room to open a small wooden chest with his wand.

Iris gleamed. “Thanks, dad!”

“Joe there’s no need for you to give me money…” Barry added uncomfortable feeling like a burden. “I managed to save some money from my part-time job at Flourish & Blotts and they told me that they would give me a really good discount on second-hand books…so you don’t need to worry.”

Joe smiled warmly. “Barry I made a promise your father that I would take care of you, besides he left all of his savings in Gringotts from his time as a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for your studies…so here’s the key to your vault,” Joe explained giving Barry an aged golden key.  “The number of the vault that belongs to your family it’s 246…it’s really deep underground…and here is a couple of galleons to help you buy your wand. We all know Ollivander’s wands are really expensive…good… but stupidly expensive.”

Barry smiled blushing taking the key and the money. “Thanks, Joe...I really appreciate your help.”

Suddenly a couple of steps announced that Wally was slowly coming downstairs. The lazy wizard appeared with a sleepy face in the living room.

“Morning…”

“Morning son…we are having scrambled eggs and there is some orange juice in the fridge.”

“Thanks, dad,” Wally said taking a seat next to Barry. “You guys received your letters?”

“Yes…” Iris replied and Barry lifted his letter from the table.

“Damn…” Wally said smiling. “Can’t wait to get mine.”

“Next year son…” Joe stated passing Wally a dish with scrambled eggs.

“Do you want to go with us to Diagon Alley?” Iris asked eager to her younger brother. “We could also go to the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Sure…” Wally said excitedly. “So…do you guys have floo powder?”

Iris and Barry grinned.

 

* * *

 

When Barry, Iris, and Wally arrived in Diagon Alley that afternoon, they didn’t expect it to be so full of wizards. It was really hard to walk in the crowded and narrow alleyways, The stores were buzzing and there were a lot of people laughing and kids running around. Wally snickered at some wizards with extravagant clothes and Iris hit him hard with her shoulder. There were owls flying back and forth, stores with old iron signs chirring with the chilly wind and the smell of sweet tempting butterbeer from nearby pubs.  

“So where are we going first?” Iris asked looking at the extensive list in her letter.

“Ollivanders!” Wally and Barry exclaimed at the same time.

Iris chuckled at her brothers. “Fine…”

“No crap… I need to go first to Gringotts…” Barry said remembering he needed to get his money.

“True…Gringott’s it is!” Iris agreed to start to walk to the north side of Diagon Alley where the main offices of the bank were located.

Gringotts was an imposing crooked snow-white marble building, down near the intersection with Knockturn Alley. It towered over all the buildings and stores around and at the top there was a huge white sleeping dragon, guarding the treasures in the vaults miles below the ground. The centuries-old bank was run by goblins and only they knew the hidden secrets of the underground passages and weird enchantments that protected the wizards money against thieves.

They entered through the bronze set of double doors and Iris and Wally waited for Barry in the crowded and luxurious lobby while he was accompanied by a small grumpy goblin to his vault. To his surprise his father indeed had saved a good amount of money for him like Joe said, but he knew he couldn’t spend it too quickly as he needed to save for the next five years of college, so he took a small number of golden coins that with luck would allow him to buy a good second-hand wand and broomstick for the Quidditch trials.

 

“So…how was it?” Wally asked Barry curious to know about the mysterious vaults in Gringotts. Barry glanced to his side to see Wally looking at him waiting for a detailed explanation.

“It was a creepy and uncomfortable ride in small tram system with small cars that could derail into an abyss in a huge deep cold cavern with a grumpy goblin…”

Wally scoffed. “Sounds fun and awkward.”

“It really was…” Barry confessed smiling brightly. “...more awkward than fun though.”

Iris chuckled at their conversation and started walking outside the magical bank towards the wand store.  Barry was excited. He really wanted to own a wand really badly but he was nervous to discover which kind of wand will choose him…especially when wands were a flawless revealer of the wizard’s most hidden personality traits. Barry gazed up and saw store’s sign. “Ollivander’s. Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.E.” he smiled and hesitated before crossing the threshold followed by Wally and Iris. The sound of a tinkling bell announced their arrival to the shop owner. Suddenly a tall, thin old man with messy white hair emerged from the shadows of the shop’s depths.

“Ah…the young West siblings and the Allen kid…” Ollivander murmured in a voice barely above a soft whisper. “I’ve been waiting for you all. Shall we start testing wands…maybe ladies first?”

Iris smiled and approached the counter smiling widely.

“Let’s see…” Ollivander said looking at his shelves full of boxes with wands. The old wizard nodded to himself and brought three small stacks of boxes out. Pulling out the first wand he added. “Try this Miss West. It’s Hazelwood and unicorn tail hair, ten inches, flexible.”

Iris grabbed the wand and waved it apprehensively. Nothing happened. Wally scoffed and Iris glared at him while Ollivander snatched the wand swiftly from her grip. “Try this one then…it’s vine wood and dragon heartstring core, ten inches.”

Iris took the wand and it felt warm and it gave her a tingling sensation. She waved it swiftly knowing that it was the right wand for her and the wand reacted sparking white jets of light. Iris looked at Mr. Ollivander eagerly.

“The wand chose you...” He said taking the wand from Iris to pack it in an elegant black box and giving it back to the new owner. “There you go, Miss West, take really good care of it…it is really loyal and protective wand.”

Iris nodded happily.

“And now your Mr. Allen...”

Barry approached the older man and Iris stepped back next to Wally.

“Let’s see what we got for you…”

Barry’s heart was fluttering with nerves.

“Let’s try this one first…” Ollivander said giving Barry a wand. “It’s holly, phoenix feather core, twelve inches, nice and supple…”

Barry grabbed carefully the wand and waved it swiftly and a red angry beam blasted the boxes of the store shelves, he was pushed back to the ground by the force of the spell and Iris and Wally yelped avoiding the flying boxes dancing in mid-air in frenzy. Ollivander glared at the mess waving his hand to counteract the spell and Barry carefully rested the wand on the counter.

“Sorry…” Barry murmured softly.

“Try this one mister Allen…It’s Blackthorn wood and Thunderbird tail feather, eleven inches, pleasantly springy despite its hard-core.”

Barry grabbed tenderly the new wand and he immediately knew that was the right one. His palm filled with a surge of cold and raw electricity that traveled through his veins. He waved it gently and brilliant jets of red and gold light burst from the tip. Barry smiled feeling extremely happy to finally own his first wand.

Ollivander nodded pleased and when he tried to take the wand back from Barry, the wand vibrated violently and released a small shock of energy burning its maker’s hand. The wandmaker gasped letting the wand fall from his hand, but Barry with his super speed caught it in mid-air and Ollivander laughed impressed.

“It seems your wand refuses to be touched by any other wizard….how curious…” Ollivander said looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “This blackthorn wand with Thunderbird tail feather is quite rare…and it is best suited for a warrior. This kind of wand normally needs to pass through danger or hardship with its owner to become truly bonded. Given this conditions, the wand will become totally loyal and faithful…but it seems your wand already belongs to you completely.”

Barry glanced down to the wand on his hands and smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.”

The wandmaker gave Barry a box with silver paper refusing to touch the wand and Barry grabbed the box to put his wand in.

“That wand found a match in you suggesting you are prepared to deal with its power and probably some hardships ahead…” Ollivander explained. “I believe you will accomplish great things…but be warned it is difficult to turn one’s back to darkness and which power such as this wand offers it can be a great temptation towards shadows, so take care with it, Mr. Allen.”

Barry nodded and painfully took out from his bag eight galleons to pay for his new wand, while Iris only had to pay six galleons.

“You are expensive Barr…” she said teasing him and he blushed smiling awkwardly.

“May I ask you, M.r Allen, what do you wish to study at Hogwarts?” Ollivander asked curiously.

“I want to become an Auror to-”

“You want to save your father…” Ollivander added before Barry could finish. “Yes I know your story…like probably all the wizardry world…and yes I can see why the wand chooses you… you are a warrior indeed.”

Barry smiled shyly he wasn’t used to compliments.

“Good luck with your venture Bartholomew…”

“Thanks, Mr. Ollivander.”

The trio walked out of the store and they started walking to Flourish & Blotts; the old bookshop where Barry used to worked part-time during the summer to save money for his studies. The establishment was on the north side of Diagon Alley and it was where most of the Hogwarts students purchased their schoolbooks. Barry entered the store and greeted a couple of girls from the staff while Iris went to grab her new books with Wally.

“So finally here to buy your books, Allen?” Linda asked and Barry nodded.

“I am going to need these eight books,” Barry said showing Linda his Hogwarts’ letter. “Preferably all second handed...”

“Sure no problem.” She added smiling sweetly at Barry. “The manager told me you were going to ask for these books so we already have them ready for you…follow me.”

Barry nodded and followed Linda to the back of the store. There was an empty shelf with a blue warning sign and he chuckled grasping what was that shelf for.

“So Linda…how did you manage to do the inventory of The Invisible Book of Invisibility?”

“Ugh…it was a nightmare!” Linda laughed mortified. “We never found some of the books and the ones we think we found are in that “empty shelf” over there but I really don’t know yet how many are there… it’s a pain…and it’s a mess. Seriously I still don’t understand why on Merlin’s beard a wizard decided to make a bloody book invisible!”

Barry laughed wholeheartedly.  

“We miss you and your speed,” Linda added.

Barry laughed. “I’m sorry to hear it was that messy and I’m glad I resigned before that hellish inventory.”

“I hate you, Barry Allen… well, at least those book don’t try to bite us like the Monster book of Monsters…that was just plain ridiculous.”

“True…I remember.” Barry agreed at the memory. “I got a nasty bite in my leg.”

“Yeah you scared the whole shop with the scream you let out.”

“Well excuse me but that thing attacked my leg out of nowhere!”

Linda laughed and pushed a pyramid of eight books over a table towards Barry. “These are the books you are going to need. The manager said you could have them all in 35 galleons. It is a really good offer all of these books brand new are probably around 12 galleons each.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I saw the prices…tell the manager I really appreciate her help.”

“Sure thing…I will.”

Barry paid for his book and Iris approached the pay desk to pay for her brand new books. When they finished, Barry thanked Linda for her help and they exited the store.

“Now where?” Iris asked looking at her list of items. “How about Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions or Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment?”

“First the clothes and then the equipment?” Wally asked.

“Good idea.” Barry murmured.

They walked first to Madam Malkin’s shop to buy their new set of robes, Barry and Iris bought three black robes each. Barry suffered from the expensive price of the requested attire to attend classes. Then they quickly went to buy their new equipment. They bought their cauldrons at Potage’s Cauldron Shop, their new telescope and set of glasses at Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment, their brass scales at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and finally they entered the last shop of the alley; Magical Menagerie. It was a magical creature shop that was very cramped, noisy and smelly thanks to the numerous cages with different kinds of magical animals. Wally was impressed to see enormous purple toads, ravens, owls, and cats of every color. Barry was immediately attracted to a cute animal that resembled an arctic fox with blue eyes.

“That’s really expensive buddy…it’s an arktos.” The shop owner said glancing at Barry and the cute little white fox that was licking the speedster’s fingers. “He likes you…he normally bites anyone who tries to buy him…it’s 200 galleons…”

Barry frowned. “I can’t afford it…”

“It’s a shame…you seem compatible.”

Barry smiled fondly at the fox and crouched to talk to him. “Sorry, little guy, I can’t buy you.” The arktos whined and Barry’s heart shattered.

“Are you sure you don’t want it? I can leave it at 180 galleons.”

Barry scoffed. “I don’t have that much money. Sorry.”

Iris and Wally suddenly approached Barry.

“Look I’m going to buy us an owl. We can share it Barry if you need to send someone a message and I will buy a puffskein.”

Barry grinned looking at Wally holding a huge cage with a regal brown owl and Iris holding a little fluffy blue puffskein.

“Awesome,” Barry stated.

“Are you going to buy a pet?” Wally asked intrigued at the white fox.

“No, I don’t think so…I’m not much of a pet owner…you know me I kind of forget to feed them and stuff…” Barry lied briefly looking at the cute little white arktos looking at him from his small cage. “Anyways…I think we should pay and go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.”

“Sure…” Iris added moving to do the line to pay for her new pets.

Wally glanced at Barry. “Dude you know arriving at Hogwarts without a pet is kind of weird…everyone have a familiar spirit or animal guide.”

“Do you really think Iris’ animal guide is a bloody blue puffskein?”

Wally laughed. “Hell no… or well at least I hope not.”

Barry smiled. “That’s a rumor, wizards used to have familiars but know it’s not uncommon to not have one…only aristocratic and old wizard families keep that tradition to keep the notion of their purity and superiority.”

Wally exhaled. “True…but I think is a cool tradition even for commoner wizards like us to have a loyal animal companion.”

“Yeah…I guess.” Barry said petting one last time the small fox.

“I’m ready,” Iris added joining her two brothers. “Ready to buy your broomstick, Barry?”

“Yep.”

They exited Magical Menagerie and made they way hastily to the last shop they were going to visit before returning home. Quality Quidditch Supplies was a really cool store and easy to spot in Diagon Alley because the windows were often full of young customers gazing longingly at the new merchandise. Barry entered the shop amazed by the incredible broomsticks in the display.

“Look the Lightning Strike 6000,” Wally said amazed by the design. Barry stared at the broom and he asked for the price to a young guy with black hair working at the shop.

“Hi! Cool right?” the shop attendant said. “The new Lightning Strike 6000 costs 10,000 galleons.”

“W-what?” Wally asked stunned and Barry felt his heart drop. He didn’t know that the Quidditch equipment was so expensive.

“The Firebolt GS costs 8000 galleons…if you need something cheaper we also have the Nimbus 3000 at 3,000 galleons or the Nimbus 2000 at 340 galleons.”

Barry slumped his shoulders defeated. He couldn’t possibly afford one. “What’s the cheaper broomstick in the store?”

The guy with black hair looked at Barry from head to toes and nodded with a cringe. He was clearly assessing that Barry couldn’t possibly pay for a new broomstick.

“Well we have the Silver Arrow in 75 galleons and we have…let me see…the Comet 140 costs 80 galleons and the cheapest…is the Shooting Star it costs 20 galleons but that won’t be useful for Quidditch, if you are planning on doing the tryouts this year for your house team.”

“What would you recommend me?” Barry asked mortified.

“Definitely the Silver Arrow dude, Madam Hooch herself learned in that broom and its design even though it is old it’s been compared to the Firebolt and it's only 75 galleons… or if you can pay a little bit more the Cleansweep One that was the first racing broom designed for sporting and we have it for only 80 galleons.”

Wally and Iris looked at Barry anxiously. Wally’s face was clearly anguished that Barry’s options only included antiquities. Wally exhaled completely sure that Barry was going to be definitely bullied during the tryouts.

“I will take the Silver Arrow.” He said embarrassed that he couldn’t afford a better broomstick.

The guy working for the shop smiled. “Good choice…a Silver Arrow it is.” He said grabbing the old broomstick from a dusty shelf in the shop.

Iris and Wally smiled at Barry and he stole a last glance at the new Lightning Strike 6000 and sighed…maybe next year on vacations he could try working full time and save enough to buy it. Barry paid for his cheap broomstick and the guy wrapped the broom carefully. It was old but it was in really good condition.

“Thanks for buying and good luck with the tryouts!”

“Thanks!” Barry said grabbing his broomstick.

“Shall we go back home?” Iris asked. “It’s getting kind of late and I can’t wait to show dad what we bought.”

Wally and Barry nodded. “Yeah let’s go home but maybe we could buy something for Joe at the Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour…”

“Sounds like a plan…” Wally said thinking in all the flavors he was going to buy.

 

* * *

 

The first day of September arrived with a weak ray of autumn sunshine infiltrating the white clouds in the endless blue sky. It was a chilly morning and Barry and Iris were finishing to pack their stuff on their respective leather trunks.

“Barry are you ready?” Joe asked knocking at the door of his son’s bedroom.

“Almost…” Barry answered closing his trunk.

“Well use your damn speed, we are running late!” Joe yelled and Wally exited his bedroom.

“Iris do you need help?” Joe asked at the door.

“No, I just finished,” Iris said opening the door of her room with the cage of her brown owl in her hands. “I’m ready.”

“Wally help your sister with the trunk.”

The West family arrived at Central City Train Station exactly at 10:30 am. They rushed through the crowd until they arrive at the Platform 9¾ that connected magically with King’s Cross Platform. They crossed the brick wall and they appeared in London where the Hogwarts Express was already waiting to depart at exactly 11 o’clock to arrive at the early evening at the Hogsmeade Station. The train gave a whistle announcing that it was going to depart in ten minutes.

“Come on…let’s move,” Joe said to Iris, Barry, and Wally. They approached the train and two-man approached to put Iris and Barry’s trunks inside the train with magic.  Joe hugged Iris and then Barry. “Make sure you both remember to write.” He said smiling.

“We will,” Iris said embracing again her brother and dad. “We will be fine...”

Barry hugged Wally and then he turned to walk inside the train followed by Iris. They waved one last time form the door to Joe and Wally and they walked inside the train corridor. Barry was looking for an empty compartment when he heard Iris squeal and laugh. He turned to see Iris hugging some girls.

“Barry! Remember Patty and Felicity? We knew each other from the Weird Sister concert last year...”

Barry nodded and smiled brightly and the girls smiled back sweetly and Patty and Felicity checked him up and down and he suddenly felt exposed.

“I will sit with them…” Iris explained. “It’s been a while and we need to catch up.”

“Sure no problem Iris… I will be around...” Barry pointed to a far away empty compartment.

“No! You can sit with me...” Felicity said quickly and she suddenly blushed. “I mean with us…all the girls, in our compartment if you want…”

Patty and Iris chuckled and Barry blushed.

“Thanks...its okay Felicity I want to read or maybe sleep so I better…you know…” Barry explained trying not to inflict his presence to Iris friends in the long trip.   

“Okay…” Felicity said a little disappointed.

“See you around Barry…”Patty murmured softly and Barry smiled.

The girls turned around and entered their compartment and Barry walked towards his own lonely far away cubicle. He seated next to the window and put his messenger bag next to him. He closed his eyes for a while until the noise of the sliding door and someone clearing his throat made him open his hazel eyes.

“Hey man…do you mind if I join you?”

“Sure…no problem,” Barry said turning to see a guy with long hair and a really cool shirt of Iris favorite rock band the Weird Sisters and he chuckled thinking of her and her friends.  

“Thanks, man… everywhere was full.”

Suddenly the floor rumbled and the train gave a little jolt and it slowly began to move with the loud sound of the whistle announcing the departing.

“I’m Francisco Ramon…but you can call me Cisco.”

“Hi, Bartholomew Allen, but please call me Barry.”

“Will do,” Cisco said entering the small room and seated next to the window in front of his new friend. Cisco inspected Barry and recognized him and his last name from the news of the Daily Prophet. Barry was the kid whose father murdered his mom when he was eleven years old. The Allen family used to have a lot of respect in the wizardry community but since that misfortune, they completely lost their status and lost a lot of their fortune with the failed trials they went through to try to get Henry Allen out of Azkaban.   

“Do I mmm… have something on my face? Barry suddenly asked worried and Cisco realized that he had been staring rudely.

“No sorry Barry… I just recognized your last name from the news…” Cisco confessed. “I’m sorry for what happened to your family.”

“It’s okay…it was a long time ago and I’m… fine.”

Cisco felt suddenly guilty of mentioning the incident and it was clear that Barry wasn’t _fine._

“Dude...” He said with the need to apologize. “I…”

The sliding door of the compartment opened and an old lady pushed a trolley full of magical candies and chocolates inside. “Anything from the trolley dears?”

Barry stared at the candies with his mouth watering. He loved chocolates and he was always hungry thanks to his fast metabolism, but ultimately shook his head he had in his bag a small sandwich he prepared for the journey.  “No…I’m okay thanks.”

Cisco stared at Barry’s timeworn clothes, the old messenger bag at his side, and an old pair of red converse and turned to see the old woman. “I would like two bags of mixed candies.”

“Sure…” the woman gave Cisco two bags and Cisco offered one to Barry.

“You can have one,” Cisco said with a warm smile.

“I can’t…” Barry murmured turning crimson.

“Come on dude…free candies and a new friendship…it’s a pretty neat deal.”

Barry laughed and took the bag happily. “Thanks, man…”

The old lady waved her wand and a lot of candies from different parts of the trolley flown into the bags Cisco and Barry were holding. Barry smiled at the sight of the flying candies and Cisco chuckled at his friend.

“Four sickles, dear.”

Cisco paid and the women exited their compartment yelling about her product looking for more customers. Barry and Cisco immediately started eating their candies laughing at the Chocolate Frogs and the Bertie Bott’s Every flavor beans.

“I got one that tastes like grass!” Barry said chewing the jelly bean while frowning.

“At least it wasn't vomit flavored, earwax or bogeys.”

Barry nodded disgusted with the idea. “I agree.”

A knock on the glass of the door of their compartment made them turn their heads to see a beautiful girl smiling at them. Barry opened the door for her and she smiled.

“Hi. I’m Caitlin... I was wondering if I could sit here with you guys?”

“Sure,” Cisco replied while Barry seated again next to the window.

“Thanks,” She said taking a seat next to Barry.

“I’m Barry Allen.” He said smiling.

“Caitlin Snow.”

“I’m Francisco Ramon! Call me Cisco.”

“Pleasure guys…” Caitlin said beaming.

“Caitlin, do you want some candies?” Barry asked offering her his bag when a small white ermine jumped out of Caitlin’s bag to Barry’s lap. He felt his heart skip a beat from the surprise but he smiled looking at the cute small white animal looking at him clearly expecting some candy. He felt his heart clench when he remembered the cute arktos he couldn’t buy.

“Frost! You can’t jump on people like that” Caitlin squeaked ashamed. “Ups sorry Barry…he loves candies.”

Barry laughed petting the cute fluffy animal. “It’s okay I love animals…”

“Do you have a pet?” Caitlin asked interested taking a candy from Barry’s bag.

The speedster shook his head with remorse. “I wish I had…but I can’t. It’s a bit expensive.”

“Oh, Barry don’t worry you will have one someday…” She said smiling while eyeing with suspicions the green every flavor bean she grabbed. “And you Cisco? Do you have a spirit animal guide?”

“No...but I have an old owl…” he said bored. “But I share it with my brother Dante…he is a year older than us and a Hufflepuff.”

“Cool.” Caitlin murmured. “I want to be a Ravenclaw. Knowledge is my passion and I want to become a healer.”

“Hey me too!!” Cisco added excitedly.

“You want to be a healer?” Caitlin asked a little surprised.

“W-what?…no... _no_ …the Ravenclaw part!” Cisco explained chuckling at the confusion. “I want to be a Magical Artifact Maker… an inventor of sorts and work with the Ministry of Magic…”

“That’s really cool,” Barry added and Cisco and Caitlin turned to see him curious.

“And you Barry…any preference of the House you wish to be sorted?” Caitlin asked.

“I don’t know in which House I want to be…I guess I like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…but I would love to be in the same House with you guys.” Barry admitted wanting to have more friends. In muggle schools, he was always bullied and his only friend was Iris.  

“And what do you want to be?” Caitlin questioned looking at his deep hazel eyes.

“An Auror…”

Cisco whistled and Caitlin frowned. “You know that Auror training is extremely difficult and intensive…there are few qualified applicants. You need excellent academic credentials to be accepted.”

“Yeah… I know…” Barry murmured shyly. “But I will work really hard to achieve them.”

“You should definitely aim to be Gryffindor then…” Cisco added. “Usually the best Aurors graduate from that House.”

Caitlin nodded. “It’s true.”

“Well I guess we will see what the sorting house chooses…” he said turning to see the window and the brilliant green countryside shifting constantly from neat fields to tangled woods and to beautiful landscapes with snowy mountains.

A couple of minutes the calm and relaxing silence was shattered with a loud bang and some loud laughs that startled the trio. Caitlin turned to see the window of the sliding door. Someone was causing a commotion in the corridor. Barry quickly opened the door and saw a blond guy on the ground covering his head and a group of guys laughing. Barry quickly moved to help the bullied guy on the ground followed by Cisco.

“Hey, are you okay?” Barry said offering his hand.

“Yeah…thanks mate.” The blonde said grabbing Barry’s hand to stand up and Barry glared at the laughing group of rogue wizards.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Barry asked defiantly observing that the taller guy had his wand out and a girl swiftly moved to the front.

“Just showing our friend here… _Julian is it?..._ that he should be more careful…He bumped with Lenny…” the blond and beautiful girl explained blinking at Cisco who stared at her with his mouth hanging open and Barry rolled his eyes.

“It was an accident…” Julian said annoyed at Lisa. “I wasn’t looking where I was going…”

“Then you deserved it…” a huge rough wizard added starting to wave his wand and some red sparks erupted from the tip.

“Hey! Stop it! I don’t appreciate bullying.” Barry stated angrily remembering all the years he suffered being intimidated because he lived with a foster family, laughed at because he was a geek and loved science and because he was weak and thin and he couldn’t defend himself.

“Should I burn him Len?” the big tall wizard turned to ask the most handsome guy Barry had ever seen in his short life. Barry’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat and turn crimson.

“No…” The wizard whose nickname was apparently “Len” answered with a deep rough voice that sent shivers down Barry’s spine.

“No Mick… that would be a waste.” Leonard said moving forward to see the scrawny wizard challenging his group of rogues.

Barry couldn’t help to stare. Len was like a perfect model or god, he had beautiful deep blue eyes, short black buzzed hair, a strong body and he looked like he was from a really wealthy wizardry family thanks to his obvious expensive clothing contrasting to Barry’s old plaid shirt.

“What’s your name kid _?_ ” Len asked smirking and scanning Barry with his blue eyes up and down making Barry feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

Len sneered, it was clear that the kid was from a middle-class wizard family with low income…he was lean and tall, his green eyes were beautiful and his young face was handsome …the kid was totally his type.

Barry glared annoyed at the _“kid”_ label when they were probably the exact same age but answered anyways.

“Barry Allen…” he said straightening his back to look more defiant but he failed to do so.  

Leonard’s eyes widened at the name and Lisa furrowed her brow.

Mick scoffed impressed. “The son of a filthy murderer trying to stop some bullying...that’s rich.”

Barry felt his heart clench painfully at the mention of his dad. “Don’t you dare to talk about my dad like that...” Barry threatened Mick feeling terrible and embarrassed. He knew the wizardry community looked down on him for being the son of a man who used an unforgivable curse on his wife but he hated when people badmouthed his dad because he was innocent.

Len took a step forward invading Barry’s personal space and smirked at Barry’s angry face. “I’m Leonard Snart and I don’t appreciate people meddling in my business or threatening my friends, _Scarlet._ ”

Barry took a step back clearly annoyed at the nickname and he glared at Len.

“Don’t you dare to call me Scarlet again…”

“Can't-do…I think it suits you pretty well… _Scarlet”_ Len said grinning and Barry turned even more red. The cold-hearted wizard grinned pleased at Barry’s cute and easy reactions.

“Just don’t get in my way and we are good…” Len added. “Understood?”

“Don’t fight in front of me and I won’t,” Barry said infuriated. “If you do I will meddle _and get in your way... Understood?”_

“What are you? Some kind of hero?” Len asked tilting his head to the side entertained. Barry seemed like a nice kid despite his probably awful and tragic childhood…also a little naïve for his own good, brave and fiery…probably a future Gryffindor.

“No I just hate-” Barry was going to continue arguing with Len when a white arktos jumped swiftly to his chest. Barry’s speed helped him react on time and he managed to hold the cute pet carefully in his hands. The white arktos started licking his face while waving his tail happily. Leonard stared at Barry and his animal guide in shock. Julian, Cisco, Lisa and Mick’s eyes widened. Normally a familiar or spirit animal would only be friendly with their owners or with someone with great soul affinity to their wizards… like lovers or family…but Barry and Len definitely weren’t lovers or family…they just met and they didn’t even seem to have any kind of empathy for each other.

“Release my spirit guide,” Len ordered and Barry paled feeling all of his blood drain from his face. He knew it was bad manners to touch the spirit guide animal of another wizard.

“I’m sorry...it jumped on me…” Barry murmured ashamed releasing the arktos slowly to the ground and the animal slowly curled around Barry’s red converse. Len glared irritated clearly telling Barry with his eyes that there was no way in hell he was going to bend in front of him so Barry swiftly crouched and grabbed the pet again to offer it to the rightful owner’s hands. Len grabbed it and narrowed his eyes at Barry. It was an icy stare full of hate that sent shivers down Barry’s spine.

Barry shrunk. “I’m sorry….”

“Don’t get in my way Scarlet…I’m warning you.” Len threatened and turned around followed by Mick, Lisa and other wizards Barry didn’t know. Barry exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Dude…” Cisco murmured. “You are in deep trouble.”

“Not sure what’s that supposed to mean Cisco…” Barry said still in shock of meeting the arktos. “And how the hell that asshole has that cute familiar?” He asked feeling jealous.

“Money…” Cisco and Caitlin, who were watching from the door, answered at the same time and Barry groaned.

Julian scoffed. “That _asshole_ is the heir of the Snart’s ancient family wealth…he is as rich as Oliver Queen…but Leonard’s dad is a monster…my recommendation Barry don’t get near Leonard…he just means trouble.”

“Great…” Barry murmured annoyed at having met a new handsome rich nemesis in his first day that would probably make his life in Hogwarts miserable.

“Thanks for helping me by the way…I’m Julian Albert.”

Barry nodded. “I’m Barry, she is Caitlin Snow and he is Cisco Ramon.”

“Pleasure meeting you all…”

The trio accompanied by Julian entered their compartment and seated. They started talking about the core and wood of their wands the rest of the journey and they were quite impressed with Barry’s wand and his tale that the wand electrocuted Ollivander.

Far sooner than Barry and Cisco had expected, the Hogwarts Express slowly ground to a halt. All was darkness through the windows, except for a single lamp bobbing towards the train across the platform. Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Julian exited the train and stayed at the Hogsmeade platform. Iris, Felicity, and Patty soon joined them as well as the annoying group of rogues. Barry felt the cold gaze of Leonard Snart unwavering at him. Barry turned to see the blue-eyed wizard and Leonard smirked elegantly and with confidence. Barry turned his face away.

Soon the group of new wizards was directed to a fleet of boats to cross the Black Lake into an underground harbor and up a sweeping, smooth lawn to the castle front doors. Professor Tess Morgan opened the door and Barry turned to see the amazing landscape around the great stone castle. There was on the right a forest of darkly waving trees that he knew it was called the Forbidden Forest and on the left, far away, there were some dim lights illuminating the Quidditch pitch.

“Welcome to Hogwarts…” Professor Tess Morgan said in a sweet voice and Barry directed his attention to the introduction. “The doors you see over there will lead you into the Great Hall, but before you take your seats we will have the Sorting Ceremony, one of Hogwarts most treasured traditions…during this ceremony you will be selected into one of our main Houses.”

Professor Tess Morgan opened the Great Hall doors waving her wand and she led the first-years inside. As the group of first years entered, Barry couldn’t avoid gasping at the sight of the Great Hall where the sorting was about to happen. The hall was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables of each of the Hogwarts Houses where the older students were already sitting. He spotted the famous Slytherin Quidditch Captain Oliver Queen, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Eddie Thawne who he knew Iris had a big crush on…he saw on the next table Ronnie Raymond the Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw and in the last table John Diggle the Hufflepuff Captain. Barry smiled excitedly he couldn’t wait to be a Seeker in one of their teams.

The tables had shiny golden plates and goblets and at the end of the hall, there was another long table over a dais where the teachers and the Headmaster were sitting. Barry looked up and saw a starry night sky. It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling at all.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Caitlin asked and Barry nodded speechlessly.

“Ready for the sorting?” Cisco asked nervously looking to the front when everyone stopped in front of a dirty and ragged hat on a three-legged stool. The Sorting Hat started singing a weird song about the Houses and everyone kept in silence until it finished and everyone started to applause. Barry’s nerves started to act up and he swallowed looking at Cisco and Caitlin who looked as nervous as him. When the applause died down, he heard Professor Tess Morgan call the first name.

“Allen, Bartholomew”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischief Managed!!! I hope the start of this story was enough to keep you wanting more! I'm so glad you decided to read it and I hope you will continue on this journey with me until the very end. ♥ I really love the Harry Potter Universe and I wanted to explore it with Len and Barry! :3 Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter....Sorting Hat! :O I still have no idea where i'm going to sort them haha


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :3  
> ***warning: angst***  
> Enjoy!  
> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: flashfrozenlove! ♥

 

 **“It is our choices, that show us who we truly are, far more than our past, abilities or family.** **”**

 

* * *

 

“Allen, Bartholomew” Professor Tess Morgan repeated louder and Barry was suddenly startled to be the first one. 

“Dude…” Cisco murmured softly poking Barry with his elbow. 

Everyone turned to see each other and Barry slowly reacted and stepped forward through the first year crowd. He gulped nervously; he could feel all the eyes of the hall staring at him, especially some beautiful icy blue eyes that never stopped following. Barry’s hands were shaking a little while he approached the wooden stool where the Sorting Hat rested. Professor Tess Morgan grabbed the hat and signaled Barry to seat. The speedster slowly sat and she put the old traditional hat over his messy brown hair. Barry closed his hazel eyes breathing in the smell of dust and old leather and suddenly a little creepy voice whispered in his ear. 

“Hmm…difficult… very difficult…” the Sorting Hat murmured. “I see a brilliant mind… and a fierce heart with a kind soul in seek for justice… so where should I put you?”

“Not Slytherin…” Barry murmured softly grabbing with his hands the sides of the stool and his knuckles started turning white. “ _ Please not Slytherin.” _ Barry pleaded in his mind. He didn’t want to be in the House where probably Leonard Snart was going to be. He wanted to be with his new friends…with Cisco and Caitlin. 

“How about Gryffindor?” the hat murmured curiously. “You could be great in that House you know… your passion for helping other people and fiery soul could make you achieve glory. Your sense of justice is strong and you stand up for what you believe… You desire intellectual discovery and you have a strong thirst for adventure and a willingness to defy darkness.”

Barry closed his eyes tightly.  _ “No. I want to be in Ravenclaw.” _

“Now that’s a new one…” the hat said intrigued. “Are you sure? Someone with your heart and mind will do better in Gryffindor…”

“No please… I want Ravenclaw…”

“With your hidden power you could be great in Slytherin…”

Barry exhaled worried. _ “No…I need to be in Ravenclaw…I need knowledge to become the best Auror and safe my dad.” _

The hat hummed thinking. “You are quite difficult to sort Mr.Allen…I can sense as well your curiosity and love for learning…your passion for the impossible. The unknown attracts you and you value mystery even over danger…you care for people and you tend to avoid conflict whenever possible but you will do whatever it takes to protect the weak… you could do well in Ravenclaw…yes…but if I sort you on this house the possibility of the fate you desire would be more difficult to achieve…”

“I don’t care…please...let me be  _ Ravenclaw _ .”

“Very well then better be… RAVENCLAW!”

Barry smiled brightly and opened his eyes to see surprise and happiness reflected in Cisco and Caitlin faces as well as the intense stare of Leonard Snart. All of the Ravenclaw students stood up clapping and cheering for their new House member. Barry pulled off the ancient hat and walked towards the Ravenclaw table as fast as he could without using his powers. He swiftly seated in an empty seat next to Ronnie Raymond and he smiled at his senior. 

Ronnie clapped Barry’s back and smiled. “Welcome to Ravenclaw Allen!”

“Albert, Julian…” Professor Tess Morgan said and Barry sat up a little straighter to watch the hat took his time sorting his new friend. Barry wondered which houses was the Hat considering.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat roared. “Ravenclaw!”

Barry and the entire table roared loudly welcoming their second new house member. 

“I’m glad to be in the same house as you Allen… ”

Barry nodded happy. “I agree…”

The young speedster turned anxiously to see the group of first years waiting nervously at the middle of the Great Hall to be sorted. Barry really wanted to know where Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and…Leonard Snart were going to be assorted.

“Baez, Shawna…Hufflepuff!”

“Danvers, Kara …Hufflepuff!”

A loud roar erupted from the Hufflepuff table welcoming their two new students. 

Barry was half listening to the ceremony but his eyes drifted unconsciously towards Snart. The guy was really handsome. Barry bit his lip thinking that if Leonard had a completely different personality…or at least act like a nice person… he would probably fall in love with him.

“Lance, Sara …Slytherin”

Leonard stole a glance towards Barry’s table and noticed that Barry was staring at him with his bright hazel eyes while biting his lower lip. He looked delightful. Leonard smirked pleased knowing that he captured Barry’s attention. 

“Mardon, Mark …Slytherin”

“Cisco Ramon…”

Barry blushed when Leonard saw him staring…well  _ daydreaming _ about him, so he broke the eye contact and turned to see the front of the Great Hall to spot his new best friend being sorted. The hat was barely touching Cisco’s head when it yelled “RAVENCLAW!” 

Barry exhaled happy at the announcement and cheered for his new best friend. Cisco grinned like crazy and sat next to Barry.

“Dude we are in the same house…this is awesome!”

Barry nodded smiling. “Yeah.”

“Rathaway, Hartley…Slytherin.” 

The long list of names continued on and on and Cisco and Barry started talking with the members of their new house. 

“Rory, Mick….”

Barry suddenly recognized the tall and rough wizard from their confrontation in the train and he tensed crossing his fingers for Mick to be sorted in any house except Ravenclaw. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

Barry exhaled relaxing. He really didn’t want to be burned alive while sleeping. 

“Schott, Winn…Hufflepuff”

“Snart, Lisa…”

Cisco shifted next to Barry and tried to look to the front to get a glimpse of Leonard’s beautiful blond sister. Barry chuckled thinking of Cisco’s terrible choice for having a crush...if Lisa didn’t kill him first Leonard would surely do it pleased.  

“SLYTHERIN!”

Cisco sighed feeling his heart shatter. He wanted to get to know Lisa and it would be difficult if they were in different houses. He followed with his deep black eyes the stunning girl that seated next to Hartley and Mick.

“Snart, Leonard…”

“That asshole is definitely Slytherin…” Julian added and Cisco nodded.

Barry leaned forward on the table to see his new nemesis get sorted. Leonard walked elegantly towards the Sorting Hat. Barry didn’t want to accept the fact that he was completely captivated by the coldhearted idiot who was lucky enough to buy the white fox he wanted. He stared annoyed and uneasily at Snart. 

Leonard grabbed the old hat and seated turning to smirk at Barry who was clearly looking at him anxiously from the Ravenclaw table.  _ “Cute” _ he murmured clearly towards Barry. The young Ravenclaw blushed deeply and Leonard smiled pleased and chuckled at the sight of a confused Cisco gasping and turning to talk to Barry who turning red like a tomato. 

Leonard put the traditional hat over his head overconfident that he was going to be a Slytherin like his sister and he closed his blue eyes waiting for the hat’s decision.  _ “Seriously who thought it was a good idea to let a bloody old hat dictate the future?” _

“Mmmh…Interesting…” The Hat murmured. “I see darkness and danger surrounding you…you are cold-blooded and lack a sense of fair play to achieve what you desire… ambitious and resourceful…you crave leadership and desire to be feared but you have a good hidden heart…so where should I put you?” 

Len rolled his eyes skyward…the stupid hat was taking too long to decide.  _ “I want to be in Slytherin.” _ Len thought. He wanted to be with his sister, so he would be able to protect her from the idiots in this school and from his abusive father. 

“You want to fight the darkness that surrounds you and you have a strong wish to protect your loved ones…you could be great in Gryffindor…”

_ “What the actual fuck?” _ Len sighed annoyed. _ “I don’t recommend you putting me in Gryffindor you annoying old stinking hat…I’m willing to do anything to achieve what I want…and I want to be in Slytherin with my sister.” _

“Arrogant… intelligent, and prideful…” the hat murmured in Len’s mind.“…so be it…SLYTHERIN!”

Barry exhaled relaxing that Leonard wasn’t going to be in his House but he was intrigued why the hat hesitated choosing when it was crystal clear that Leonard shared all of the Slytherin student traits. Leonard moved swiftly through the Great Hall to take his seat in front of his sister and Barry felt a pang of jealousy when he noticed that almost all of the girls at the Great Hall stared at Leonard with lustful glances and faint blushes. They were clearly interested in the tall, handsome, mysterious, rich, strong, cold and elegant new Slytherin student… _ okay he was doomed.  _ He was definitely interested in Leonard.  

“Snow, Caitlin!”

Caitlin walked towards the front and put the hat on her head and it almost fell straight down over her eyes and she sat down to be sorted. The hat hesitated for a little while but it eventually called out “RAVENCLAW!”

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly and Barry noticed Ronnie freeze beside him, with his mouth slightly opened staring at Caitlin, clearly spellbound. Barry and Cisco chuckled and Caitlin seated in front of her new friends.  

“We made it! We are together!” she said excited looking at Barry and Cisco.

“Felicity Smoak…RAVENCLAW!”

“Patty Spivot…GRYFFINDOR!”

The names continued for a couple of minutes and at last, the Sorting Ceremony was coming to an end.

“Iris West!”

Barry shifted to see his sister getting sorted. He was quite sure that they would be in different houses but he was still excited to see in which house she was going to end…probably Gryffindor like Joe. 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Barry nodded and everyone in the Great Hall clapped and Iris seated in front of Eddie Thawne, the famous Quidditch Captain she had a crush on. 

Wells suddenly stood up in front of everyone and gave some short words of welcoming to the first years and then he proceeded to introduce the new members of the teaching staff to the student body. All of the teachers seemed glad to be at Hogwarts and looked eager to start the new term. 

Barry noticed that a blond teacher was staring fixedly at him. Barry smiled unsure and the teacher smirked at him. The young speedster shifted uncomfortable in his seat and turned to Cisco and Caitlin. 

“Hey guys…do you know by any chance who is that blond teacher?”

Cisco shrugged and Caitlin shook his head in denial. “No…sorry Barry…” 

“That’s Eobard Thawne…” Ronnie explained. “He is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts…he is powerful and his classes are usually dark and interesting in a gloomy way.” 

Barry nodded feeling a little scared of Eobard. There was something about that man that he couldn’t explain that gave him a really bad feeling and the fact that Eobard smirked at him gave him chills down his spine. The worst part was that if he wanted to become an Auror he needed to be the best in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“Now that the Sorting has been made and the presentation of the new staff has ended…” Wells said and his voice echoed like thunder. “I invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!” 

Caitlin and Cisco gasped when the empty plates in the middle of the tables of the four Houses suddenly filled with impressive food. Barry stared amazed at the incredible plates before him. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb, bacon, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, peas, carrots, gravy, salads and soup. For dessert there was assorted ice cream, apple pie, chocolate gateau, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate eclairs, strawberries, jelly and jam doughnuts. It was literally heaven for a speedster. Barry smiled and helped himself to a bit of everything in reach. He always tried to eat with modesty at Joe’s house because he didn’t want to be a expensive burden with the high amounts of food he required…especially with his high metabolism…but now seeing the delicious banquet in front of him; he couldn’t stop himself to eat to his heart’s content for the first time. 

Cisco smiled widely looking at Barry’s fifth plate. “Dude you were like really hungry…”

Barry blushed deeply. “Yeah… I have a really fast metabolism and I need to eat a lot…if I don’t eat properly I tend to feel dizzy and faint. It’s an annoying condition.” He explained without adding that he was a speedster. He wanted to tell his friends but it was too soon and it was a better idea to get to know them better first before telling his secret especially since speedsters weren’t exactly held in high regards in the Wizardry Community since Zoom murdered a lot of Aurors with his incredible speed and he was almost impossible to stop. 

Barry was taking a small bite of a strawberry with vanilla ice cream when the Headmaster got to his feet again and the Great Hall feel silent. 

“Just a few more words before you all go to your respective Houses to rest…” Wells said clearing his throat. “First years should note that the forest grounds are forbidden, also Mr.Filch, the caretaker asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the passageways and lastly Quidditch trials will be held in the second day of this week… so if anyone is interested in playing for their house teams you should contact Madam Hooch or your House Quidditch Captain and finally…Welcome to Hogwarts!”

Everyone clapped and all the students started rising up from their house table and started talking excitedly. Barry noticed that Snart was glancing his way and his heart gave a horrible jolt.

“Dude… Snart must really hate you…he hasn’t stopped looking at you…” Cisco added concerned and he smiled brightly when Lisa Snart suddenly smiled at him. Barry frowned at his friend and Caitlin scoffed. 

“Cisco…Lisa Snart? For real?” Caitlin asked puzzled. 

“She has the right kind of vibe you know…” Cisco explained, “Unlike Leonard who gives me a dark evil gloomy vibe…Barry I think you are seriously screwed.” Cisco continued and Caitlin and Julian nodded.

“Well If he hates me that’s his bloody problem not mine…” Barry murmured feeling anxious. “I really don’t care.” 

“Ravenclaw!! First years!” Ronnie yelled from near the Great Hall door. “Follow me!”

“Are you also a Prefect?” Caitlin asked Ronnie impressed.

“Yes and I’m also Captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team…” he added smiling brightly and proud of his achievements. 

“That’s impressive…” Caitlin added smiling. “Barry wants to be a seeker!”

“Really Allen?” Ronnie asked eager turning to see Barry. “We really need a seeker on the team. We don’t have one.”

Barry flashed an excited smile with the news. “I would love to be a seeker. It’s kind of my dream…my dad used to be a seeker in Gryffindor.”

“Henry Allen! Sure I have heard of him… he was a legend on Hogwarts…too bad what happened at the end…my family doesn’t believe his guilty, my father was an Auror and he said that your father was a good wizard and healer…he knew him at the hospital at St.Mungo’s” he added smiling.

“I’m glad to hear that…” Barry confessed. It always made him happy to know that there were wizards who believe in his father’s innocence. “Thanks Ronnie.”

“I definitely hope to see you at the tryouts.” The Ravenclaw Captain added. 

Barry nodded. “I’ll be there for sure.”

Ronnie smiled and directed the group of first years through the chattering crowds out of the Great Hall and through a long hallway towards a marble staircase at the west side of the castle. The group climbed a lot of stair and they finally arrived to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room that was located at the top of a huge spiral staircase, on the fifth floor of the highest tower of the castle.

Barry gasped amazed when he noticed that there was a door without a doorknob or keyhole…instead the door had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle and Ronnie explained that in order to enter the room the students must answer a riddle asked by the eagle…if they answer incorrectly they must wait for someone else to get it right. 

Felicity and Cisco instantly beamed at the challenge and waited for the first riddle. 

The eagle suddenly spoke. “Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?”

“Easy…flame!” Cisco stated.

“No you idiot the Phoenix!” Felicity argued. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “No way… it was the flame!”

“Are you sure? I think it was the Phoenix!”

Caitlin and Barry scoffed entertained and Ronnie sighed.

“Guys a circle has no beginning…” the Ravenclaw Prefect murmured and the door opened. “You know I’m a little worried that I’m going to see a lot of Ravenclaw students waiting outside…”

Barry and Caitlin scoffed. 

“We were just warming up dude…” Cisco added and Felicity nodded eagerly. 

Everyone followed Ronnie inside the common room and Caitlin and Julian gasped amazed. It was a circular room with high arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which were reflected onto the domed ceiling. The blue in the room reminded Barry of Snart’s deep blue eyes and he groaned.  _ “What the hell is wrong with me? The guy is douche!” _ he thought annoyed. He shouldn’t be thinking of Snart in any way. Barry walked towards the fireplace and appreciated the beautiful decorations of the room. The common room was furnished with tables, chairs and bookcases; and next to the door that lead up to the dormitories was a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made with white marble. 

“The left staircase leads to the girls dormitories and the one at your right to the boys’ dormitories…if you have any questions you can ask me or you can ask Professor Tess Morgan who is the Head of our House…”

“Thanks Ronnie…” Caitlin said quickly and he smiled. “Night guys…see you tomorrow at breakfast.” She added looking at Barry, Julian and Cisco. 

“Nite…” Barry and Cisco said looking at Caitlin disappear into the girl’s dormitory followed by Felicity. 

“So Barry…” Ronnie added. “See you at the Quidditch pit in two days?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Great… don’t forget your broomstick!”

Barry nodded eager and he followed Cisco and Julian swiftly to the bedchamber. Finally they found their beds at the top of the tower. There were in a small cozy room with three four-poster beds hung with royal blue curtains. Their trunks were already been brought up and Barry smiled looking at his carefully wrapped old  _ Silver Arrow _ . He couldn’t wait to try his new broomstick on the field and feel the rush of the speed while flying. 

Too tired to talk the trio pulled on more comfortable clothes to sleep and fell into their respective beds. Barry fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps he had eaten a bit too much but he quickly started having a nightmare. He was back at his old house and he saw the red lightning and the yellow mysterious blur…a speedster murder his mom again, he fell in the dream onto his knees in the cold ground next to his mother and the blond teacher…Eobard…smirked at him and grabbed him by the neck. Barry tried to fight him but it was inevitable the man was stronger and he was asphyxiating him. There were suddenly red eyes and a lot of pain. 

Barry woke up, sweating and trembling. The young Ravenclaw silently rolled over feeling his heart beating wildly and he quickly dried the tears that were falling…seeing his mother die always shattered his heart...as well as knowing that he was a speedster…a monster… like the murderer of his mother. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes tightly whispering to himself that it was only a bad dream...that he was safe at Hogwarts. He concentrated on the sound of the wind whistling around the windows of the highest tower of the castle finally relaxing and falling deeply in to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

“What have we got today?” Cisco asked Caitlin while Barry finish to devoured his third dish full of croissants with jam, eggs, fruits and cupcakes. 

“It seems that we have double Potions with the Slytherins…” She said looking at her timetable while hundreds of owls streamed into the Great Hall circling the tables dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Barry sighed he never got mail and if Joe sent something it was usually attached to Iris’ package. 

Julian inspected his own schedule. “Then we have History of Magic with Gryffindors…” he added and Barry smiled eager to finally share a class with Iris.

“And Defense Against the Dark Arts with…ugh…” Caitlin continued. “Again Slytherins…seriously this schedule sucks!”

Cisco scoffed and Barry lifted his hazel eyes worried about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He suddenly remembered his nightmare and he paled. He didn’t like the ominous feeling Eobard gave him.

“Come on let’s go…” Cisco said getting to his feet. “We are going to arrive late…the class is held at the furthest dungeon of the castle.”

Barry grabbed one apple for the way and grasped his old messenger bag and followed Caitlin and Cisco who were over excited to have their first class. 

The potions classroom was one of the large dungeons in the castle. When Barry entered he suddenly felt the icy wind in his bones. He was extremely sensitive to the cold thanks to his powers. Felicity and Caitlin seated together and Julian, Barry and Cisco seated behind them in another table. The class was large enough to allow at least twenty students to work and the walls were lined with glass jars full of plants. At the front was a blackboard where the Potion master probably was going to write the class’ instructions. Barry shivered and he noticed that it was so cold that it was possible to almost see his classmate’s breaths. 

The Slytherins group arrived a little late and he saw Leonard seat at the back of the class with Mick at his side. Barry sighed annoyed. It was impressive how Leonard always managed to look so handsome and elegant and he…on the other hand looked well not fancy and definitely not handsome he was more like skinny and average…Barry exhaled gloomy and turned to see the blackboard depressed. 

The class swiftly started and the professor was a young woman called Bette Sans Souci. The first lesson was interesting and she explained a lot of the history of potions through the ages. Cisco was clearly captivated by the beautiful red-haired teacher and Barry felt the death glares that Lisa Snart was sending to the poor oblivious Cisco. 

“I believe that cooperation between Houses is what makes Hogwarts an amazing school…” Professor Sans Souci said at the end of the second class grabbing a parchment. “That’s why in my class I will assign your seats for the rest of the year.”

Suddenly everyone tensed. 

“I will call your names and assign you a partner from another House and I expect that the next class you have with me you will seat together. Understood?”

“Yes, Madame.”

Bette started calling names and making pairs and the students started complaining and whining. Barry closed his eyes nervous. He didn’t know what to do…if she assigned Mick to be his partner he was going to probably be burned alive and he didn’t want that. 

“Cisco Ramon…and Lisa Snart.”

Cisco beamed and Lisa smiled at him. 

“Julian Albert…Mark Mardon.”

Julian exhaled relaxing with his good luck. He didn’t want to work with Mick or Len especially after their issue at the train.

“Cailtin Snow…Mick Rory.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened and Mick smirked.

“Felicity Smoak….Hartley Rathaway.”

“Barry Allen….Leonard Snart.”

Barry groaned and held his head between the palms of his hands feeling doomed. He wasn’t sure if he was more concerned from the hard time that Leonard probably was going to give him or because he found Leonard extremely handsome despite his awful personality and it was going to be hard to concentrate and act normal without blushing like crazy.  

“Class dismissed.” Bette said and everyone started to leave the classroom. Barry grabbed his messenger bag and his potions second hand book and started walking towards the door when Leonard approached him smoothly trapping him against a wall. 

“I told you to stay out of my way Scarlet…” he murmured dryly with an icy tone. 

“Barry glared at Leonard. “It’s not my fault the teacher put us together Snart … _ deal with it. _ ”

“Trust me. I will.” Snart said smirking and staring at Barry from head to toes. 

Leonard grinned pleased. The young Ravenclaw was definitely even more handsome up close and the kid was completely unaware of it; which made him even more perfect…

“You don’t scare me Snart…”

“You should be afraid.” Len added leaning forward into Barry’s personal space looking straight into Barry’s bright innocent eyes.

Barry rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do? Make me do all the work alone? Are you too stupid to help me out?”

Leonard scoffed and murmured softly into Barry’s ear. “Maybe…I will give you hell… _ Scarlet. _ ”

The speedster shivered with the closeness of Leonard’s body against his but lifted his hazel eyes to see into Leonard’s blue eyes. 

“I will like to see you try…” Barry said challenging him. 

Len smirked amused. He was seriously captivated by the fiery attitude of the kid. Always ready to defy him… to force up his game. Barry Allen was definitely interesting and he wanted to get to know him more... he wanted to know how far did Barry’s blush traveled down his neck…how many freckles did the young Ravenclaw had….he needed to know how naïve and innocent Barry was…

“In fact Snart if you just let me do the work alone it would be perfect…I don’t need your help.”

Leonard smiled at Barry. “Good to know.”

“Perfect.” Barry stated dryly and fuming. Leonard always managed to make him really mad. Barry glanced to his side and noticed that Cisco, Caitlin and Julian had already left the classroom and that he was surrounded by the Slytherin rogues; Mick, Hartley, Lisa and Mark.

“Hello doll…”

Barry gasped at the nickname. “Don’t you dare to call me that Mick!”

Mark scoffed and Leonard smiled seeing Barry blush crimson.

“Then cutie…” Hartley added teasingly looking at Barry’s cute flushed face. 

“No! Stop with the nicknames.” Barry added frustrated moving away from the group.

“Are you escaping Scarlet?” Leonard asked and Barry glared back.

“I’m late to History of Magic.” 

Barry walked away from the Slytherins annoyed and the group laughed softly at him. Barry groaned miserable and started walking faster. He was really going to arrive late to his next class. He swiftly turned left, thinking about how Snart was annoyingly irritating and when he was passing through a long deserted hallway someone pulled him hard into a dark corridor and pushed him against a rough stonewall. His second hand books, his quill and parchments fell to the ground and Barry gasped at the hard collision and the air on his lungs escaped him. 

“Heard you want to be the new Ravenclaw seeker Allen…”

Barry lifted his hazel eyes confused and he recognized Tony Woodward, the famous beater in the Slytherin Quidditch team holding him against the cold wall. 

“It looks like rumors run fast. Yes. I’m planning to go to the tryouts…” Barry replied defying the older student.

“Don’t go to the tryouts Allen …I’m warning you…if you do I will break all of your bones at the field.”

Barry scoffed and glared defiantly. “Afraid of a little competition Woodward?” Barry teased raising an eyebrow. “You need to intimidate other Quidditch players because you are not good enough for your own team?”

Barry instantly regretted his words when the taller and stronger Quidditch player slowly turned his fist in to metal and hit him hard on his stomach. It was a smart move. No one was going to notice the damage done. Barry closed his eyes trying to hold the pain, but his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor breathless. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you...don’t join the Ravenclaw team Allen.” Tony declared walking away leaving Barry alone on the dark hallway. Barry quickly scrambled up to his feet groaning with pain and grabbed all his things carefully with trembling hands. He noticed that he was already late to classes so he decided to flash through the castle to the History of Magic class that took place on the third floor on Class 72; unaware that Leonard Snart saw him bullied and worst of all use his speed. 

 

Barry tried to enter the classroom silently but professor Martin Stein glared at him annoyed with his impressive tardiness and Barry awkwardly confessed that he got lost. Which clearly was not a weird occurrence in Hogwarts in the first week of classes so Stein reluctantly nodded and Barry seated next to Iris who smiled sweetly at him. When the class finished he stayed with Iris talking for a while about their Houses and their common rooms. Iris talked about how magnificent Eddie Thawne was and Barry smiled truly happy for her. They started walking through crazy moving stairs talking about the Quidditch tryouts and they separated when Barry said he was going to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and she was going to other side of the castle to the Herbology class. Barry quickly joined Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity and Julian who were walking in front of him and joined their conversation about magical creatures while they passed through the Serpentine Corridor towards the far away classroom. 

 

The Slytherins were already inside the class and Barry seated next to Cisco and Caitlin in the second row. He got his old textbook out of his bag and waited for Professor Eobard Thawne to appear. He was kind of excited and nervous. D.A.D.A. was one of the most important classes to become an Auror so he needed to give his best. 

Cisco was sharing with Caitlin a chocolate frog when Thawne appeared from the shadows startling the whole classroom and the chocolate frog escaped and hided behind the teacher’s desk.

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts…” Eobard said dryly. “It is my job this year to arm you against evil wizards and dangerous magical creatures…and when it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach.” He said glaring while standing next to the blackboard. “We will see in this classroom the unforgivable curses and many other spells for duels and battles…some used by Aurors and some used by murderers.” He finished turning to see Barry who was writing really concentrated on his parchment with his feather quill. Barry was older since the last time he saw the kid. He hated the young, lean and weak speedster. He couldn’t still believe that the prophecy stated that Barry was the chosen one…that was a problem that he needed to solve quickly. He needed to dominate the speedster and change his fate. It was going to be a fun game. 

Eobard smirked. “Fascinating… it seems we have in the class a student who had witnessed and lived the consequences of someone in his family using the Dark Arts.”

Barry lifted his hazel eyes from his parchment and saw Thawne approach him with a dark menacing aura. Eobard’s blue eyes were inspecting him like he was unworthy of being at his class and an in Hogwarts in general. Barry shivered uncomfortable in his seat trying to ignore the hate Thawne was sending his way without any given reason…they didn’t even know each other…there was no reason for Thawne to hate him…. maybe he was just being paranoid.  

“Allen…care to tell us what happened to your father after using an unforgivable curse to murder your mother in cold blood?”

Barry felt his heart halt and his hazel eyes widened in shock. A heavy silence settled over and a dense tension started suffocating the classroom. The young speedster noticed that all of his classmates were glancing at him with curious looks... waiting for an answer.  

Eobard smiled. “I remember reading on the Daily Prophet that he first tortured Nora Allen with the Cruciatus curse in front of you…that the neighbors heard her screams…and then he executed her with the Killing Curse...”

Barry remembered the red and yellow flash of light in the living room of his house and at the end a green one…and then everything was over. Caitlin and Cisco glared at Eobard and Barry swallowed uncomfortable his feelings… he started fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall in the middle of the class.

“So how was it Allen?” Eobard pushed never breaking the eye contact with the young speedster. “Tell us what happened to your father…”

“H-He was wrongly s-sent to Azkaban...” Barry murmured trying to hide his broken voice and everyone started murmuring definitely judging him. He knew the Allen name was a disgrace in the community but he thought that at Hogwarts he wasn’t going to be affected by his terrible past.

“He was wrongly accused…he didn’t do it.” Barry stated defiantly with his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Some of his classmates were laughing softly and murmuring his name and he felt suddenly so exposed and vulnerable. 

“Believe what you wish Mr.Allen…but all the evidence and proofs stated quite the contrary. He was found out guilty.”

Barry grabbed the edges of his second hand book for support because he was feeling dizzy. He wanted to ran away and hide. He was being mocked by a teacher and in front of Leonard Snart. Barry wondered what face Leonard was making…maybe he was disgusted like everyone else by the fact that he has to share the classroom with the son of a murderer. 

“That’s correct…Azkaban…” Eobard said smirking. “Anyone who dares to use an unforgivable curse like the Cruciatus, Imperio or the Killing Curse are doomed to end in Azkaban forever…and in Azkaban the prisoners’ souls shatter by constantly being sucked by Dementors.”

Barry swallowed hard thinking about his innocent father. Barry noticed that he was trembling badly and he could feel Leonard looking at him, but he couldn’t face his nemesis right now. He was a mess. Eobard smiled at Barry’s clearly shocked state and turned to continued his class normally. Barry couldn’t even breathe...he lowered his head and tried to concentrate on his parchment. Suddenly he felt Caitlin’s warm hand over his hand and he smiled sadly. He was feeling miserable. 

“Some of you must be thinking of becoming Aurors.” Eobard continued. “An Auror, for those who doesn’t know is a member of an  _ elite  _ unit of highly trained, specialist officers. It is very difficult to fulfill the requirement to get into the training program. The student must have an excellent academic credential and have a minimum of five N.E.W.Ts in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms with top grades of either Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations.”

Barry scribbled all the requirements to the program with his head lowered. 

“Also wizards with criminal records can’t apply to the program.” He said looking at Barry who refused to look up. “And applicants are required to train in advanced magical combat and other elements of practical defense as well as criminal investigation. They must learn Concealment and Disguise and Stealth and Tracking, also learn about poisons and antidotes essentials. That’s why I am going to give you a parchment where each and everyone of you will write your complete name and your career of choice.”

Eobard handed the parchment to one of the Slytherin students and continued explaining about magical combat. After a while Barry received the paper and saw that the list was almost complete. He scanned the parchment and saw Leonard’s name next to his career choice _“Minister of Magic”_ Barry’s eyes widened wondering if it was a bad joke. He couldn’t even imagine Leonard as a Mayor in a muggle world. He rolled his eyes and wrote his name and _“Auror”_ next to it and he halted. Maybe the idea of him becoming an Auror was as ridiculous as Snart being the Minister of Magic. Barry gave Cisco the parchment and he sighed watching Eobard explain the basics of dueling. 

Half an hour later Eobard finished the class and dismissed all the students and asked Barry to stay. Leonard glanced at Barry worried. He didn’t like Thawne at all and he seemed to have something against Barry _. _

“Allen. I don’t appreciate jokes.” Thawne stated dryly.

“I don’t understand.” Barry said ashamed. 

“You want to become an  _ Auror _ ?” Eobard asked holding the list. 

“Yes sir. I want to save my dad from Azkaban.” Barry explained blushing.

“You must be out of your mind. Your father is a murderer Allen. You have no opportunity to be part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since your moral compass will always be broken and clouded...”

Thawne stared at Barry’s beautiful hurt face and then smirked about the irony. Finally after seven long years after killing Nora Allen he had Barry Allen where he wanted and now he could play with the kid. He could do whatever he wanted to ruin the young speedster’s pathetic life and finally take what was meant to be his while destroying the damned prophecy. 

“You will never become an Auror…Allen.” Thawne said thinking that the young Ravenclaw probably wouldn’t even survive the year and smirked at Barry’s shock. “You are dismissed.” 

Barry grabbed his stuff angry and exited the classroom defeated. He saw Caitlin, Cisco, and Julian waiting for him and to his surprise at the end of the hallway he saw Leonard and the rogues. 

“Barry are you okay?” Caitlin asked her friend. “What did Thawne wanted?”

“Yes I’m fine…” he replied refusing to make eye contact with anybody. “He just wanted to ask about my career choice…nothing important.”

Everyone stared at him silently.

“It was nothing…”

“We should go and have dinner then...” Cisco added thinking that Barry loved food and maybe that it could cheer up his friend.

Barry shook his head. “Sorry guys…I’m not hungry I will go and sleep for awhile. I’m tired and I want to be ready for the tryouts tomorrow… I promise that it was nothing… relax guys.”

Caitlin and Cisco nodded worried. 

“Do you want something?” Caitlin asked. “Maybe we could grab something for you to eat later at the common room.” 

“Thanks Cait…but I think I will pass.”

She nodded reluctantly and Barry walked away from Julian, Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity and disappeared quickly without turning back. 

 

* * *

 

“That ASSHOLE!” Cisco yelled walking through the courtyard on the way to the Great Hall. 

“Cisco they are going to hear you!” Caitlin said nervous looking at the startled students that turned to see them. “Lower your voice…”

“I don’t care!! I can’t believe that asshole just talked like that about Barry’s family. We should report him with Wells…he is a teacher for Merlin’s beard!” 

Caitlin and Felicity nodded entering the Great Hall. 

Julian sighed. “If you report him for this I can assure you Wells will probably just ask Eobard to measure his words during classes and Eobard is going to make things more difficult to Barry for the rest of the year, especially since Barry wants to become an Auror. It’s a bad idea guys.”

Cisco sighed thinking. He officially hated that man. “So what can we do?”

“Nothing…” Julian added taking a seat on the Ravenclaw table with his new friends. “Let’s just hope that this ends here and that Eobard stops harassing Barry…”

“What if he doesn’t stop?” Felicity asked worried. 

“Then maybe we could try to do something…but we will need proof and something more serious than just words.”

“I think words are already serious Julian.” Caitlin added.

“I know…but right now we will only do more harm than good.” Julian stated grabbing the bowl of salad.

 

* * *

 

Barry quickly arrived to the Ravenclaw common room door and waited for the riddle. 

“What begins and has no end and is the ending of all that begins?” the eagle door knocker asked. 

“Death.” Barry murmured without hesitation.

“Correct.” 

The door suddenly opened and Barry swiftly entered the common room. There were a few Ravenclaw students reading and talking but he just passed quickly like a gust of wind and rapidly opened the door of his room. He threw his stuff on the bed and he collapsed tired and depressed. He tried to block the memories of what happened but his mind just repeated all again and again like torture… _“you will never be an Auror…your moral compass is broken… your father tortured her…”_

Eobard’s words were full of venom and were inevitably shattering his dream to become an Auror to save his dad. Tears started falling from his eyes. He tried to stop them but it was impossible…he closed his eyes wishing for tomorrow…at least he was going to finally achieve one dream and become a Seeker. 

 

* * *

 

On the opposite side of the Great Hall, at the Slytherin long table, Lisa stared at Leonard with curiosity. “Lenny…”

“Mhm…” he mumbled distracted clearly lost in thought. 

“You froze your food.”

Len lowered his glance and noticed that he had frozen the fork he was holding and his dinner. 

“Shit…” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Lisa asked worried looking at her brother’s blue eyes. “You have been acting weird since we arrived to Hogwarts.”

“The scrawny kid.” Mick added smirking and taking a bite of his chicken. 

“What?” Lisa asked raising her eyebrows. “Who?”

“You know the Ravenclaw cutie he is obsessed with…even his familiar liked him.”

“Allen?” Lisa murmured taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. “Are you obsessed with him? You don’t even know him Lenny!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Lisa.” Len said slowly rolling his eyes towards the enchanting ceiling that reflected the real night sky. “I’m not obsessed…”

Mick raised his eyebrows. “You are…you can’t stop looking at him, you talk about him all day and you clearly can’t stop thinking of him since you met him at the Hogwarts Express...”

“It’s because I hate him...he is annoying and too good and bright despite his awful past and murderer father…” Leonard stated. “Something is wrong with that kid.”

“Right….” Lisa and Mick said in unison completely unconvinced of Len’s theory. 

“Oh…now I get it…” Lisa said suddenly. “You are worried about him…about what happened with Thawne in class.”

“What?” Leonard stated looking at the Ravenclaw table. 

“Yes you are…”

“No I’m not.” He said while he observed that Barry’s friends were eating without the cute wizard with hazel eyes who was probably feeling miserable and skipped his meal and hided in his room in the highest tower of the castle.

“You know…I’m usually a bastard and I like to bully annoying brats like Julian…” Mick stated grinning thinking about the incident at the Hogwarts Express. “But Thawne crossed the line…I don’t like him and I want to burn him alive…”

“Well maybe Allen deserved...” An annoying voice added. “Rumors run fast. I heard that the kid was humiliated and that it was extremely entertaining…I’m sad I missed that. Everyone was laughing at him and they told me they were disgusted to share a class with him. That kid is socially dead.” 

Leonard lifted his icy glance to see Tony Woodward. The bastard that dared to hit  _ his scarlet speedster  _ with his iron fist. No one touched his stuff. Tony needed to pay eventually. 

“So see you tomorrow at the Quidditch field Snart?” Woodward asked. 

“Yes. I will be there” He replied dryly. 

“Me too…” Mark added cheerfully oblivious to the tension.

“Great…see you tomorrow.” Woodward added.

“Woodward…” Len said and Tony turned to see him. “I just want you to warn you that I don’t appreciate people eavesdropping my conversations and that no one touches what's mine. Understood?”

“What the hell are you talking about Snart?”

“Understood?”

“Whatever Snart…” Tony said rolling his eyes and walking away. 

Hartley, Mark and Mick seemed surprised with Leonard’s hostility.

“What the hell was that Lenny?” Lisa asked puzzled.

“Nothing…”

Hartley exhaled. “Anyways I feel bad for Allen he didn’t came to have his dinner...” Rathaway added looking at the Ravenclaw table. “If Barry is feeling lonely or sad I would definitely volunteer to make him happy and show him a really good time...if you know what I mean.”

“We know…” Mark and Mick added at the same time. 

“Barry is mine.” Leonard said dryly and Hartley smirked.

“There it is… the truth…you like him.” Hartley murmured grinning. 

“Hartley don’t push your luck.” Leonard said standing up. “I’m tired…I will head back to the common room.”

“See you tomorrow at the field Snart.” Mark added excited because he wanted to be a keeper. Leonard nodded. 

“Don’t be late. I heard Captain Queen hates tardiness.” Mark added.

“Hartley…” Len murmured. 

“Yes?”

“Stay away from Barry.”

“I don’t promise anything Snart…the kid is too tempting and sweet.” Hartley teased licking his spoon lustfully. 

“You are warned.” Leonard said and he walked away stealing a last glance of the Ravenclaw table. Leonard sighed. Mick was right. He had a soft spot for the kid. Ever since their first meeting at the Hogwarts Express when he saw Barry something captivated him…probably Barry’s strong soul or his ridiculous bright smile. Something about Barry was different. He felt like he could understand the pain the kid was hiding. Especially understanding how was to live under the shadow of your own father. 

Leonard arrived to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room that was a long underground room with rough stonewalls with a high ceiling from which round and greenish lamps were hanging on metal chains. A green fire was crackling at the huge fireplace illuminating the room and a lot of students were talking at the sofas.  Leonard walked directly towards his room and found his white arktos whining. He climbed on his four poster bed and the white fox moved towards Len with his ears dropped back and trembling.

“Hey what’s wrong Mist?”

The fox climbed over him and whined sadly.  Leonard petted his familiar. “Are you hungry?”

The arktos howled. 

“Are you sick?” Leonard asked worried and the fluffy cute animal just sat stared at him. Leonard grabbed the fox and embraced it trying to calm him down. 

“It’s okay I’m here…” he whispered softly into the smooth white fur until both of them finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was really early in the morning and Barry could see from the window of his room the beautiful blue sky, all the school grounds, the lake and the Quidditch pitch. He carefully unwrapped his Silver Arrow. It was a humble broomstick but he was confident it could do the work. Joe always told him that he had the skill of his dad and with his natural speed he could be unstoppable in the Quidditch field. He finished putting on the clothes Ronnie gave him for the tryouts and smiled excited. Maybe his first day was terrible but today was going to be good. He was finally going to enjoy one of his dreams of being in a Quidditch team. 

Barry left his room quickly and made his way to the courtyard of the castle. He saw a lot of people with different uniforms excited ready to participate or look the auditions. Barry was walking through a hallway when he halted seeing Woodward at the end of the corridor walking towards him. Barry deciding to avoid an unnecessary confrontation turned quickly on his heels but he stumbled against two older Slytherin probably friends of Tony so he turned to face the annoying Slytherin beater. 

“I warned you Allen.” Woodward said grabbing the front of Barry’s blue and silver uniform and pushed him inside a lonely and dark classroom. 

“Tony get out of my way.” Barry threatened trying to move away from the older student and Woodward laughed blocking the way. 

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked grabbing Barry’s Silver Arrow and the other two bullies laughed loudly at the pathetic old broom. “You were thinking of doing the tryouts with this piece of antiquity?”

Barry tried to grab his broomstick back but the two bullies grabbed his arms and twisted them back painfully. 

“Hey! Release me!” Barry exclaimed defiant.

“Seriously Allen…I was worried about you being a threat to this year tournament but I was clearly wrong…” He continued laughing impressed. “My muggle grandma walking would be faster than this old piece of old broomstick.”

“Then let me go…” Barry said annoyed. “As you can see I’m not a threat.”

“Maybe I should just tie you here until the end of the tryouts…make you miss your chance.”

Barry struggled harder. He couldn’t miss the tryouts. “Don’t…”

“I made you a promise Allen and I intend to keep it.” Tony said smirking. “Hold him tight.”

Barry struggled and he saw Woodward’s hand turn into metal fist. Barry struggled harder he could use his speed and escape but he didn’t want the whole school knowing he was a speedster as well. He had enough trouble with his past to add this new piece of information…besides he didn’t want to lose his friendship with Cisco and Caitlin and they could get appalled of him if they knew that he was a speedster.  Barry closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the pain that was coming. Tony’s metal fist hit him on the same side that was almost healed from yesterday’s encounter. Barry screamed feeling his ribs break and one of the bullies covered his mouth silencing him. He couldn’t breath and tears formed on the corner of his eyes. His chest was rising and falling quickly completely scared and hyperventilating. He wasn’t good at fights at all and he still don’t know any spell to defend himself. 

Tony smiled and hit the other side with a sickening sound and Barry yelled feeling suddenly weak and dizzy. Barry was panting into the Slytherin’s huge hand on his face and his knees gave out. He was limp against one of his abusers broad chest. 

“Did you like that Allen?”

“Mmmgh..pffhshh…” Barry answered and Tony rolled his eyes. “Let him speak.”

The older Slytherin moved his hand away from Barry’s pale face. He was starting to sweat from the pain and the stress. 

“You won’t stop me Woodward.” Barry said with a little difficulty trying to sound threatening and he narrowed his eyes. “You can hit me all you want but I will go to the tryouts anyways…I will become a seeker and nothing will stop me. I will beat you at the field.”

“Really?” Tony asked raising his eyebrows entertained. “And how are you going to manage that without this broomstick.”

Barry’s eyes widened scared and his heart started beating wildly. Woodward grabbed the broom and smirked. Barry understood the Slytherin intentions. 

“Tony don’t do it…” He said afraid. He spend it all his money in the broomstick, he couldn’t afford a new one. 

“Beg to me Allen…” Tony said smiling.

“Please…” Barry murmured angry and scared struggling against the other Slytherins. 

“I can’t hear you…beg it like you mean it…and louder.”

“Please Tony don’t….” Barry said swallowing his pride. He was screwed without a broom. 

Tony grabbed the wooden stick and without a warning he easily broke it in half with his hands and knee. Barry’s heart stopped and shattered and Tony threw the broken broomstick to Barry’s feet. 

“Noooo!” Barry yelled feeling his heart strumming painfully in his chest.

“Let me see you try it without your pathetic Silver Arrow.” Tony said laughing darkly. “This year’s Quidditch cup will be Slytherin and nothing will stop us.”

The taller and stronger guy released Barry and he fell to the ground devastated and with a white-hot pain in his ribs that was killing him. He stared in shock at the ground. He couldn’t arrive to the tryouts without his Silver Arrow. Barry’s hands trembled seeing the remains of his broom. He really didn’t have money to buy a new one and he didn’t have time to replace it.

“You are pathetic Allen…” Woodward said walking away followed by his friends pleased with his harassment. “Like father like son.” 

Barry stared at his broken Silver Arrow and felt his warm tears falling to the ground. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the angst I promise better moments for Barry and Len ahead ♥  
> Let me know your thoughts! :3 And thanks for reading! You guys are the best, and again, thank you for the amazing comments and reviews that inspire me to continue writing!! I will try to update as soon as I can!


	3. The Quidditch Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! New chapter! :D  
> Enjoy! ♥  
> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: flashfrozenlove! ♥

 

 

**“We can't choose our fate, but we can choose others.**

**Be careful in knowing that...**   **”**

 

* * *

 

Leonard was walking with Lisa towards the Quidditch field feeling concerned. His white fox had been acting weird since last night and refused to eat and he wasn’t sure of what to do.  

“What’s wrong with you Lenny?” Lisa asked looking at Len’s broom and green uniform. “You are frowning… are you worried about the tryouts or still worried about Allen?”

“No. It’s Mist…she is refusing to eat and yesterday she was whining sadly.” Len said looking at the impressive Quidditch pitch decorated with the four Houses’ colors ready to held the first tryouts of the year. 

Lisa sighed. “Maybe she is sick?”

“I don’t think so…” Len added thinking. “But today…earlier in the morning she was trembling really scared. I asked Shawna to keep an eye on her…and Shawna told me that it was common for familiar to feel what their owners felt but I don’t feel worried or sad or scared for her to feel those emotions…it makes no sense.”

Lisa eyes suddenly widened with an idea. “For Merlin’s beard Len! You are an idiot!” 

Leonard stared at his twin sister expecting an explanation but Lisa only smiled. 

“Why exactly am I an idiot now?” Len asked in shock and Lisa laughed like crazy with the sudden realization. 

“Oh my god…everything makes so much sense now.” Len was so doomed.  

“What is it?” Len asked annoyed.

“Oh god…you really are painfully slow.” She said thrilled with her grasp about the whole situation.

Len glared irritated. “Would you care to explain what’s so entertaining?”

“I don’t know…” she said smirking. “I would love to see you try to figure things out on your own.”

“Lisa if you know what’s wrong with Mist just tell me…”

“You are right… your little white fox is too cute and she deserves better.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Len asked arriving to the Slytherin entrance of the Quidditch pitch. He was going to move the tent’s cloth when he heard Tony’s loud voice speaking and a couple of Slytherins laughing. 

“He had an old Silver Arrow. Can you believe that?” Tony added and Len and Lisa turned to see each other. “How pathetic Allen could be. He couldn’t even afford a decent broomstick…I didn’t know that he was also poor… and I was worried about him playing for Ravenclaw…”

Len clenched hard his grip on his brand new Lightning Strike 6000.

“So you let him go?” one of the Slytherins asked curious. 

“No way…he is just so annoying and weak and I didn’t want to risk this year’s Quidditch Cup. You now that I desperately need to win the Tournament. This is my last year at Hogwarts and my grades are awful and I need to get scouted by a good Quidditch team or my life is over. The scouts will arrive at the end of the year to the last Quidditch game.”

“So what did you do to Allen?” a woman’s voice asked and Len and Lisa held their breath.   
“I broke the kid’s old broomstick.”

Len was going to kill Tony Woodward right there and then when Lisa stopped him. 

“Lenny wait.” She whispered softly.

“And then I broke his ribs…I hit him so hard that he won’t be able to make it to the tryouts. He is probably still crying alone in the dark classroom hiding. He couldn’t even fight me and he begged me to stop. It was so pathetic. Anyways… we are good… Ravenclaw won’t have a seeker and we will have one less House to worry about.”

Leonard was beyond angry. Barry didn’t deserve more suffering. First Eobard and now this idiot…and the kid already had a terrible childhood and he was fighting hard against all the obstacles to be a good wizard. He was sweet and bright and he deserved happiness. Leonard groaned angry and opened the tent’s door startling all the Slytherins inside and Lisa followed him angry as well.

“Snart…”

“Woodward.” Len said with an icy glare. He was really mad and what made his blood boil with hot raw anger was the fact that Woodward ruined his chance to see Barry in the Ravenclaw’s Quidditch uniform. 

“You are dead…”

 

* * *

 

Barry struggled to get to his feet. The classroom was dark, cold and full of dust. His whole body ached badly and his broom was badly broken in half. He breathed in closing his eyes tightly. His ribs were probably shattered like his dreams. He tried to calm down because he was trembling with stress and anger and picked up the broom inspecting it carefully. Maybe he could try to fix it. Barry slowly took his wand out and whispered the only spell he knew to fix things.

“Reparo”

Sparks flew out of his wand but the Silver Arrow remained broken. Barry sighed disappointed. He was doomed. His warm tears trailed down his cheeks silently. He had wanted to become a seeker to honor his father…because he loved the thrill of flying and the speed and because he really wanted to impress Leonard Snart with his skills. He clutched the magical broom thinking of a solution when he suddenly remembered that Cisco wanted to become a Magical Artifact Maker… an inventor of sorts and work with the Ministry of Magic…he smirked with an idea. Barry slowly opened the door of the classroom and waited for a couple of Hufflepuff to disappear and he flashed with his incredible speed towards the highest tower of the castle to the Ravenclaw common room. 

“What disappears the moment you say its name?”

“Silence.” Barry said answering correctly the riddle and he entered the room out of breath and he swayed against a wall. He groaned. Clearly using his speed made his injuries worse. He couldn’t breath properly without feeling the pain asphyxiating him. 

 

Cisco and Caitlin were talking and getting ready to see the tryouts when they gasped to see Barry enter the room and they rushed to his side. 

“Dude what the hell are you doing here?” Cisco asked worried that Barry was going to arrive late to the Quidditch tryouts. “You should be at the pitch!”

“Barry are you okay?” Caitlin asked worried looking at Barry’s pale face and thin layer of sweat on his face. He was trembling.

“I’m okay…but I need your help…” 

Barry showed Cisco his ruined Silver Arrow. “Cisco can you fix it?”

“Shit…” Cisco murmured looking at the broken broom. “Barry what happened?”

“I tried using the reparo spell…but it didn’t work.” Barry confessed mortified. 

“No… _ reparo _ only works with non-magical objects…” Cisco explained looking at the broomstick. 

“Please…Can you do something?” Barry asked desperate between gasps. 

“I might have an idea…but I’m not sure if it’s going to work…” Cisco confessed looking at Barry’s puffy bright eyes fill with hope. “I can try…come on let’s go to our room. I need my tools.”

The speedster moved slowly away from the wall and he gasped at the pain in his chest and he tumbled and leaned on one of the couches of the common room. 

“Barry!” Caitlin exclaimed worried. “You are badly hurt!”

Barry nodded closing his eyes. There was no sense in hiding his wounds now.

“Come on… I will help you.” Cisco gave Caitlin the Silver Arrow and he offered his shoulder to Barry. The speedster lifted his arm groaning and he wrapped it around Cisco’s shoulder and neck and he leaned for support. “Thanks…I think I got worse when I…  _ ran _ towards here.”

“You ran?” Caitlin asked worried following his friends to the boy’s dormitory. “Are you insane!?”

“It wasn’t my brightest idea, I agree… but I was desperate…”

Cisco opened the door and Julian was changing his shirt when he saw Barry walk in with Cisco’s help and Caitlin carrying a Silver Arrow.  

“Hey Allen are you okay?” Julian asked worried seeing his friend collapse on the bed besides him groaning and then he turned to see Caitlin. “And what are you doing here? This is a boy’s dormitory! They can take points of our House if someone finds you here!”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “No one will find me here and I’m here to help Barry he is hurt.” 

“Cisco tell me you can fix my broomstick.” Barry said ignoring the argument between Julian and Caitlin. 

“I can’t fix it completely…. but maybe I can manage to have a temporary solution at least for the tryouts.” Cisco explained looking under his bed for his magical tools. 

“Thanks Cisco…I owe you one.” 

“No problem dude… and thank me if this works…I’m still not sure if this is going to work.”

Caitlin approached the bed to inspect Barry. 

“Care to explain what the hell happened to you?” Caitlin asked concerned. 

“Tony Woodward.”

“The Slytherin beater?” Julian asked surprised. 

Barry nodded a little ashamed. “He beat me and I think he broke my ribs…”

“Let me see…” Caitlin said moving closer to the bed. 

Barry hesitated and Caitlin glared. “Come on Barry…If you are badly hurt you can’t go to the trials.”

Barry nodded and lifted his Quidditch shirt and Caitlin gasped closing her eyes. Barry’s torso was turning purple and the bruises were spreading everywhere. 

“Dude…that looks bad…” Cisco said frowning at the sight of his friend’s chest.   

The speedster feeling self-conscious at Cisco and Caitlin’s reaction swiftly covered his chest and abs. 

“Barry why on Merlin’s beard, Woodward decided to attack you? What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Barry said pouting sadly. 

“Slytherins…” Julian added shaking his head thinking of Mick. “They are all the same…”

“No they aren’t…” Cisco added thinking of Lisa and Barry agreed thinking secretly of Leonard. 

“Tony said he didn’t want competition on the field…” Barry explained seating on the bed leaning on the pillows. “He didn’t want me to be the Ravenclaw seeker.”

“It’s because he is an idiot.” Julian added clearly not impressed. “This is Woodward’s last year at Hogwarts and he failed a lot of the examinations of the Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.s.) with P, D and T grades.”

“What the hell are P, D and T grades?” Barry asked confused.

“Poor…Dreadful and Troll.”

“Oh…” Barry said frowning.  

“So he couldn’t take a lot of the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (N.E.W.T.s) to help him pursue a career after graduation so he needs to win this year’s Quidditch Cup for Slytherin so that he can get scouted in to a good Quidditch team after Hogwarts or his life at the Wizardry Community is ruined. Basically he is desperate.”

Cisco scoffed and Caitlin rolled her eyes. Barry on the other side sighed feeling suddenly bad for Woodward. 

“Even if he is desperate…that doesn’t give him the right to break Barry’s ribs.” Caitlin stated angry. 

“I agree.” Cisco added fuming trying to see how to fix Barry’s broom.

“So…Cait can you heal bones?” Barry asked hopeful.

Caitlin scoffed. “Barry I want to be a healer but I’m not one yet…there are spells to mend broken bones but you will need to go to the Hospital Wing…I can assure you Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix you in a blink of an eye. ”

“No…I don’t want anyone to know about this…besides Madam Pomfrey will make me miss the trials…” Barry said worried. “Do you know any spell to ease the pain?” 

“Barr….”

“Please Cait…help me.”

“I might know one but it is a bad idea.”

“Why?” Barry asked curious.

“Because your pain will go away and you are going to play Quidditch and then when the effects of the spell fades you are going to feel a lot more pain since you strained yourself playing…”

“I will be careful… I promise…”

“And also because I have never used this spell on anyone before and I’m afraid of hurting you.” Caitlin explained nervous looking at Barry’s eyes.

“Do it…I believe in you....” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t…please…you are my only hope Cait.”

“Fine!” She said defeated. “Lie down on your back and lift your shirt.”

Barry did as told and he smiled at Caitlin. 

“This is probably going to hurt.” Caitlin said worried. 

“Ferula” She murmured waving her wand softly and the charm created bandages around Barry’s torso. Barry groaned at the sudden bindings strapping tightly the area but quickly a warm feeling eased his pain.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked worried looking at Barry’s eyes. 

“Yes, I feel fi-” Barry didn’t finish when he suddenly groaned and closed his eyes tightly screaming. 

Caitlin started to panic. “Barry! Oh my god! BARRY!”

Barry opened his eyes. “I’m kidding I’m fine…” he said smiling mischievously. 

“Oh my god! You idiot!” she said punching Barry on his arm. “I hate you!”

Cisco and Julian laughed.

“You scared me!” Caitlin added angry. 

“Sorry I couldn’t resist.” Barry added. “I owe you one Cait….I feel really good and it doesn’t hurt as badly as before.”

“Well that charm only works for about twenty minutes…so you need to hurry and catch the snitch fast...I don’t want you fainting on the middle of the game.”

Barry nodded and he turned to Cisco. “Tell me you have good news.”

“I have good and bad news.”

“Good news?”

“I can manage to temporary fix it…”

“Bad news?”

“The fix will only work for fifteen minutes and you can’t fly above 70ft.”

“That’s more than perfect Cisco!” Barry said eager. “I will catch the snitch in less than fifteen minutes and below 70ft! I can do this!”

Cisco nodded and grabbed his working tools that were in a wooden chest and Barry noticed that they looked similar to muggle woodworking tools.

“Every broomstick has specific kinds of woods. This one was produced by broom-maker Leonard Jewkes and this was the true fore-runner of the racing brooms… the reason why the  _ reparo _ spell alone didn’t work is because this beauty has an amalgamation of variety of charms and anti-jinxes in order to improve their flight.”

Barry nodded watching carefully as Cisco worked on the broom. 

“A broom is a precisely engineered and magically complex product…” Cisco explained slowly. “When Tony broke the broom all the charms broke and they lost their effectiveness so even if I manage to put it back together it would no longer have the same capabilities as it did before so you should be careful while flying Barry…”

“I will.”

Cisco grabbed a black tape and wrapped the broomstick together. The tape merged glowing like gold and the bright light slowly faded merging in to the wood. Julian and Caitlin stared at Cisco in awe and Barry smiled. Cisco grabbed his wand and searched in a small notebook for spells. 

“Fixi robur.” He said waving his wand and the broom glowed white and Caitlin turned her face away from the intense light. “That was for mending the core of the wood.” Cisco explained and Julian nodded looking at the broom. 

Cisco turned a couple of pages of his notebook and smiled. “Oh…this is good…caleris animae” He murmured tapping his wand against the Silver Arrow and a strong gust of wind appeared in the room creating a small chaos. All the papers flew around the room until the broomstick absorbed the whirlwind. 

“What the hell was that for?” Julian said trying to fix his messy golden hair from the wind. 

“That’s for making the Silver Arrow a little bit faster when Barry soars in favor of the wind.”

“That’s awesome Cisco.” Barry said amazed with his friend overwhelming skill. He couldn’t wait to fly his fixed broomstick. 

“And the last and most important basic spell…Volaris”

The broom suddenly levitated and Barry’s eyes widened. “Cisco! Thanks!”

Barry hugged Caitlin and Cisco and he grabbed his broom excited. “Thank you guys!”

“Remember Barry twenty minutes for the healing charm…” Caitlin added concerned.

“Dude and fifteen minutes for the broomstick…” Cisco said looking at Barry. “The broom will literally break in half after that time. I don’t want to see you falling to your own death.”

Barry laughed nervously. “Okay I promise I won’t… thanks guys… I have no words to thank you no one had ever done this much for me…” Barry said ashamed feeling his face turn crimson. 

Caitlin smiled warmly. “That’s what friends are for Barr…”

“Go fucking own the tryouts!” Cisco added. “Team Ravenclaw!”

“Wait…there’s only a little problem.” Julian said and everyone turned to see him. “The tryouts will start in one minute…you won’t be able to get there that fast...you have to cross all the castle and that’s at least ten minutes.”

Barry smirked ready to tell his friends his secret. “Time is not a problem…”

Cisco and Caitlin furrowed their brows. 

“I’m a speedster.” Barry said disappearing with a streak of yellow lightning trailing him leaving his Ravenclaw friends in shock.

 

* * *

 

“You are dead Woodward…” Leonard said grabbing the front of Tony’s uniform starting to freeze the older student’s clothes when a streak of lightning passed next to the Slytherin tent with a massive gust of wind following it. Len released his enemy recognizing the speedster and walked towards the Quidditch pitch to see Barry suddenly walking towards Ronnie Raymond smiling brightly with his Silver Arrow in hand. Len stared at Barry smirking and pleased to see how handsome the speedster looked wearing the Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Leonard?” Woodward yelled exiting the tent and Len smirked and swiftly froze the ground of the Slytherin area and Tony slipped and fell on his ass. Lisa laughed and some of the Slytherins scoffed at the sight. 

Woodward groaned and then he froze. Barry Allen was laughing on the other side of the Quidditch pitch with the Silver Arrow and talking with the Ravenclaw Captain and Madam Hooch. He was suddenly confused. It was impossible to fix a broomstick so fast and he was certain that he broke Barry’s ribs badly. 

“Why so pale Tony?” Lisa asked smirking and Mark and Mick joined the group. “Did you see a ghost?”

Tony stood up silently and glared at Leonard. “You will pay for this Snart.” 

“Really?” Leonard asked intrigued. “And exactly how are you going to make me pay Woodward?”

Tony smirked. “You will see…you are not as subtle as you think you are Snart.” He said looking suddenly to the other side of the field where Barry was probably listening carefully at Ronnie explaining the Quidditch rules. 

“Don’t you dare to touch him again Woodward or next time I promise I will freeze your fingers one by one and break them so slowly you will wish you never crossed my path.”

Woodward scoffed. “Unbelievable Snart…. have you fallen for that sorry excuse of wizard? That kid is worthless… you could definitely do better… from a Slytherin senior to freshman I recommend you to stay away from Allen, Snart…”

“I do what I want Woodward…so fuck off.”

Woodward laughed. “Well now I want to play with Allen more…you know…that kid was born to take a beating and I will gladly give it to him since his screams sounds like music to my ears.”

Leonard rushed towards Woodward and punched him hard in the face with his fist covered in ice. 

“Lenny!” Lisa yelled with her light blue eyes wide open and Mick laughed.

“Kick his ass Len!” Mark added. 

“HEY!” Oliver yelled angry entering the pitch holding his Lightning Strike 6000. “What the hell do you think you are both doing? Stop right now or I will confiscate your broomsticks and ban you both from the team.”

Woodward and Snart stopped fighting and glared at each other. Madam Hooch sounded her whistle on the other side of the field and Oliver turned to see her and she made a motion asking if everything was alright. Oliver nodded and Madam Hooch turned to continue talking to the Ravenclaw team, but Leonard noticed that Barry was looking at him with concern all written over his cute face… probably because he witnessed the fight with Tony. 

“Good...now…” Oliver said turning to Lisa and he narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you doing here? I don’t see you wearing a Quidditch uniform…only Quidditch players are allowed here Lisa.”

Leonard turned to see Lisa who was going to protest but Oliver continued.

“Go back to the stands…”

Lisa pouted but she swiftly obeyed and Leonard glared at Oliver. 

“Now…the Ravenclaw team will be the first to do their tryouts…we will see their team auditions, and then we will see the Gryffindor’s test, then is our turn and the Hufflepuff team is the last one…” Oliver explained quickly. “This event is held here in the Quidditch pitch so that other students can come and support their teams and friends… but when we are going to train for a real match we will use the Quidditch Training Pitch…it is smaller than this stadium and it does not contain any goal hoops nor spectator stands for preventing students from other Houses to spy on the training of the other Team Houses. Understood?”

Everyone nodded silently. 

“Perfect.” Captain Queen said dryly. “So let’s move…we will seat at the right side of the tent and I want you to evaluate each and everyone of their players and try to avoid the mistakes they make during your own tryouts.”

Len seated next to Mick and Mark with his brand new broomstick by his side and saw the Ravenclaw team walk to the center of the field. Barry looked a little nervous but happy. Len unconsciously smiled and he panicked when Barry turned to see him but to his surprise the kid smiled brightly at him. 

 

* * *

 

Barry was nervous… _ excited but really nervous _ . He really didn’t think everything through. Madam Hooch and Ronnie spent five minutes talking about the rules of the game and now he had only ten minutes to catch the snitch. It was going to be impossible. He looked at the Ravenclaw stands and saw Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin waving at him and Julian smiling. Barry smiled back and he turned to see the Slytherin side of the pitch and Leonard was looking at him smiling…. _ weird… _ but the sight of the blue eyed Slytherin smiling shyly at him was so beautiful that he smiled back feeling his heart skip a beat.  

“Everyone ready?” Ronnie yelled thrilled. “Let’s fly and…good luck all of you.”

The Ravenclaw team was divided into two teams for the tryouts and the Captain wasn’t playing since he was going to observe the new players. Madam Hooch was refereeing and she stood in the middle of the field with her broom in her hand. 

“Now I want a nice fair game, all of you…” She said once they were all gathered around her. “Mount your brooms…” 

Barry climbed on his Silver Arrow and he heard laughs from the stands probably judging him for playing with an old broom. He clenched his hands on the handle and swallowed. 

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and all the team rose up, high into the air, except Barry’s broom. 

“Oh shit…not right now…” Barry said mortified looking at the handle of his broom. “…Come on…not now…”

Everyone was laughing loudly at him and he started turning crimson.

“Allen for today!” Madam Hooch yelled and he nodded looking at Ronnie staring at him confused.

“Shit! Come on..up…UP!”  The Silver Arrow finally reacted and he smiled feeling the rush of the speed and the wind on his face. He was flying so fast he arrived the 50ft in seconds. This was it. He was finally going to achieve one of his dreams and he was going to become the best seeker Ravenclaw has ever had in the history of Hogwarts.  

Madam Hooch released the four balls. The two Bludgers and the Snitch were bewitched to fly off their own accord but the Quaffle was thrown into the air to signal the start of play. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up and the chasers started fighting for the ball. The game started and Barry’s time was running out. The speedster was flying up above the other players waiting to catch a glimpse of the golden Snitch. Barry saw the other seeker doing exactly the same like him and he noticed that on the stands all of the teachers were seeing the match. Tess Morgan was overly excited to see her team playing and she was laughing with Wells about something while on the other side Eobard was glaring at him. Barry furrowed his brow confused and broke their sudden eye contact. He didn’t understand Thawne…” _ why the hell did he hate him so much?” _ Barry put the thought aside and he continued looking for the Snitch. 

Barry smiled when he heard that his team scored twice. Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of gold and his heart started pumping wildly but it was just a reflection. He sighed disappointed and he was turning to see to his other side when a Bludger decided to fly in his way like a cannonball and he barely managed to dodge it feeling the Silver Arrow falter.

“Shit…no don’t…” he said feeling the broom waver. He didn’t have much time left. He really needed to catch the Snitch fast.

Then in a blink of an eye, Barry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of golf. The other Ravenclaw seeker also saw it immediately and they were neck-to-neck flying at high-speed towards the Snitch. Everyone on the stands unconsciously hold their breaths and the Ravenclaw chasers seemed to had forgotten that they were supposed to be playing as they started to halt midair to watch the seekers fight for the golden ball.  Barry was way faster than the other kid. The speedster smiled and he lifted his hand to try to grab the little round ball, wings fluttering and darting up ahead and he put on an extra shot of speed straining his broomstick when the other seeker pushed him out of the way and they both tumbled a little and the Snitch disappeared from their sight. 

“Shit!” Barry said angry. He had been so close. The other seeker smirked and Barry suddenly saw the Snitch again but this time flying upwards at a high velocity towards the sky near the Ravenclaw stands. The other seeker didn’t notice it… and Barry smirked rushing forward and up leaving the other seeker confused. He was so fast the Ravenclaw students only saw a streak of blue fly up causing an impressive vacuum of air. 

Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin were yelling excitedly and Julian frowned confused and worried. 

“Hey Cisco…” Julian said loudly competing with the overwhelming noise of the crowd.

“Yes?” Cisco asked excited turning to see his blond friend. 

“Shouldn’t Barry be like you know…avoiding to fly too high?”

“Oh shit…” Cisco said turning to see Barry flying up following the Snitch. “Shit…shit…that’s not good…if he doesn’t turn back he is going to fall.”

Suddenly a loud sound on the field made everyone turn their heads towards the center of the pitch. A bludger hit one of the players breaking his arm and Madam Hooch flew to assist the injured chaser. Wells and Tess decided to leave the stands probably to go to the field to help the kid and everyone started talking about the accident and Madam Hooch took the kid to a side of the field to wait for Madam Pomfrey alongside Ronnie.

Meanwhile Barry extended his arm to grab the Snitch. He was so bloody close. The other seeker joined him up and made his body collide against Barry to push him away from the golden ball.  The two seekers continued flying up and fighting until the clouds were a little too cold. Barry shivered but pushed forward and he smiled when his fingertips touched the wings of the Snitch, he leaned forward in his broom and grabbed the Snitch ending the game winning 150 points for Ravenclaw team. The other seeker defeated sighed and turned around to the field flying fast feeling defeated and sad. Barry smiled but suddenly the broom broke in half and his hands slipped from the broom.

“Oh shit! No…no no...no…” Barry said with panic in his voice and he was suddenly falling fast…really…really, really fast towards the ground. Barry suddenly realized that he had been flying too high and that he had completely forgotten Cisco’s warning in the rush and excitement of the game. “ _Cisco is definitely going to kill me if I survive...I’m an idiot and then Caitlin will probably kill me too.”_ Barry thought feeling the strong wind against his body and his blue cape flicker wildly against it. His heart was beating fast and he could feel a weird sensation in his stomach like a void…like the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t breathe nor scream. He could see the Quidditch field getting closer and he closed his eyes tightly feeling scared and doomed. He turned to prepare to fall of his back and exhaled preparing to his demise. There was literally nothing he could do about his fate or death… probably Woodward would be finally happy and Thawne as well.   

The commotion of the injured Ravenclaw drew all the attention to the side of the field and away from the seekers, but Leonard and Mick always kept their eyes on Barry and the other kid. Mick groaned suddenly confused at the sky.

“Len…is that half of Allen’s Silver Arrow?” Mick asked frowning and Mark turned to see skyward. 

Len’s blue eyes widened when he saw Barry plummeting down at an incredible speed. 

Caitlin’s scream pierced the air of the field along with Felicity and Cisco calling Barry’s name. Everyone started screaming alarmed and Leonard turned to see the Headmaster’s seat but Wells was nowhere to be seen so he grabbed his Lightning Strike 6000 and soared into the field. 

“LEN!” Mick yelled as he saw his friend fly towards Barry. 

Everyone gasped and turned to see Snart fly towards Barry. The Slytherin wasn’t as fast at the Ravenclaw but he managed to use all the speed the Lightning Strike 6000 was able to do…probably one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. Leonard approached the lean speedster and caught Barry in mid air by the waist.

“It’s okay I got you Scarlet!” 

Barry opened his hazel eyes but closed them quickly and tightly feeling his chest and ribs protest with Len’s rough hold on him but he was more than glad that the Slytherin decided to catch him mid air he didn’t want to die from a free fall in front of a huge crowd. 

“Snart?” Barry frowned.

“Barry!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Barry asked panicking in mid air. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“DOING SOMETHING STUPID!”

“DON’T YELL AT ME SCARLET! I’M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!”

“You do know that this new Quidditch broomsticks can only hold one person right?”

“WHAT?”

Suddenly they were both diving towards the hard ground together and yelling.

“SHIT!”

“LEN! Let go of me!”

“NO!”

“LET GO OF ME!”

Len grabbed Barry tightly and on purpose increased the velocity of the dive aiming for the sand on the field under the goal posts. When he was about to crash Len quickly lifted the polished ebony handle to fly horizontally from the ground and he veered the broomstick releasing it to land roughly on his back and Barry safely over him and the broom kept flying a few meters away until it halted. Len groaned when his body hit the ground and Barry fell perfectly over him. They made the sand fly around them and everyone at the stands was screaming, some of the students were cheering and other were in shock. Cisco and Caitlin started running towards the field as well as Lisa, Mick, Oliver and Ronnie.

“So…are you okay Scarlet?” Len asked at the speedster over him. 

“Never better…” Barry said holding the golden snitch tightly in his hand looking at Len’s blue eyes. 

“What happened up there?” Len asked tightening softly his embrace on the lean Ravenclaw that fitted perfectly over him.  

“My Silver Arrow was broken…” Barry said sadly shifting over Len, his ribs were starting to hurt badly again.. 

“Are you an idiot? That was really dangerous…you could have died.” 

“I didn’t thanks to you…by the way Leonard what are you? Some kind of hero or something?”

Leonard scoffed remembering he had said those words to Barry at the Hogwarts Express.

“Maybe but just for you…” Snart confessed smirking and wishing he could kiss the speedster right now but there were so many spectators that he knew it was a bad idea. 

“And it’s Len.”

“Well, thanks for saving me Len…” the Ravenclaw whispered blushing and leaning forward until their noses were almost touching and he smiled brightly. “…and it’s Barry by the way.”

Leonard stared at the speedster and suddenly everything made sense… he finally understood why Lisa was laughing like crazy earlier...Barry was his soul mate…that’s why Mist reacted to Barry’s feelings and not his. Leonard grinned happy looking at Barry’s lovely hazel eyes. “I prefer to call you  _ Scarlet _ …”

Barry rolled his eyes skyward and laughed captivating Leonard’s heart. 

“Whatever  _ Len…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...Mischief Managed! Yay!  
> Let me know what you think! ♥ Was it good? Was it what you guys expected? :3
> 
> Ahhh I love Quidditch! haha  
> Ps. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	4. Red Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back! ♥ I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait with this fic!  
> So...Yay! Finally! After all this time...a new chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! :3

 

**“Happiness can be found in the darkest of times.”**

 

* * *

 

Barry was still resting over Len’s chest smiling brightly, their noses almost touching, and eyes meeting with a deep longing and desire, when the seeker felt a white-hot pain in his body radiating from his ribs. The speedster closed his eyes tightly and groaned feeling a little dizzy with shortness of breath.

“Hey…Scarlet?” Len asked worried looking at the pain reflected on the speedster’s face. “Are you okay?”

The Ravenclaw nodded quickly. “Yes…I’m fine…don’t worry.” Barry replied moving up a little and falling next to Len resting on his back over the hot sand of the Quidditch pitch. Barry swallowed hard and stared at the deep blue sky above him feeling the pain starting to invade his whole body and a faint taste of blood in his mouth. Caitlin’s spell was quickly fading away and all the wounds caused by Woodward were once again reappearing on his skin forming purple bruises. Barry sighed thinking that Caitlin was right. His wounds probably got worse while playing Quidditch.

“I guess you are now officially the new seeker of the Ravenclaw team…” Len said proudly and Barry laughed with strain.

“It was amazing Scarlet. I must confess that your catch was really impressive.”

“I guess, but not as impressive as _your catch_.” Barry added smiling and blushing at the Slytherin but the smile quickly faded away with a sharp pain in his chest and he started coughing. Len quickly shifted to sit on the sand of the pitch alarmed and he froze to see the Ravenclaw coughing blood.

“Shit! Scarlet!” Len panicked seeing Barry’s complexion turn ashen. “You are badly hurt! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Len lifted Barry’s head to his lap.

“I -I can’t breathe!”

Leonard was scared. He didn’t understand. He had tried everything to avoid injuring the Ravenclaw during the fall with a soft landing… “ _what the hell was going on?”_

“Barry…” Len said afraid of not knowing what to do and terrified of moving him more since it could hurt him. “Where are you injured?”

“M-My chest…” Barry groaned and his voice was faint. He could feel the bandages Caitlin made disappear and the pain was terrible. He tried to sit down, but he couldn’t. The ache on his lungs was too much to handle.

“Len…I c-can’t breathe…” He said weakly.

“Barry don’t move.”

“The s-spell is over.”

Len frowned confused at Barry’s words. “What spell?” He said worried looking at the speedster who groaned from the pain and started coughing again.

“It’s okay…Barry don’t talk… just hang in there…” Len murmured to Barry and the speedster nodded closing his hazel eyes tightly. Len glanced to the stands to see everyone running towards them.

“Lenny!!” Lisa yelled running towards her brother as fast as she could. “Thank god you are okay!”

Mick and Mark soon joined them running next to Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin looked alarmed.

“Barry! Oh, my god! Are you okay?” Caitlin asked kneeling beside Len knowing that the question was stupid.

“I’m fine…” Barry said through clenched teeth but clearly, he wasn’t fine at all.

“Oh damn! My spell is over! Barry don’t move.”

“Stand back! Make some space!” Madame Hooch yelled and everyone moved away and Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells appeared on the field with the loud sound of thunder.  

“He can’t breathe!” Caitlin added quickly noticing that Barry had shortness of breath. “I think he has broken ribs and he is coughing blood.”

Madame Hooch nodded at Caitlin, she rolled up her long black sleeves and started inspecting her injured student assessing all the damage.

“Mr. Allen…you have broken ribs and probably a laceration in your lung I’m going to cast a sleeping spell on you to ease the pain and we will take you to the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey. She will give you the proper treatment immediately.”

Barry nodded with teary eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of everyone, especially not Len, he didn’t want to seem weak, but he was in so much pain.

Madam Hooch raised her wand and wavered over Barry’s face.

“Somnum”

White sparks, like small particles of dust, appeared from the end of Madame Hooch’s wand and the young seeker instantly fell asleep closing his hazel eyes letting the comforting darkness ease his pain. Leonard noticed how Barry’s grip on the small golden ball slowly loosened and the snitch opened its wings and flew up towards the sky, but remained close to the young seeker.

“He is going to be fine…” Madame Hooch commented feeling the tension of the concerned students in the air. 

“I will take him to the Healing Wing.” Wells said softly and moving next to Barry to lift him in bridal style. Len felt his heart clench seeing Barry looking so lifeless.

The Headmaster muttered some words and with an audible noise like a thunder Wells and Barry disappeared from the field.

“Everyone out of the pitch! NOW!” Madame Hooch ordered and all the students and professors who gathered at the scene started moving out of the arena quickly... “We will continue with the tryouts! Next team! Gryffindor!!”

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and then she turned to see Len and Mick. “Excellent catch Snart…really impressive…you saved Allen’s life. Fifty points to Slytherin.”

Leonard glanced away a little uncomfortable. “I just didn’t want his death ruining the tryouts…”

Madam Hooch scoffed amused knowing better and she left the field feeling proud of her student.  

“Ruining the tryouts?”  Lisa scoffed rolling her eyes so hard that she almost could see her own brain. “Seriously Lenny?”

Mick laughed loudly. “Well got to say that I didn’t imagine seeing you as the hero type buddy…at least not in this lifetime.”

“I’m not a bloody hero Mick…” Len snarled icily. “Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“Well you will have to explain that to your fan club.” Mick said smirking and Lisa laughed.

“My _what?”_ Len asked honestly oblivious.

“Your new fan club.” Mick pointed to the right and Leonard turned to see a group of frisky girls from different houses smiling at him, laughing, blushing and gossiping. They suddenly waved their hands noticing that Len was watching them and he glared coldly at the group wishing he could freeze them all.

 _“Lenny…”_ Lisa warned with a low whisper and hard punch on his shoulder. “…don’t be so cold.”

Leonard groaned annoyed. “Just my luck…”

“Well what you did to save the doll was kind of cool…” Mick added. “Really stupid but badass…”

“Well I didn’t want the attention…”

Lisa laughed. “Don’t be a liar, you are a dramatic jerk and you love attention, especially Barry’s attention.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.” Mick and Lisa answered in unison.

“Kill me Mick…”

Mick scoffed. “Can’t do buddy…Lisa will kill me if I kill you…”

“Yep…” Lisa added and Len rolled his eyes.  

The three Slytherins started walking away from the field to let the Gryffindor’s tryouts beginning when Len saw Barry’s friends moving quickly through the crowd.

“Mick, Lisa. Follow me. I have some questions and I want the answers.” Len ordered and the moved through the rest of students. “

 

* * *

 

“Shit… this is all my fault…” Caitlin said worried grabbing Cisco to drag him with her to the Hospital Wing. “We need to go and see Barry…God! I’m so stupid! How could I let Barry convince me that this was a good idea at all? I shouldn’t have healed his wounds! I’m an idiot!”

“Cait…this is my fault too.” Cisco added uneasy.  “I fixed poorly his broom… _remember?_ He almost died because of me... _”_

Caitlin sighed worried stopping at the entrance of the Quidditch Stadium. “Julian, are you coming with us?”

“Yes…someone needs to keep you guys away from trouble.”

Cisco scoffed. “If I remember correctly you were the one fighting with Snart at the Hogwarts Express.”

“I wasn’t fighting, he was bullying me!” Julian said annoyed.

“Indeed. I was.” Len stated with a smirk blocking the Ravenclaw trio’s path. “Glad you remembered your lesson.”

“Ugh…you again…” Julian spat.

“Snow…” Leonard murmured looking at Caitlin. “Care to elaborate what was wrong with Barry?”

“Nothing is wrong with Allen, Leonard.” Julian stated.

“Wasn’t talking to you.” Len said dryly and turned to see Caitlin. “He said something about a spell? What the hell happened? I swear I tried my best not to injure him during the fall, but then he started coughing blood.”

Caitlin sighed. “I’m not sure if it is my place to tell Snart.”

“I think I deserve the truth after saving Barry’s life.” Leonard stated coldly.

Caitlin nodded defeated. “Fine!” she exclaimed darkly raising her hands in defeat. “Woodward, your Slytherin friend, attacked Barry before the tryouts, he broke Barry’s Silver Arrow and he broke his ribs. He wanted Barry to miss the auditions.”

“Woodward is not my friend.”

“Yeah…I heard you broke the guy’s nose.” Cisco added. “Kudos!”

Len smirked.

Lisa frowned confused. “But Barry looked fine when he took the tryouts…”

“That’s because Barry is stubborn as hell and he desperately asked us to help him…” Cisco explained looking at Lisa while trying to hide how dazzled he was by her beauty. “I tried to fix Barry’s broomstick and Caitlin put a spell to heal the pain on his injuries t _emporarily_ …”

“The wounds probably got worse while he was playing…” Caitlin added feeling a little guilty.

Leonard nodded finally understanding. He sighed thinking on how reckless Barry was.

“He could have died…” Lisa said surprised.

Cisco nodded looking at Lisa. “I’m honestly glad your brother was there.”

“We will go see him…” Caitlin said quickly. “Do you guys want to come with us?”

Lisa and Mick were about to say yes when Len answered first. “No, we will drop by later. We still have our tryouts.”

Caitlin nodded. “Right, anyways Leonard, I’m sure Barry would love for you to visit him later…”

“Will definitely do.” Len said and Lisa nodded with a grin breaking across her face.

“Good luck with the tryouts.” Caitlin said to Mick and Len who nodded thankful. “And thank you for saving Barry.”

“He would have done the same…”

Caitlin smiled. “He would.”

Mick, Lisa and Len smiled and then turned to the Quidditch field, while Cisco, Caitlin and Julian quickly made their way to the first floor of the castle taking the fastest way.  

“I don’t like them.” Julian confessed walking through the long halls. “The Slytherin are bad news.”

“You just don’t like them because they bullied you at the train.” Cisco added smirking.

“And you just like them because you are head over hills with Lisa.” Julian stated annoyed.

Cisco gasped. “Dude…totally not true.”

“True.” Julian and Caitlin replied in unison arriving to the Hospital Wing’s double door.

At soon as they entered, Madam Pomfrey assured them that their friend was okay, that she had already treated all of his wounds and that she was surprised to see that Barry was healing faster than any other student she had treated before. Cisco, Caitlin and Julian shared a knowing gaze between them and they remained silent.

“I will keep Mr. Allen, tonight here for observation, but with his healing abilities I’m sure he will be fine and free to go tomorrow in the afternoon after explaining to the Headmaster what on earth happened to him and his broom.”

Caitlin and Cisco smiled awkwardly. “Thanks Madame Pomfrey.”

“Oh! not to worry dear…this is my job after all.” She said warmly at Caitlin. “Mr. Allen is still asleep under the _somnum_ spell, but you can go and look at him, he is at bed number four, and please only six students per visit maximum…understood?”

The three Ravenclaw nodded and Madam Pomfrey smiled and she went to the adjacent room to work. Caitlin quickly rushed towards the bed and took Barry’s cold hand in her hands. She glanced at Barry’s sleeping face.  

“I’m so glad you are okay…you really scared us.” She murmured moving Barry’s hair from his forehead.

“It’s a shame that Barry’s Silver Arrow broke.” Julian said thinking about the match. “He was really good at the tryouts but he can’t be our seeker without a broom.”

“We will figure out a way to help Barry get a new broomstick, don’t worry about that.” Cisco added looking at his unconscious friend. “I have a feeling the rogues…or more specifically Leonard might be eager to help with that…”

Caitlin chuckled. “Is kind of cute how Leonard is so smitten by Barry.”

“I wouldn’t use the word cute…” Julian added. “More like creepy…”

“I’m still not sure how the hell did that happen…” Cisco stated confused. “But it is so damn obvious that it is funny.”

“By the way can we back up a little and talk about Barry being a bloody speedster?” Julian asked a little intrigued remembering his friend disappearing from the Ravenclaw tower with lightning speed towards the Quidditch Stadium.

“Oh!! It’s awesome!!! I think it is really cool!” Cisco added proud. “Imagine all the things Barry can do… I bet he can run on water, we should definitely try that at the lake and can you imagine the potential sonic booms?”

“Well I’m not sure that _cool_ again is the right word…” Julian said thinking about the news on the Daily Prophet. “The last powerful speedsters known in the magical community is a murderer… a mass _murderer on the run_ …and almost impossible to catch…Zoom is really scary…and no one knows his identity. I personally think speedsters are frightening.”

“Well I agree on that, but you can’t possibly think that Barry is frightening or that he will become a murderer…or that he is Zoom.” Caitlin said defensive. 

“Of course, not…” Julian argued unsure. “Well…I hope not…at least.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Come on man…Barry is good, he will never become evil. Anyways you saw Barry’s lightning is yellow and Zoom’s is blue so stop thinking nonsense…besides Barry wants to become an Auror, he is on the good side and he is our friend.”

“I know…” Julian added. “I was just wondering why almost all speedsters were evil, what if the power they use take them to the dark side? It could be a possibility…think about it.”

“I think the source of any power is neutral.” Cisco explained. “What you do with them depends on the summoner not the source.”

“I hope you are right. So, are you guys also metas?” Julian asked curious. “I mean I’m just a wizard I don’t have any other power, I’m not an animagus either, so I wouldn’t know…”

“I get vibes…sometimes… like images from the future.” Cisco confessed. “And I can create portals.”

Caitlin nodded. “I have cold powers…”

Julian was shocked. “Like Snart?”

“Yeah…similar I guess…” Caitlin confessed.

 Julian nodded impressed he wasn’t expecting his new best friends at Hogwarts to be metas. “Does Barry know?”

“No. Not yet.” Cisco explained. “But we will tell him… I mean he trusted us with his secret about being a speedster, I think it is fair enough to tell him we are also metas.”

Julian nodded lost in thought and suddenly the door of the hospital wing burst open startling the trio. They turned around to see the Captain of the Ravenclaw team accompanied by Eddie, Iris and Felicity arriving with worried faces to see Barry.

“Ronnie!” Caitlin exclaimed smiling and Julian rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys…” Iris whispered approaching the bed to see her brother. “We came as soon as the Gryffindor tryouts finished! We saw Wells and Tess on the way and they told us that Barry was fine but sleeping.”

“Yeah, Madame Pomfrey thinks he will be fine in a couple of hours…”

“I’m so glad…” Iris said leaning to kiss Barry’s forehead and she whispered tenderly. “Barr… you did it! You are seeker just like your dad! I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah! Barry was amazing!” Ronnie said delighted and Felicity agreed. “I’m so glad we finally have a new seeker!” He continued. “This year’s Quidditch Cup will be definitely ours!”

“Hey don’t celebrate just yet!” Eddie exclaimed teasingly. “We have a good team as well!”

Iris and Caitlin laughed and Cisco smiled noticing that some of the visitors brought snacks, sweets and bottles of firewhisky. Cisco smiled and took some sweets and started eating them.

“Hey! That’s for Barry!” Caitlin added chuckling.

“Too slow… he is asleep.”

Caitlin shook her head defeated.

“So, what the hell happened?” Eddie asked grabbing Iris hand tenderly.

“Woodward.” Cisco added munching on a jelly slug. “He failed in the OWLs so he is trying to have a future in a Quidditch team after Hogwarts, but for that he needs to win the House Cup.”

Eddie sighed. “Somehow it doesn’t surprise me. Tony is so dumb that I’m sure that he thought that Quaffles needed syrup.”

Iris and Caitlin chuckled at the joke.

“So, he was the one to hurt Barry! He should be in detention! That troll!” Ronnie exclaimed loudly and everyone agreed with him when suddenly Madam Pomfrey came storming over and shouting angry: “What the hell are you all doing screaming? A party? FIREWHISKY? This young man needs some rest and sleep! Get out! All of you out! OUT! NOW!”

Everyone laughed and started moving and grabbing their stuff to leave the hospital wing running and they left to let Barry get his well-deserved rest.

 

* * *

 

Professor Thawne smiled when he heard the news that Barry had gotten injured at the Quidditch tryouts and that he was unconscious at the Hospital Wing. That definitely lifted his mood. He hated the young man with all his soul and strength. He had always wished he could had managed to kill Barry the same night he killed Nora, but… _oh, the irony…_ he needed the kid alive…He sighed. Maybe he could play a little bit more with the young speedster, he would torture him before setting his plan in motion...maybe he should pay him a little visit… he was going to give him hell. 

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when Barry finally woke up freezing in a place he didn’t recognize. He slowly blinked a couple of times to find darkness all around except for a narrow stream of moon light, infiltrating the castle through one of the high arched windows, illuminating dimly the room. For a moment, he thought he was in his bed at the Ravenclaw tower but quickly he realized that he was wrong. He was at the hospital wing in the first floor and he was the only student left in the sickbay.

Barry closed his eyes exhaling confused. Suddenly, all the memories of the tryouts came in swirl. The match, catching the golden snitch, his Silver Arrow breaking, the dreadful feeling of falling through the air, the pain, the chaos…. and _Len_ …. Leonard Snart saving his life.

The Ravenclaw opened his green eyes and blushed crimson feeling his face getting dangerously hot at the thought of the handsome Slytherin as his white knight in a shiny armor risking his life to save him from a painful death. _He knew it!!_ He knew Len was good despise the awful rumors about him being cold. Barry smiled pleased thinking of Len and unexpectedly he remembered landing on top of the Slytherin in a tight embrace over the hot sand of the Quidditch pitch… their faces were so close together that he could have easily kissed his savior. Len’s tempting lips. Barry felt his heart flickering in his chest and soon his eyes widened with the clear and scary realization that he liked Len. That he had fallen in love with the perfect, rich and coldhearted Leonard Snart. He fell in love with Len’s deep voice that always managed to send shivers down Barry’s spine, with the beautiful deep blue eyes secretly looking at him from the distance, with Len’s playful and devilish smirk, with his laugh, with the way he possessively called him Scarlet...he was in love with all about Leonard Snart…the Slytherin was beyond perfect through his eyes. Barry groaned hiding his face in his hands.

He was doomed.

The speedster sighed feeling hopeless, there was no way in hell that Leonard would fall for him. He was just a scrawny, poor wizard from a dishonored family and Len was the heir of the Snart’s family wealth. Barry lowered his gaze gloomy and moved on the bed looking for more blankets to cover himself from the cold. To his surprise, at the edge of the bed he saw more covers, a lot of gifts and snacks from his new amazing friends and the golden snitch he caught at the tryouts. Barry smiled brightly feeling that Hogwarts, was going to be really fun. Clearly, he was going to have to ask Joe for a new cheap broomstick since his Silver Arrow was probably destroyed and then he will pay it with his earnings of his part-time job at Flourish & Blotts during vacations. He knew Joe will definitely help him now that he managed to get in the Ravenclaw team. Barry smiled. He needed to write a letter to his dad in Azkaban and tell him the good news. Hopefully he will feel very proud and excited that his son was a seeker like him. A small silver lining in the darkness while he finishes his studies to become an Auror to free his dad.

Barry grabbed the warm covers and started snuggling comfortably on his bed, when suddenly a gust of wind followed with red lightning startled him. Barry froze alarmed at the sight of the tall and intimidating yellow speedster before him. _Was he having a hallucination? A nightmare? It couldn’t be real…_

Barry wanted to move or to scream but the fear suddenly paralyzed him completely. The evil speedster was using a black long cloak with yellow coating in the inside. His face was completely hidden by the shadows of the black hood and there was red lightning crackling all around him.

“I finally found you.” The evil wizard said in an altered and unrecognizable voice and Barry shivered. It wasn’t a nightmare. The murderer of his mom somehow breached the security of the castle. Barry suddenly tried to move out of his bed to escape, but the evil speedster was faster and grabbed him by the arm, pushing him back over the cot roughly. Barry gasped at the pressure of his enemy over him and he started trembling nonstop. He wasn’t ready to face or fight the yellow speedster. He wasn’t strong enough and he couldn’t even reach his wand that was lying over the small night table beside his bed. He was going to die.

“Stop!” Barry said trying to sound defiant but failing to do so, fear was engulfing all of his senses and he could hear his own rapid breathing. The paralyzing feeling spread through his entire body like icy liquid metal.

“Barry… _Barry_ , you have grown a lot since last time I saw you and I might add quite exquisitely…” The speedster growled with a terrifying voice. “I’ve waited to meet you again for a long time…”

The young Ravenclaw started fighting the man holding him down.

“You have something that belongs to me…”

“I don’t have anything you can possibly want! You took everything from me!” Barry snarled angry wondering the identity of the man that hunted his nightmares. 

The evil speedster laughed darkly. “Don’t lie to me Barry/ I know what you are. I know that you hide it but I can feel it...you are a speedster…like me.”

Barry’s eyes widened surprised. “How?”

“I have always known, since the first time we met that night in your house.” The speedster confessed. “I remember it so well, you were so scared like now. Trembling defenseless.”

 “Why did you kill my mother?” Barry asked dreading the answer but he deep down needed to know. He needed to understand the evil man before him.

The older speedster laughed darkly.

“She was in the way.”

Barry felt the answer ignite fire of hate in his soul. “You bastard! You ruined my life!” Barry felt his heart clench painfully thinking of his dead mom and his wrongly convicted father suffering in Azkaban. “Why? WHY?” Barry yelled feeling the warm tears falling from his eyes.

“It’s your fate Barry, surrender to me and I won’t hurt you.”

Barry glared at the words of his enemy. He wasn’t sure what his foe wanted but he wasn’t going to surrender ever. He didn’t care if he died but he needed to end this. He wanted revenge for all the years of suffering and guilt.  The young Ravenclaw managed to free his right arm recklessly, aiming for the hood of his foe to reveal the face, but to his demise the man was faster and grabbed his hand again and pinned Barry’s arms facing either side of the bed. Barry suddenly felt defenseless, he started trashing on the bed wildly with all of his strength, trying to kick man above him, but he wasn’t strong enough.

“You will give me what I want or I will take it by force. Either way I will have my fun.”

Barry’s hazel eyes narrowed defiantly. “I’ll rather die than to help you with your evil schemes.”

The evil speedster laughed. “Then when the time of the red skies comes… I will make it hurt so badly you will beg me to end your life Bartholomew.”

“I’ll stop you!” Barry spat with fury feeling the bitter taste of his past. “I hate you!”

“The feeling is mutual kid.”

“I will make you pay for all of your crimes and I will prove my father’s innocence!”

Suddenly some steps were approaching the medical bay and Barry’s heart started beating wildly. He wanted to scream for help but the evil speedster clasped painfully a hand over Barry’s lips and leaned forward.  

“Next time you see me Barry, I will take what was meant to be mine like the prophecy forecasted and then I will kill you like I slayed your weak mother. Your time is fading away…”

The door of the Hospital wing opened and the speedster disappeared with a red lightning. Barry stood up shaking from head to toes, he tried to move away from the bed, he just needed to escape his nightmare, but his knees were weak and he fell to the floor panting.

“Barry!”

That deep voice. The speedster suddenly felt cold hands holding his shoulders. He could hear noises, a beautiful voice talking to him, but he couldn’t understand. He couldn’t even see properly. Everything was blurry with his tears. He was trembling like a leaf and suddenly crying in a tight comforting embrace while something warm and fluffy nestled on his legs.

“Scarlet, breath…” Len said softly trying to calm the Ravenclaw. He kneeled in front of the speedster and touched Barry’s hand and he felt a spark of lightning electrify his fingers. The Slytherin frowned but ignored the feeling worried with Barry’s panic attack.

“Barry, listen my voice…you are safe… you are okay, calm down…”

“No…no…H-He…he was here…” Barry whispered struggling to breath. “He…he killed my mom…and he is here. He is at Hogwarts…”

“Barry, look at me.” Len felt his heart tighten looking at Barry’s hazel eyes full of tears.

“Who was here?”

Barry shook his head. He suddenly felt an overwhelming fear feeling that Len wasn’t going to believe him. It was his worst nightmare all over again. No one believed him when the yellow speedster murdered his mom and he was sent to St. Mungo Hospital to treat his deliriums.  He didn’t want to feel like that again. Lost and alone…like he was crazy and everyone judging him.

“I can’t…”

“Scarlet…” Len said drying carefully the tears staining Barry’s flushed cheeks.

“It was nothing…”

“Barry, I can see you are lying…don’t push me away.”

“It’s not safe…please don’t make me put you in danger.”

Len was getting desperate with the situation.

“Scarlet, I can assure you, I can take care of myself. I will freeze any bastard that tries to hurt you.”

Barry hesitated, somehow Leonard managed to make him feel safe.

“The yellow speedster.”

“Yellow?” Len asked a bit surprised remembering that the evil wizard that was being hunted by the Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was Zoom, but his whereabouts were unknown and his lightning was _blue_ not yellow. Barry’s lightning was yellow. He was suddenly confused.

“Do you mean Zoom? The mass murderer?” 

Barry lifted his glance and shook his head. “No, it isn’t Zoom, it was the man who killed my mom...it’s another speedster, but no one believes me… he has red lightning and a dark cloak with yellow linings.”

Len exhaled. “Barry, I didn’t see anyone, there was no one here...”

Barry halted and released himself from Len’s comforting touch. Backing up on the floor until his back collided with the side of his bed.

“You don’t believe me.”

Len hesitated. He didn’t see anyone when he arrived and he was standing literally at the only entrance and exit that leaded to the sickbay when he saw Barry fall from his bed.

“I believe you Barry.” Len stated to help the frightened Ravenclaw. “It’s just that there are many things I don’t understand.”

Barry scoffed. “I feel the same.”

“But I believe you…” Len said lifting his hand to touch Barry’s face softly. “I swear I do.”

Barry closed his eyes feeling his heart calming down and hope. Someone finally believed him.

“I think you should tell Wells what you saw.” Len offered.

“I will...but not tonight, he is already gone…and he won’t hurt anyone.” Barry explained.

“Why are you so sure about that?”

“He is not like Zoom…he is smarter and more cunning. He is not a mass murderer and it seems that he already found what he was looking for.”

Len felt a shiver down his spine. “He wants you.”

Barry nodded. “I guess that living with Joe, since he is an Auror, the house had many protections and charms…I guess he couldn’t get me there…”

Len frowned. “But Hogwarts is the safest place in our world…how did he enter the castle?”

“I don’t know…yet.” Barry added. “But I will found out. By the way Len, why are you here?” Barry asked blushing feeling his skin tingle where Len was touching him and his heart beat so erratically and hard in his chest he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. “It’s really late…you know…”

Len lowered his glance and Barry did the same discovering Mist on his legs looking at him intently.

“She was acting weird, and crying sadly.” Len explained. “So, we came for a walk…”

Barry frowned confused. “You came for a walk to the hospital wing? That definitely doesn’t explain why-”

“I was worried.” Len interrupted swiftly. He wasn’t sure how to explain to Barry that he was his soulmate and that his spirit guide was deeply connected to him somehow.

“I don’t understand…” Barry admitted. “But I’m really glad you are here.”

 Len smiled. “I’m glad to be here.”

“Can I touch Mist?” Barry asked unsure looking at the white small fox nestling in his legs.

Len frowned at the request confused and then he remembered how badly he treated Barry on the Hogwarts Express when Mist surprisingly jumped on him. He acted like an idiot.

“Sure, yeah…go ahead.”

Barry nodded smiling and started stroking Mist’s soft fur and the white fox started moving his tail content.

Len smiled. “Oh! And I wanted to bring you a gift.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “A gift? Why?”

“Your friends filled me in with what happened with Woodward and your Silver Arrow.” Len explained. “And in name of the Slytherin team, we decided to buy you a new broomstick.”

Len smirked registering Barry’s cute surprised face.

“This is the confirmation order from Quality Quidditch Supplies…” Len offered Barry a small silver envelop. The speedster grabbed the letter an opened it carefully. He speed-read the information and his eyes started to fill with tears with the shock.

“I can’t…”

Barry shook his head repeatedly. “I can’t possibly accept this Len.” The Ravenclaw seeker said staring at the order of a brand-new Lightning Strike 6000. “I asked how much it cost at Diagon Alley…it was 10,000 galleons…my Silver Arrow price was 75 galleons. This is too much…I can’t accept it…”

Len smiled warmly, Barry was too adorable when flustered.

“Barry, you deserve it and you have an amazing talent. It would be a waste not to have you at the Quidditch Cup just because you can’t afford a decent broomstick, even if you are in the opposite team.”

“Hey! My Silver Arrow was decent.”

Len grimaced painfully and Barry scoffed at the silly reaction.

“Len, I seriously have no words…” Barry continued holding the letter like it was made of gold. “Are you really sure about this? This is really expensive. I don’t want you having any trouble because of me.”

Len laughed. “Barry, in case you forgot, I’m wealthy and Oliver paid for the other half… so I assure you its more than fine. It will probably arrive in two days.”

Barry nodded excited and threw himself forward to hug Len.

“Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

Len smiled feeling the young speedster in his arms and he closed his eyes enjoying their tight embrace.

“You should rest Scarlet…” Len murmured softly breaking the hug and he stood up helping Barry to get on his feet.  “I will see you tomorrow morning.”

Barry nodded halfheartedly hating the idea of sleeping alone in the hospital wing. He was still nervous with the sudden appearance of the yellow speedster and he didn’t want to stay alone since his sense of safety in Hogwarts was now shattered thanks to the evil speedster.

“Len…”

Len hummed picking Mist up.

“Could you maybe…” Barry paused anxious. “… _staywithmeuntilIfallasleep?”_

“What?”

“Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Len was surprised with the request. His blue eyes widened and his heart suddenly started beating wildly. He had recently discovered thanks to Lisa that Barry was his soulmate and that he was clearly in love with the gorgeous and reckless Ravenclaw speedster but he wasn’t sure of what to do with those feelings. He didn’t even know if Barry liked him the way he did. Len hesitated wondering if it was a good idea, but his soul was aching to please Barry in any way he could. He couldn’t deny the speedster anything. He was honestly a lost cause.

Barry stared at Len lost in thought, wondering if he broke him with his selfish request. Barry blushed madly.

 “I’m sorry…” the speedster murmured sitting on the bed. “I shouldn’t have asked that…it’s okay you don’t have to stay.”

“No. It’s okay.” Len said moving forward putting Mist at the end of the bed. “I want to.”

Barry smiled feeling his fears fade away slowly. The speedster quickly moved inside the medical bed, covering his legs with the sheets and moved to the left to give Len some space on the bed. Barry hadn’t noticed until now that Len was wearing pajamas with a long overcoat. He probably was asleep when Mist woke him up and he came to the Hospital Wing without changing his clothes. It was really suspicious but he didn’t mind, all he wanted was to have Len there.

The Slytherin managed to sit next to Barry, with his back over the comfortable white pillows and he started to relax looking at Barry, who was moving shyly and closer towards him to snuggle. The speedster was honestly exhausted so he closed his eyes wishing he could just extend the night just so he could stay with Len longer, safe in his protective company, calming the storms in his dazed mind.

“Scarlet…” Len whispered softly.

Barry hummed softly.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Yes?” Barry asked moving up to look at Len’s blue eyes and sit next to the Slytherin.

Len glanced at Mist, wondering how Barry was going to react knowing that they were soulmates.

 “What’s wrong?” Barry asked worried.

“No is nothing wrong... I think…” Len said hesitating getting unavoidably distracted with Barry’s beautiful and bright green eyes staring at him expectantly. His face was barely lit with a pale lining of moon light and he looked alluring.

“You think…” Barry repeated softly biting his lower lip sinfully, probably unaware, but tempting and Len smiled at the enticing sight before him. God…the stunning Ravenclaw was going to be the death of him. He craved to touch him so badly, make the young speedster his and he couldn’t wait any longer. He was losing his mind.

Len leaned forward slowly and Barry lowered his glance to see Len’s lips with lust and shameless ache to taste the twilight and mist, the moonlight and frost, to finally lose his mind drowning in Len. Barry closed his eyes feeling Len’s cold breath over his lips…when the door of the healing wing opened with a loud blast accompanied with a voice.

“Lumos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't that bad...let me know your thoughts. :3  
> Feedback and comments are very appreciated! :D  
> After all this time...are you still with me?  
> Should I continue?
> 
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	5. The Dark Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!   
> I hope you guys enjoy this new loooooong chapter! :3  
> Enjoy!

 

**“We all have light and dark inside of us.**

**What we choose to act on, make us who we are.”**

 

* * *

 

“Lumos!” Madame Pomfrey yelled from the door of the healing wing. Barry hastily tried to flash out of the bed, tangling himself in the process with the sheets, pulling Mist down with him amid a loud and heavy thud.

Len just froze startled looking at the mess the cute Ravenclaw did in his clumsiness.

“Mr.Snart!” the old healer yelped. “What in the name of Merlin’s beard are you doing here? Visiting hours are until eight of clock! It’s past midnight! And what on earth are you doing at Mr. Allen’s bed?”

Len grimaced thinking on a good lie. Lisa always told him that he was a terrible liar. _Maybe he needed to work on that._  

“I was sleepwalking.”

Barry scoffed at Len’s terrible lie and Madame Pomfrey frowned.

“And you conveniently woke up in Mr. Allen’s bed?” the healer asked vexed with skepticism.

“Seems like it.” Len said grinning. “I swear am as shocked as you are.”

“Somehow, I really doubt it.”

Barry laughed while grabbing Mist in a tight embrace.

“And you! Mr. Allen! What in the world are you doing on the floor? You are still on recovery young man! You have three broken ribs! Three!”

Barry pouted innocently and Len felt a warm sensation spread through his body at the sight.

“I fell from the bed.”

“Well, I’m starting to believe that falling is a weird habit of yours.” Madame Pomfrey added solemnly. “Mr. Snart! I suggest you go back to the Slytherin dorms immediately before I decide to take ten points from Slytherin for breaking the curfew. If you have somnambulism, come back tomorrow and I will give you a sleeping draught, which I doubt you will need, unless you normally sleep with shoes.” She said sharply, raising her eyebrows while looking directly at Len’s slippers.

Len smiled devilish as he got off the bed. “Right. Thanks, Madame Pomfrey.”

The healer nodded and retreated to open the door for Len to show him the way out of the room. Not that he didn’t know where the bloody door was.

Barry stood up and sighed.  “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

The Slytherin scoffed. “It’s not your fault. I really wanted to stay with you.”

The Ravenclaw smiled brightly while flushing crimson. Len’s answer made his heart beat a thousand times faster than normal and that was a lot considering he was a speedster.

“Thanks...” Barry said offering Mist to Len but the Slytherin shook his head.

“She can sleep with you tonight.”

The speedster beamed happy. “Are you sure?”

Len nodded thinking that Barry definitely needed some company after seeing the evil speedster that haunted his nightmares. “Completely sure, Scarlet.”

“Thanks Len.” Barry whispered hugging carefully the fluffy white fox.

“So…” Len murmured softly. “I guess I will see you around?”

Barry nodded blushing. “Yeah, I guess…”

“Sleep well then, if you need anyth-”

“For Merlin’s beard! Mr.Snart! For today!”

Len narrowed his eyes startled and considered freezing the old bloody healer. Barry chuckled.

“Mr. Allen needs to get some sleep and rest!”

Len nodded. “Well, I guess I should go… _”_

 _“NOW!”_  Madame Pomfrey yelped.

“Yeah…” Barry chuckled amused and started climbing on the bed with Mist. Len smiled and turned around to see Madame Pomfrey scowling at him. The Slytherin sighed. He wanted to stay with Barry in a tight embrace and he wanted to steal a kiss from his beautiful speedster, but clearly fate wasn’t going to make it easy. Len glanced over his shoulder, to see one last time the speedster smile shyly at him and suddenly the wooden door closed with a loud bump, separating him from his soulmate.

On the other side of the thick wooden door, Barry exhaled deeply, dropping back on the bed and he chuckled amused. He was dazed with happiness. _Len had almost kissed him_. Barry felt his heart flicker warmly and smiled brightly but quickly the excitement turned in to deep worry. His hazel eyes widened startled.

He had fallen in love with Leonard Snart and _apparently,_ Len liked him too, which was really awesome but, he honestly had no experience in love. All of his life he had always been bullied at school because of his past and on his free time he had always been working or studying and for a long time his only friend was Iris...Barry bit his lip nervously. _What if he scared or annoyed Leonard because he was so unexperienced?_ Barry groaned covering his face with his hands. He needed to ask Iris for help, maybe she could give him some relationship advise. The speedster turned to his side to curl up feeling Mist snuggling in his arms. Barry closed his eyes and smiled remembering Len’s deep blue eyes, his playful smirk and his handsome face so close to his. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, he was going to dream of Len stealing his first kiss.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Barry was quickly discharged from the healing wing by Madame Pomfrey, who was honestly impressed and pleased with his fast recovery. Barry smiled sweetly, grabbing a bag with all his gifts, and quickly made his way towards the Headmaster’s office before Madame Pomfrey decided to interrogate him about his fast healing abilities.

Barry walked through the Gargoyle Corridor followed by Mist, when he saw Professor Tess Morgan and Tony Woodward talking just outside the gargoyle on the third floor. He inhaled nervous and smiled at the professor.

“Mr. Allen…” Tess said softly with a warm smile. “I’m glad to see you are alright after that dreadful accident at the Quidditch field. You really scared us.”

“I’m sorry….” Barry said shyly. “I guess I was really lucky.”

“You were indeed.” Tess said relieved resting her hand carefully over Barry’s shoulder. “Harrison is waiting and the password is _Big Belly Burger_.”

Barry chuckled amused.

“He loves muggle fast food.”

The Ravenclaw smiled and took a step forward and stole a quick glance at Woodward who glared at him darkly with disgust written all over his face. Woodward was probably thinking that he accused him of breaking his Silver Arrow with the Headmaster. Barry lowered his glance and spoke the secret password to the gargoyle which immediately leapt aside revealing a slowly ascending circular staircase to access the Headmaster’s office. When Barry reached the top, he found an oaken double door.

The speedster quickly entered the room and gasped impressed at the vast number of portraits of past headmasters reading or sleeping, as well as the many spindly tables with intricate silvery and golden devices upon them. On the far side of the room he saw a pensieve, the Sorting Hat resting on a shelf and a beautiful young phoenix.

“Mr. Allen…” Harrison Wells said from the second floor of the room, which was a huge library.

Barry lifted his glance to see the older man.

“I’m glad to see you are already healed.”

Barry agreed. “Thank you, Headmaster.”

“Take a seat.” Wells said pointing the young Ravenclaw one of the chairs in front of his desk while he descended to the first floor through a spiral staircase.

Barry sat nervous and Mist curled next to Barry’s feet.

“I wanted to discuss the nature of your accident at the Quidditch field…”

Barry exhaled worried. He didn’t want to involve Cisco or Caitlin in his problems.

“It was nothing, just a malfunction of my broomstick.” He laughed nervous. “I’m okay…”

Wells scowled. “Yesterday a couple of students from Slytherin came to my office to report that you were confronted by Tony Woodward. They stated that he broke your Silver Arrow and that he hurt you before the tryouts with two other students.”

Barry lifted his glance vexed wondering who on his right mind dared to accuse Woodward with Wells. Probably someone with a death wish.

“I…well…”

“Barry, I want you to tell me the truth.” Wells stated severe. “If this really happened, we will suspend Woodward from the Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year. I won’t allow this kind of behavior in my students.”

Barry frowned concerned. He remembered what Julian told him about Woodward’s awful grades in his N.E.W.T.s and that the Slytherin needed to get scouted in to a good Quidditch team after Hogwarts. Barry bit his lip thinking. What Woodward did to him, hurt him badly, but he couldn’t ruin Tony’s dreams and life just because of that bullying incident. It wasn’t fair or maybe he was just a naïve self-sacrificing idiot.

“Sir…” Barry murmured nervous looking at Wells deep blue eyes. “Tony broke my broomstick so that I would miss the tryouts but it was my decision to attend the tryouts and risk my life trying to play with my broken Silver Arrow. The accident was my fault. I was reckless and stupid and it won’t happen again. I swear.”

Wells exhaled. “Barry the severity of inflicting an injury to another student is severe. Madame Pomfrey gave me a report of your injuries and your ribs were broken before the tryouts and she stated that it wasn’t caused from the fall. I am still impressed that you played with that kind of injury.”

Barry lowered his glance feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable for hiding the truth from Wells.

“I will suspend Woodward from the Quidditch Cup as punishment.”

“What? No!” Barry yelped uneasy leaning forward on his chair and Mist jumped startled. “Please, don’t!”

Well’s blue eyes widened confused.  “No?... Why not?” he asked taking off his clear frame glasses.

The Ravenclaw grimaced and started playing anxiously with his hands. “I just believe he doesn’t deserve that, Sir. I’m sorry, but may I request you reconsider that punishment?”

Wells frowned grabbing his quill.  “Well, I’m intrigued. What do you suggest?”

Barry sighed nervous. “Well, I agree Tony made a mistake. He was afraid of losing this year’s House Cup since he really need to get scouted and sometimes when we are scared we make bad decisions, so I truthfully don’t blame him. I managed to attend the tryouts and I achieved my dream to become a seeker. I already forgave him for what he did to me and I guess I don’t want him to lose his opportunity to make his dreams come true.” Barry continued babbling and brushing the back of his neck uneasily. “I don’t want to ruin his goals just because he made a stupid mistake. I heard that the Quidditch scouts will arrive at the end of the year to the last two games so I don’t want him to miss that opportunity. I believe he can learn from his mistakes in another way...”

Wells sighed impressed. Barry talked really fast when he was nervous, but that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. It was that the kid, was a warm soul full of compassion, in a sea of self-centered people in a cruel world. A world that had already been unfair to him with all the suffering he survived with the death of his mom and the imprisonment of his father in Azkaban.  It was unfair all the pain he had been through but it was remarkable how after all the darkness that surrounded him, he was still like bright silver lining of hope and kindness.

Stunned, the Headmaster nodded pleased. “I agree. I will only suspend Woodward from the first Quidditch game of this year and he will be in detention for two months with Professor Stein until he learns that abuse at Hogwarts is not an option…” Wells stated gravely. “The actions he did were dreadful Barry and he needs to be lectured and learn that his decisions have consequences. You could have died yesterday.”

Barry pouted. “But I didn’t…”

“Yes, thanks to Mr. Snart, if I recall correctly.”

Barry instantly blushed brightly at the mention of Len and nodded glancing away trying to hide his feelings. Wells raised his eyebrow surprised at Barry’s reaction but abstained from making a comment.

“I will talk with Woodward.” Wells continued writing down something on a parchment. “Don’t worry about him.”

“Thanks, Sir.” Barry said standing up and Mist stretched.

“You know…” Wells murmured lifting his glance from his parchment. “I was a Ravenclaw myself Barry, so I hope to see you doing great at this year’s Quidditch House Cup. The skill you showed us at the tryouts was amazing.”

Barry smiled brightly. “I promise I will do my best.”

“I have no doubts.” Well added smiling. “By the way, do you already have a broomstick?”

Barry blushed again and Wells chuckled. “I will take that as a yes…”

Barry smiled. “The Slytherin team, well Oliver and Leonard, bought me a brand-new Lightning Strike 6000.”

“That’s a fine broomstick.”

The speedster agreed ashamed. “It’s the best on the market so I kind of feel bad since my broomstick was only worth 70 galleons and they spent a lot more.”

“You deserve it, Barry.” Wells added smiling trying to hide his surprise of learning that the son of the ruthless and aristocratic Lewis Snart was investing so much in a sweet kid like Barry. Maybe Leonard’s cold heart was starting to melt. Wells sighed. If Lewis find out about Barry, that was going to be a terrible mess.

Wells smiled. “Anyways, Barry, if you need anything, my office is always open for you.”

Barry suddenly tensed and hesitated. He remembered the yellow speedster at the hospital wing, threatening him and talking about a prophecy and red skies. He swallowed hard and wondered if he should tell Wells about it. No one has ever believed in him. Len almost didn’t trust him and he just couldn’t deal with more rejection, maybe he needed some evidence before talking about the evil speedster to anyone.  

“Something on your mind?” Wells asked curious breaking the speedster’s thoughts.

“No…nothing, Sir.” Barry said smiling. “Thank you for the kind offer.”

Wells nodded unsure and the speedster made his way out of the Headmaster’s office followed by Mist. He climbed down the spiral stairs and he saw Woodward in the hallway still waiting with Tess Morgan. The Slytherin glared coldly at him, but Barry ignored him and continued his way towards the Ravenclaw tower to finally take a shower and change his clothes. He was glad it was Friday, soon he will have the weekend to rest and maybe explore the castle grounds or Hogsmeade with his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a long warm bath in the huge Ravenclaw bathrooms and changing in to his uniform, Barry quickly made his way to his room to pick his old messenger bag that was an old gift from his parents. He quickly checked his timetable. It was ten o’clock in the morning and he was running late to Herbology, then after lunch, in the second period he was going to have Transfiguration classes and at the end of the day Defense Against the Dark Arts. Barry sighed worried about Professor Thawne. He wasn’t sure how to deal with him yet. He exhaled resigned with his situation and carefully flashed to the greenhouses located behind the castle.

When Barry arrived to the Herbology classes he was startled to found a chaos. There was a loud wailing sound escaping from the greenhouse and there were three unconscious Hufflepuff students on the floor. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey appeared with a couple of healers from the hospital wing. Barry quickly moved towards Cisco and Caitlin.

“What happened?”

“Professor Clarissa Stein was teaching us about the mandragora or mandrake.” Caitlin explained.

“Dude, the root looks disturbingly like a human.” Cisco interrupted bothered. “It’s disgusting.”

Barry chuckled and glanced at the healers taking the students away. “So, are they okay?”

 “Yeah...” Julian added. “A young mandrake’s screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours.”

“Oh…”

“How are you Barry?” Caitlin asked concerned closing her book. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’m already completely healed.”

“That’s awesome dude.” Cisco stated eating a candy.

“Yeah, but Madame Pomfrey was a little suspicious with my healing speed…”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it.” Caitlin whispered. “Your ability to heal is quite amazing, but you need to be more careful, you scared us. Even with your abilities you can die Barry. If Leonard wasn’t there to catch you I think we could’ve lost you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I involved you guys I wasn’t thinking properly and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about my _secret_ earlier, I was afraid that me being a you know…well _fast_ …would scare you and I was afraid of losing our friendship...” Barry said timidly looking at his friends.

Caitlin smiled warmly. “Don’t be silly Barr, you will never lose us.”

Julian and Cisco agreed.

“In fact, Cisco and I have also a secret to share with you.”

Barry frowned curious. “Really?”

“We also have abilities...” Cisco explained. “I can vibe the future and open portals…”

Barry’s eyes widened surprised. “That’s a really cool power.”

“And I can control the cold.” Caitlin confessed making a small lightning bolt of ice to give it to Barry.

“That’s…” Barry murmured speechless looking at his friends and then at the small ice crystal in his hand. “Wow, seriously this is amazing.”

Barry turned expectantly to look at Julian.

Julian scoffed and raised his hands. “Don’t look at me. I don’t have powers. Just a normal wizard.”

Barry chuckled and nodded. “Thank you, guys for sharing your powers with me.” Barry said happy and more relaxed. “And thanks for the get-well gifts.”

Caitlin smiled and Cisco nodded.

“Allen, by the way, did you notice that Cisco already ate half of your sweets?” Julian asked smirking.

“Dude…” Cisco complained annoyed glaring at Julian. “For real?”

Barry laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry Julian, I noticed the missing candies. I’m going to be an Auror, it would be sad if I couldn’t identify the thief.”

Cisco shrugged. “Too late, I ate the evidence.”

Caitlin laughed and Julian rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After a short lunch at the Great Hall, the Ravenclaw students went to their Transfiguration classes with Tina McGee, which they shared with Gryffindor. Barry was thrilled to share a class with Iris again so he decided to sit with her.

Barry was honestly captivated with this branch of magic that focused on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the change of the object’s molecular structure, since it was more scientific than any other form of magic, and he honestly loved science.

During class, McGee explained that Transfiguration was divided into four branches: Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration. She stated that they were going to learn all of the above but that it will require a very hard work. Barry wrote all of the tips he needed to learn about moving his wand correctly when casting a spell and all the information he needed to take into account when carrying out a Transfiguration spell like bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration and all the unknown variables.

After two hours, the class ended and McGee sent a homework to be delivered on Monday. Barry took out his homework planner and wrote down the assignment to keep a track of it, which was to write an essay on Cross-Species Transfiguration. He suddenly sighed thinking that he needed to do it quickly if he wanted to enjoy the weekend exploring the castle and Hogsmeade, maybe he could ask Len to go with him. He blushed thrilled at the thought of a date with Len.

“Class dismissed.” Tina said closing her books.

“Barr… you are blushing.” Iris stated curious with a lovely grin, poking Barry’s cheek with her finger.

“What?! I’m not.” Barry said defensively glaring at his sister.

Iris chuckled. “You are. Something you want to tell me?”

Barry glanced to the side to see his friends approaching their table. “Maybe…but later.”

Iris beamed excited and nodded. “So… what’s your next class Barr?”

Barry frowned looking at his timetable. “We have D.A.D.A with Thawne.”

Iris grimaced. “I heard he treated you badly so I officially hate him.”

“Badly?” Cisco scoffed leaning on the desk. “He was an asshole, but I have to add that witnessing Mick’s menacing aura was entertaining. He was clearly dying to burn Thawne with blazing fire.”

“Really?” Eddie asked curious. “Mick? Like Mick Rory?”

“Yeah and Leonard’s icy glares were intimidating as well.” Julian added and Iris smirked turning to see her brother. She suddenly understood what made Barry blush madly.

Barry, on the other hand, was honestly surprised. He wasn’t aware that Len and Mick reacted that way. He was so ashamed during Thawne’s first class that he didn’t dare to look at them.

“I hate Thawne…” Barry confessed defeated.

“Oh Barr, don’t let him get to you.” Iris said looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “You will be an awesome Auror. I know you can do it.”

“Thanks Iris…” Barry said hopeful. “I will try my best.”

“I know and if you need anything you know I’m here.” Iris added kindly. “Before you know it, you will be working for the Department of Law and Enforcement like dad and you will free Henry from Azkaban.”

Barry nodded encouraged. “Thank you, Iris.”

“So…what’s your next class?” Caitlin asked curious looking at Iris.

“It seems we are going to Herbology.”

Cisco laughed and turned to see Eddie. “Oh man…be careful with the mandrakes, I promise, they are really disturbing...like _nightmare material.”_

Eddie frowned confused and Barry and Caitlin laughed at Cisco’s trauma with the stupid plant.

 

* * *

 

Cisco and Caitlin swiftly made their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at Classroom 3C on the third-floor and Barry followed them right behind feeling nervous. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Thawne but he needed to show him that he was going to be the best student.

The Ravenclaw group arrived first and when Barry entered the classroom, the first thing he noticed was an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon’s skeleton. He shivered sadly. He loved dragons. There were also several desks and tables as well as some sets of large windows and on one end of the classroom there was an old projector.

Barry decided to sit in the middle of the class to see properly the blackboard and Cisco sat next to him. Honestly, he had wanted to sit with Len but the Slytherin students arrived a little bit late and Len sat with Mick on the other side of the classroom. Cisco waved his hand at Lisa and Barry shyly glanced to his side to see Len. The speedster blushed noticing that Leonard was looking at him keenly. He felt his heart flicker and his face quickly turned red as a brick. The speedster flashed a bright smile and Len smiled back at him.

“Welcome to your second class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Thawne said entering the classroom with his imposing demeanor and everyone turned to see him. The professor placed his books on his desk and smiled ominously.

“I hope that every one of you remember, that I mentioned that I like the practical approach on my classes since it is the best way to learn so, today, I want to test your knowledge in some basic dark arts concepts and spells.” Thawne explained looking at the class coldly. “And depending on your results, I will assign you some homework and then we will practice a spell to fight _your worst fears_.”

Everyone nodded silently wondering what kind of questions Eobard was going to make and who was going to be his first victim.

“Mr. Rathaway, let’s start with you.” Eobard said walking towards the middle of the classroom and Barry exhaled with relief. “Can you please name three aquatic dark creatures?”

Hartley nodded. It was an easy question. “Kappa, Kelpie and Grindylow.”

“Correct.” Eobard said unsurprised turning around to see Barry concentrated on writing the answer down. It was cute how the young Ravenclaw was trying hard to be a good student.

“Mr. Allen…” He said softly and Barry lifted his glance from his parchment.  “I will give you an easy question.”

Barry frowned.

“Can you explain to the class what’s a _dementor’s kiss?”_ Thawne asked smirking. “I’m guessing you won’t have a problem answering this since your dad was almost punished with it for the murder of your mom.”

Barry felt his blood slowly ran cold at the mention of his dad and mom _again_.

“Or am I wrong?”

A shadow darkened Barry’s expression and he glared at Thawne. He knew that a Dementor’s kiss was occasionally imposed as a sentence for criminals by the Ministry of Magic for murdering and it was considered a fate worse than death. His father would have been condemned to that end if he hadn’t appealed stubbornly for his innocence and for Joe’s and Singh’s help during the case. 

Eobard stared at Barry intently.

“Is the act of a dementor sucking out a person’s soul.” He answered dryly.

Eobard nodded pleased. “Correct. You can exist without your soul, as long as your brain and heart are still working, but you will have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no anything and there’s no chance at all of recovery. You will just exist as an empty sad shell. And your soul is gone forever _.”_

Cisco and Caitlin frowned concerned and Barry just stared speechless at Thawne feeling his whole-body trembling from the rage boiling in his veins. He hated him. He hated how Thawne always managed to make him feel so full of pain, vulnerable, and weak with just a couple of words. It was just like Eobard knew his worst _nightmares_ and used them to create an excruciating torture for him during his classes.

“What spell would you use to explode an object in front of you Mr. Allen?” Thawne asked curious breaking Barry’s thoughts.

Barry hesitated unsure and swallowed feeling a painful knot on his throat.

“I… I don’t know Sir…”

“I know sir!” Mark yelped excited. “It’s obliviate!”

“Wrong Mr. Mardon, you are clearly an idiot. _Obliviate_ is a _memory charm_.” Thawne said annoyed. “The correct answer would be _confringo_ which is a blasting curse!”

Mick and Hartley laughed at Mardon and Barry quickly wrote down that name of the charm and its use, trying to forget about his father and the dementors constantly sucking his happiness in Azkaban.

“Mr. Allen…”

Barry cringed and Eobard savored the speedster’s name in his tongue. Barry recoiled and everyone in the class remained silent. “Can you tell me what spell would you use to create a shield charm during a fight?”

Barry frowned noticing everyone’s eyes on him again and his stomach twisted painfully. He didn’t know the answer. _Why was Thawne only asking him questions?_

“Ehm…” Barry mumbled softly looking down at his parchment. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Caitlin raised her hand to the air but Eobard ignored her.

“We are waiting Mr. Allen and we don’t have all day.”

The Ravenclaw shifted uncomfortable in his seat and the color drained from his face. Eobard was clearly mocking him in front of everyone.

“I don’t know Sir…” he said with a weak voice full of shame. “I’m sorry…”

Eobard nodded silently clearly judging him and rolled his eyes.

“Anyone?”

“Protego?” Caitlin whispered.

“Correct Miss. Snow. Three points for Ravenclaw.”

Cisco and Caitlin shared a brief smile. 

“Ok, let’s try it again. Let’s see if our future Auror here, can answer this…” Eobard teased walking towards Barry’s desk and leaned forward to see the young speedster blush ashamed with the unwanted attention.

Len from the other side of the room glared at the older wizard and clenched his fists.

“What would the _oppugno jinx_ do, Barry?”

Eobard smirked. That was a difficult question.

Barry’s eyes were reflecting doubt, shame and sadness. Eobard could see clearly that Barry was really trying hard to remember something.

The young speedster frowned feeling stupid and he shrank on his seat feeling worthless.

“Can you at least tell me what’s an Inferi?” Eobard asked a little amused at his own sick game of humiliating Barry. The Ravenclaw suddenly felt like he was the only student in the classroom. Suddenly, Thawne’s face was so close to his, that he could smell his aftershave. Eobard’s eyes were fixed on him.  Barry unconsciously bit his lip mortified, not knowing the answer. Finally, defeated, Barry shook his head and lifted his glance.

“I’m sorry…”

Eobard was suddenly startled at the sight before him. The young speedster was stunningly beautiful and he was surprised that he hadn’t notice that before. In his rage, his mind was only focused on erasing Barry completely from existence, to change the prophecy, but now he was having second thoughts about that plan. _What if he tried another approach_ , what if he made Barry obey his every desire.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Leonard froze his quill looking at Eobard leaning so close to Barry’s face. Their noses were almost touching. Len glared darkly. He wanted to send a thousand icicles to pierce Thawne and kill him for being so close to his soulmate.

Eobard slowly glanced to the side probably feeling some deadly stares and smirked darkly at Leonard, clearly noticing that his Slytherin student was bothered with his proximity to the Ravenclaw. Thawne turned to observe Barry with a wide grin and he felt satisfaction to see that the kid was clearly uncomfortable.

“Nothing Allen?” the Professor asked and Barry shook his head silently feeling guilty. “Well Barry, let me enlighten you. The oppugno jinx will cause conjured creatures or other moveable objects under the control of the caster to attack a target.”

“Crap!” Hartley exclaimed hitting his desk. “I knew that!”

“And the Inferi are corpses that had been reanimated by a Dark wizard’s spell. It is not alive and it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard’s _bidding.”_

Barry nodded nervously. “Thank you, Sir. I won’t forget.”

Eobard scoffed amused. “Unbelievable, Mr. Allen.” Thawne said impressed lifting Barry’s chin up carefully with his hand and Len’s blue eyes widened with rage at the inappropriate gesture. Mick, Mark and Lisa were startled as well.

“You are by far the worst student I have ever had. You only answered correctly one single question and you still claim that you want to become an Auror like that… _pathetic.”_

“Professor Thawne.” Leonard said coldly feeling his heart beating wildly full of ire. He didn’t want Thawne touching Barry. “I was wondering why won’t you ask questions to the others students?”

Thawne scoffed finally realizing that Leonard Snart was probably attracted to Barry and that was the reason why he was trying to protect the kid and why he saved him at the Quidditch pitch.

“That’s a good question Mr. Snart, and I will gladly explain it to you.” He said with blue eyes shining coldly with spite. “The reason is because Mr. Allen here is the only one on this classroom who wants to become an Auror, and he needs to understand that I won’t accept him into N.E.W.T. classes unless he has achieved Outstanding at his O.W.L. tests and as you can see he clearly doesn’t know a thing about D.A.D.A and a naïve wizard like him won’t become Auror.”

Leonard glanced to the side to see Barry clenching tightly his second-hand books with his head lowered submissively and breathing fast trying to hold his stubborn tears.  

“I will also add that I don’t like my students questioning my methods Mr. Snart.” Thawne said walking towards Len and halting in front of him threateningly. _“Understood?”_

“Of course, Sir.” Len spat annoyed at the warning.

Eobard turned and halted in front of Barry.

“Mr. Allen, you will stay after the class is over. I want to speak with you privately.” Thawne said touching Barry’s shoulder with a tight squeeze and Len felt a new wave of anger flow through him. Seriously, what’s with Thawne touching and harassing Barry, Len thought furious.

Barry nodded obediently.  “Yes, Sir.”

Len groaned. He didn’t like the idea of Barry staying behind with Thawne alone. There was something weird about their professor that he didn’t like, but he wasn’t sure what the hell was. Maybe he was just being paranoid but his instinct was screaming at him that something was wrong, _very wrong._

“For the assignment, I want you to read the first five chapters of Dark Arts Brief History and bring an essay with the classifications of jinx, hex and curses and examples to see in class.” Thawne explained writing on the blackboard. “And for the second part of the class we will move to the next classroom. Take your wands and leave your bags.” Thawne ordered. “Follow me.”

All the students followed Thawne out of the classroom and entered another bigger room with a tall wardrobe that was rattling violently and loudly. Everyone regard it warily while Thawne smirked.

“Intriguing…isn’t it?” Eobard said amused. “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what’s inside?”

“That’s a Boggart…” Lisa said in a hushed voice.

“Very good Miss. Snart.” Eobard said pacing in front of the wardrobe. “And do you know what it looks like?”

Lisa shook his head. “No one knows since boggarts are shape-shifters.”

Eobard nodded and Cisco stared at Lisa captivated.  

“Correct! They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That’s what makes them so terrifying since they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions. Thankfully there is a simple charm that exists to repel them which we will practice now. So, make a line and take out your wands…”

Barry’s hands were sweating. He knew the shape his boggart would probably take. It was the shadow that has followed him since he was a kid. The Yellow Speedster.

“Miss Snart, you will be first.”

Lisa nodded half-heartedly at Thawne and glanced wearily at her brother beside her. Len stared at his sister and he exhaled worried. He knew what Lisa was afraid of since it was the same thing that haunted his own nightmares. She slowly took a step forward and halted in front of the rattling cupboard.

“Wand ready…” Thawne said approaching the wardrobe a little. “The spell is _riddikulus_. If the caster is able to laugh aloud the boggart will disappear at once.”

Lisa nodded ready and Thawne used his wand to strike the doorknob and the Boggart appeared like a mad whirling mass that mutated in to an angry and drunk Lewis Snart who started yelling at his daughter. Lisa’s eyes widened at the sight and she took a step backward while the Boggart started stalking forward. It looked so real that Lisa was overwhelmed.

“Stay calm and use the spell…” Thawne said steadily. “Remember Boggarts are defeated by laughter, so forcing them to assume an amusing form is the first step to defeating them.”

Barry felt his heart shatter in pieces with the scene before him. Lisa was afraid of her own dad. He had heard the rumors that Lewis Snart was an aristocratic bastard but he never thought that he was evil enough to harm his own children.

The boggart with Lewis shape, raised his hand with a bottle and Lisa closed her eyes tightly remembering the pain of that specific wound on her collarbone, the blood, Lenny screaming and the loud fight. Lewis started looming closer and closer and Lisa froze.

Barry and Cisco exchanged an uncertain glance and Len quickly moved to grab his sister in to a tight embrace ready to face the dark creature. Barry for a moment expected the Boggart to change in to Len’s worst fear, but its form remained the same.

“Riddikulus!” Len yelled angry waving his wand. The dark creature swiftly changed to a bloody Lewis Snart with an icicle piercing his heart. Thawne frowned at the dreadful scene and everyone gasped stunned clearly not laughing. Leonard smirked pleased with a dark menacing aura and in a wave of hate and frenzy he attacked again.

“Confringo!”

“NO!” Thawne yelled too late to avoid the explosion.

Len’s blasting spell passed though the Boggart and blasted the wardrobe loudly while igniting the flying fragments in to blazing fire. Mick laughed loudly at the sight of the beautiful flames and the Boggart disappeared instantly.

Eobard groaned angry with the chaos. “Mr. Snart!” Thawne roared. “The Boggarts are immortal! You can’t destroy them with a blasting curse!”

“I know.” Len stated coldly defying the older man. “I just wanted the pleasure of blasting away any monster who dared to hurt the ones I love.”

Len tightened his embrace on Lisa and glanced to the side to see a speechless and worried Barry and then again at Thawne. The Professor scoffed. It was a cold threat full of venom and Thawne understood it clearly. He was in fact surprised with the challenge.

“Class dismissed.”

Swiftly, all the students started moving back to the other class commenting about Len’s outburst while defending Lisa and Barry quickly made his way towards Len.

“Are you guys okay?” Barry whispered softly with worry.

“Peachy.”

Lisa nodded and suddenly embraced Barry tightly. Barry smiled surprised and hugged her back.

“I hate how that asshole still affect me so much…” Lisa confessed remembering Lewis’ image. Barry understood the feeling. It was the same sensation of helplessness he felt with the yellow speedster.

“Mr. Allen I expect you to stay after the class.” Thawne said glancing at them and walking towards the other class.

Barry exhaled nervous releasing Lisa and Len noticed the Ravenclaw suddenly getting tense.

“I don’t like Thawne.” Len confessed coldly while they entered the other class. “He is hiding something.”

Barry scoffed looking at Thawne on the other side of the room. “Well I think he isn’t exactly hiding the fact that he clearly hates me.”

Cisco, Mick and Caitlin exchanged an uncertain glance.

“Just promise me you will be careful around him.” Len added worried.

 “I promise.”

“See you later.” Cisco said packing his things and Barry nodded.

Quickly, all the students grabbed their bags and exited from the classroom. Barry clutched tightly his old bag and watched sadly as everyone started to make their weekend plans or discussed about enjoying their dinner together at the Great Hall. He swallowed feeling lonely. It was unfair. He was starving and he wanted to go with everyone and maybe muster the courage to invite Len to Hogsmeade.

Barry lifted his glance and noticed Len walking slowly away with his sister and the rogues, halting next to the door to steal a last glance at him with a heavy heart. Barry gave him a weak smile and Thawne closed the door of his classroom making Barry’s body tense with a dreadful feeling.

“Sit.” He ordered coldly. Barry quickly obeyed afraid of angering the older wizard and Thawne sat in the chair in front of him.

“It's come to my attention that your knowledge of the Dark Arts is disappointing.” Eobard said looking at Barry’s bright hazel eyes. “And I want you to clearly know that I won’t let you become an Auror like this.”

“I…I’m sorry. I promise I will be better. I will try really hard to be the best.” Barry added almost pleading. “I need to become an Auror. I need to help my father.”

“I know.” Thawne added solemnly and he paused. There was a brief awkward silence that made Barry start fidgeting nervous in his seat waiting for Thawne to continue.

“I will help you.”

Barry tilted his head, taken aback. “You will?”

“I will sacrifice my time and give you private tutoring from now on.” Eobard explained suddenly standing up and walking towards the young speedster. “I will make you the best and most powerful Auror that Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Barry was overwhelmed. Somehow, he felt that there was something wrong with Thawne’s offer, but on the other hand, Thawne was going to help him achieve his dream and save his father.

“I will teach you everything I know.” Eobard continued grabbing Barry’s chin and he detected a flicker of fear from Barry. “You will see, the Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. I will teach you to master that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible.”

Barry felt a shiver ran through his spine. Thawne’s voice was deep and full of darkness.

“You will be unstoppable.”

The young Ravenclaw swallowed hard. It almost sounded like Thawne knew he was a speedster which was insane since only his friends knew that.

“I will give you what you desire.” Thawne added smirking darkly. “All you have to do Barry, is trust me.”

Barry’s breath faltered and he stared at Thawne’s blue eyes full of fire and mystery.

“Do we have a deal?”

The Ravenclaw hesitated shyly. He knew Thawne couldn’t be trusted, but he couldn’t refuse this opportunity. He needed to be an Auror and he needed to save his father. He didn’t care if he was selling his soul to the devil. He was going to rescue his father from Azkaban.

“Deal.” Barry stated sealing his fate. “I will trust you.”

Eobard smiled pleased, the kid was so naïve. “Good choice Mr. Allen...” He added walking towards his desk and he turned to look at Barry. “Do you want a drink to celebrate?”

Barry wavered. “I don’t drink.”

“Nonsense, this is the best Firewhisky in town.” Thawne added serving two glasses. “Odgen’s Old Firewhisky. You should try it.”

Barry sighed and took the glass that Thawne was offering him. He shyly took a small drink and he felt instantly a burning sensation in his throat. Barry coughed and quickly noticed that Thawne didn’t drink. Barry closed his eyes feeling suddenly weak and the glass slipped from his hand shattering in a thousand pieces.

“First lesson.” Thawne added smiling and closing a small crystal bottle. “The Emerald Potion or Drink of despair is a potion which induces fear, delirium and extreme thirst, normally it looks green but it can be turn to be crystal clear.”

Barry gasped feeling his insides burning and he groaned in pain. Behind his closed eyes, he started seeing his worst nightmares. The death of his mom, his father receiving a Dementor’s kiss, the Yellow Speedster over him, killing him…and then again, his mom lying dead.

“Mom…” Barry whispered softly opening his eyes wet with tears.

“The potion typically does not kill the victim, it nonetheless makes them very weak and vulnerable…”

Barry was breathless and the waves of pain were unbearable. Barry writhed on his chair and Thawne smiled.

“How do you feel Barry?”

The young speedster glared icily. His mind screaming, his body shaking and sweating.

“I told you I was going to make you stronger and teach you everything I know.” Eobard said darkly with a sinister smile. “But do you have what it takes Barry? Are you strong enough?”

Barry clenched his fists angry.

“I will show you the dark arts and I told you that I believe in a practical approach.”

“I can take it.” Barry said between gasps.  

“Good.” Eobard stated coldly. “Then I will see you on Monday.”

Barry stood up shaking feeling his vision tunneling. He grabbed his things and escaped as fast as he could from Thawne’s classroom feeling miserable and weak. He suddenly swayed to the side and leaned for support against a column. He swallowed remembering all the images of his fears. His mom dead. Barry was trembling. He needed to calm down. He breathed in and continued walking through the dark hallway.

“Allen!” Woodward said walking fast towards Barry and the speedster sighed tired considering running away from the scene. “Hey wait!”

“I don’t have time for your bullying, Tony.” Barry said weakly trying to avoid the older student.

Woodward frowned and blocked the young Ravenclaw’s path in the hallway. “I’m not going to bully you.” Woodward confessed grabbing the speedster’s arm and Barry flinched a little scared of Tony’s strength.

“What do you want?” Barry asked lifting his glance to see Tony’s brown eyes and the Slytherin froze noticing the Ravenclaw’s tears falling silently.

“Hey…are you okay?” Tony asked with concern laced to his voice.

“I’m fine.” Barry said quickly, wiping away his tears with his hand.

“I wanted to apologize.” Woodward confessed and Barry’s hazel eyes widened. “I’m sorry I hurt you. You didn’t deserve what I did to you. I was an idiot.”

Barry stared at Tony too stunned to speak.

“Wells told me he was going to suspend me this year from the Quidditch House Cup as punishment and that you appealed in my defense… _why?”_

Barry exhaled worn-out. “Because you didn’t deserve that Tony, I think you made a stupid mistake and I believe you can change. You can be better and you deserve the opportunity to make your dreams come true. I’ve heard you are a good and I hope you get scouted in to a good Quidditch team.”

Woodward nodded silently looking at Barry. “You believe in me…”

Barry scoffed and smiled warmly. “Don’t make me regret that decision.”

Tony shook his head. “You don’t understand, no one has ever believed in me. No one has ever defended me and certainly no one cares about my dreams.”

Barry felt his heart ache with the confession. “I care.”

Tony smiled. “I’m really sorry I hurt you and that I broke your Silver Arrow…and your ribs.”

“It’s fine, I’m almost healed…” Barry lied, smiling sweetly. He wasn’t going to reveal his speed to Tony.  

“Maybe I can buy you a new broom…” Tony offered ashamed. “After all is my fault that now you don’t have one.”

Barry shook his head, blushing a little and remembering Len’s gift. “Don’t worry I have a broom so I guess I will see you on the field.”

“Sounds good.” Tony added eager to play against Barry. “Game on.”

Barry laughed amused. “Prepare to lose, Woodward.”

“We will see about that…” Tony challenged smirking.

Barry chuckled starting to walk towards the Great Hall.

“By the way if you need to practice someday…” Tony murmured blushing. “I could help you. I know some neat tricks to avoid the nasty bludgers.”

Barry nodded a little surprised. “That sounds quite useful…”

Tony agreed pleased and they walked side by side to the Great Hall and Barry halted surprised to see Len waiting at the doors talking with Mick and Mark.

“Len!” Barry exclaimed happy to see him.

“I was waiting for you.” Len confessed a little worried walking towards his soulmate leaving Mick and Mark behind. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

Len suddenly glanced wearily at Woodward. “What the hell do you want?”

Tony scoffed. “I was just talking to Barry.”

“I hope you remember our _conversation_ at the Quidditch pitch.” Len warned angry.

“I remember.” Tony stated remembering the pain of Leonard’s punch to his face and the threats. “I swear I just wanted to apologize to him.”

Barry nodded. “It’s okay Len. He is telling the truth.”

Len glared at Tony.

“Well, see you around Allen. I don’t want your angry boyfriend kicking my ass again”

Barry’s eyes widened and yelped fast. _“Heisnotmyboyfriend!”_

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Len stated slowly.

Tony stared at the idiot couple and scoffed. “Right…whatever…”

Barry blushed and Tony rolled his eyes entering the Great Hall followed by Mark and Mick.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Len asked worried.

“Sure…”

Len started walking towards the main courtyard away from prying eyes and Barry followed silently. They walked through the main hallway, passing the entrance hall and halted at the private balcony that faced the landscape of the Great Lake. It was a beautiful silent night. The silver moon was shining dimly high in the sky giving off the only light around them. Barry looked up and gazed at the shy stars speckling the darkness of the sky.

Leonard stared at Barry in awe. The Ravenclaw was so stunningly beautiful.

“You know…I love the stars.” Barry said looking wistfully at the starry night also reflecting over the calm waters of the Lake. “It’s ironic that they can’t shine without darkness…” He explained grabbing the stone balustrade. “And it’s funny how the darkest nights produce the brightest stars…”

Len nodded understanding perfectly well. For him Barry was a star. The kid had survived so much darkness but he still shined brightly. 

Barry glanced to the side to see Len looking at him. “What?”

Len shook his head with a grin. “It’s just that in the vast night sky, you Barry Allen, are the only star I see.”

Barry flushed crimson and his eyes widened.

“What?” Len asked oblivious.

“You can’t say something like that!”

“What? Why not?” Len asked confused. “It’s the truth…a cheesy truth.”

“Because here I was daydreaming that you were going to steal my first kiss…” Barry explained ashamed. “But now, after those words, I will have to kiss you first instead.”

“Really?” Len asked raising his eyebrows.

“Definitely.” Barry stated softly and he bit his lower lip. Len smiled feeling something warm stirring in him. The sight was too tantalizing.

“And why were you expecting me to steal a kiss from you?”

Barry blushed deeply staring deep into his ocean blue eyes. “Because you are thief.”

“And what exactly did I steal Scarlet?” Len asked taking a step forward.

Barry hesitated. “You will have to find out…”

Len smiled at the alluring speedster before him and he quickly leaned forward to steal the kiss Barry was planning to give him. He trapped Barry against the stone balustrade and the speedster closed his eyes surprised at the impulsive act. When their lips collided, Len felt a wave of lightning cursing through his body, igniting his heart beat while sending a shiver down his spine. The older student quickly lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in Barry’s messy brown hair and he deepened their fiery, hot and demanding kiss leaving the speedster breathless.

“Len…” Barry moaned into the kiss feeling a wave of desire and lust obliterating every doubt and sadness he had felt moments before. He felt safe in Len’s arms and there was an ethereal feeling deep down that he couldn’t explain and that he experienced every time the Slytherin touched him.

“Scarlet, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?” Len asked with his voice low and husky while his hand slide around the speedster’s waist to pull him closer to his body. Barry gasped breathless and a little surprised feeling the fresh scent of pine and winter.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Len smiled against Barry’s warm neck and the Ravenclaw shivered feeling the tender brush of cold lips. “For being a speedster, you are sometimes painfully slow Scarlet…”

Barry laughed deeply amused. “I would definitely love to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

“It’s a date then.” Len said looking into Barry’s green eyes, eager to spend a day with him.  

The speedster smiled shyly and Len roguishly stole a second kiss that lasted until they both felt wrapped by the moonlight, full of life and drunk in lust.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. Hopefully it wasn't boring. I never know where to cut it haha.   
> But No cliffhanger! Yay! :3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts! Comments are love. ♥ 
> 
> Ps. Sorry for grammar mistakes!  
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	6. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until you risk all, you cannot speak of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! :D  
> Sorry for the long wait in all of my stories! :(  
> Hope you guys like this update! Fingers crossed. :3 Enjoy!

 

 **“** **Until you risk all, you cannot speak of love** **”**

 

 

* * *

  

The sun had barely risen when Cisco lazily opened his eyes and noticed that Barry wasn’t in their room. The speedster’s four poster bed was neatly made and that could only mean that his best friend never went to sleep. Cisco sighed wondering where the hell was Barry and stretched lethargically on the bed. After the long first week, it was finally Saturday, meaning they were all planning to go to Hogsmeade and Barry apparently decided to disappear. Cisco groaned making an effort to stand up and head down to the common room to look for his friend.  

Silently, the Ravenclaw reached the bottom of the stairs and he halted when he saw Barry curled up on the sofa next to the fireplace with Mist. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his friend’s chest. Barry probably dozed off studying late. The speedster was holding tightly a second-hand version of Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by David Singh over his chest, a parchment hanging loosely on his hand and books scattered on the floor.

Cisco exhaled concerned. Ever since Eobard decided to tease Barry during his classes, Barry started to study every moment he could without rest.  Cisco walked towards the couch and noticed that Barry’s features were much softer in his sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow with concern were gone. He almost felt guilty of waking him up.

“Barr...” Cisco murmured softly placing a warm hand over Barry’s shoulder and Mist started liking Cisco’s hand. The speedster blinked lazily, feeling his eyes heavy with tiredness and murmured softly.

“Five more minutes Joe...”

Cisco scoffed and he started shaking him gently. “Breakfast!!”

Barry opened his eyes and immediately reddened noticing that it wasn’t Joe but Cisco.

“Cisco! W- what?” Barry whispered a little dazed. “W-what time is it?”

“It’s seven thirty in the morning...”

“For real?” Barry groaned exhausted and he chuckled when Mist started licking his face.

“And it’s Saturday... so what on earth are you doing?” Cisco asked looking curious at the mess around the speedster.

“I think I should ask you the same...it’s too damn early...” Barry groaned and Mist jumped to curl next to the fireplace.

Cisco scoffed. “Don’t be lazy...it’s our first day free...carpe diem!”

“I’m not lazy... I was studying.” Barry answered shifting into a sitting position and rubbing his face with his hands. “I must have dozed off.”

“Clearly...but you should take it easy. We all know Thawne is a bloody boggart...you need to relax.”

Barry flinched with the professor’s name and nodded gazing into the flames.  “I guess you are right.”

“I’m always right.”

Barry chuckled. “I must disagree.”

“Well, I disagree with your decision to disagree...” Cisco said grinning. “But we agree on breakfast?”

Barry smiled at his friend. “Definitely. We will always agree on breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

 

After enjoying a long refreshing bath, Barry quickly brushed his messy hair and decided to wear his best clothes. Today was finally his date with Len and he wanted to look as best as he could. He wore the blue shirt that reminds him of Len’s blue eyes, a black button up jacket, gray jeans and black converse. He grabbed his wallet and checked his wizarding money, he didn’t have much, but he was definitely planning on paying for Len... hopefully Len would want to go to the Hog’s Head which he heard it was way cheaper than the Three Broomsticks. Barry tried to dismiss his uneasiness and flashed to the common room where Caitlin, Cisco, and Julian were already waiting for him.

“You are mental!” Julian said to Cisco and Caitlin nodded in agreement. “He is definitely going to freeze your sorry ass...”

“He wouldn’t dare,” Cisco replied unsure turning a little pale dreading his fate.

“He is a Slytherin...” Julian stated somberly. “How can you have any doubt of your fate?”

“Yeah, but he saved Barry from a really painful death!” Cisco replied trying to make a point.

“Well, I bet five knuts you will become an icicle,” Caitlin said grinning.

Cisco’s mouth fell open. “Cait, are you gambling on my death?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s cold.”

“I bet one sickle.” Julian challenged.  

 “What? You guys are unbelievable!” Cisco cried shocked. “Fine! The bet is on! I bet two sickles Lisa won’t let him freeze me.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Barry asked curiously joining his friends.

“You are late!” Julian growled annoyed.

“He is always late.” Cisco chuckled.

Barry agreed with Cisco. “Yeah...I’m always late.”

“You are a speedster! You shouldn’t be late!” Julian complained bothered.

“Can’t really help it,” Barry said blushing. “I also have super tardiness.”

Julian rolled his eyes and Caitlin started to explain the situation. “Cisco invited Lisa to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop so, we think that Leonard will probably freeze Cisco’s ass.”

Barry laughed. “Well, I’m in. I bet five knuts that Len will freeze your ass.”

“WHAT? You are supposed to be my bloody wingman!”  Cisco added in disbelief. “You traitor!”

Barry shrugged innocently walking towards the door. “I need the money.”

“Whatever...” Cisco said defeated. “Lisa is worth freezing for.” 

 

* * *

 

When the group arrived at the Great Hall there was a lot of noise and laughter. The students were already having their breakfast and were talking excitedly about their plans for their free evening at Hogsmeade. The four Ravenclaws walked towards their house table and Barry sat next to Cisco.

“Hey, Allen!” Woodward yelled from the other side of the Great Hall waving at Barry. The speedster smiled and Tony continued his way towards the Slytherin table.

“What the hell was that?” Cisco asked surprised. “Since when Woodward is your friend?”

“Yesterday,” Barry explained grabbing a toast. “He apologized for the incident, he even offered to show me some neat tricks to avoid nasty bludgers.”

“Weird...” Cisco said pouring some milk into his bowl full of cheeri-owls.

Barry scoffed and then glanced shyly towards the Slytherin table to see if Len was already having his breakfast on the other side of the hall and the speedster smiled seeing Len talking happily to Lisa, Mick, and Mark.

“Stop drooling,” Julian stated flatly.

“I’m not.” Cisco and Barry answered at the same time and they laughed noticing that they were both looking in the same direction.

“Bloody idiots...” Julian groaned annoyed and Cisco looked positively murderous. Mercifully, just then, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred owls streamed into the Great Hall, circling the room and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Soon, everyone’s attention was caught by a long, thin package carried by six large white owls. The package landed carefully in the middle of the Ravenclaw table in front of Barry. A cute white owl gave the speedster a letter and then they all flew away.

Barry swiftly turned the letter and saw a wax seal with the Slytherin symbol. Barry gazed to the front and saw Len looking at him with a playful and handsome smirk. Barry blushed crimson and then turned his full attention to the letter in his hands.

“Open it...” Caitlin said curious leaning over the old table.

Barry nodded and opened the envelope as fast as he could and he felt an overwhelming wave of happiness and a tight knot on his throat.

 

 _See you on the field, Scarlet._  
-Len  
Ps. The annoying Oliver Queen paid for half of the broom.

 

Barry scoffed and smiled brightly. He quickly unraveled the Lightning Strike 6000 and felt his heart flutter with overwhelming excitement. It was the best gift he had ever received.

“Awesome!” Cisco gasped looking at the aerodynamic perfection of the world-class broomstick. “You know this beauty is capable of going from naught to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds! You will be unstoppable... _the fastest seeker alive...”_

Barry laughed touching carefully the handle made of polished ebony. “This feels like a dream... can’t wait to use it in a match...”

“Also, the metal parts are made of goblin ironwork...” Cisco added amazed. “Which increases stability and power in adverse conditions _preventing slippage on the foot grips_.”

“But don’t worry Scarlet...” Len murmured sitting next to Barry and the speedster blushed crimson startled with Len’s sudden appearance. “If you fall I will always catch you.”

“Smooth...really smooth Cold...” Cisco murmured making Caitlin and Mick laugh while Julian rolled his eyes. 

Barry’s hazel eyes softened and smiled. “Len, could it be you are turning into a bloody hero?”

“In your dreams, Scarlet...” Len said narrowing his deep blue eyes.

“Well, you are a lousy villain...” Barry whispered softly.

“Ugh...you guys are annoyingly sweet...” Lisa groaned and turned to smile sweetly at Cisco. “Ready for Hogsmeade?”

Cisco suddenly paled and slowly turned to see Leonard glaring icily at him.

“Uh...sure...”

“Perfect! I will go pick up my jacket. I left it in the common room so, I will see you at the entrance.” Lisa added kissing Cisco on the cheek and the Ravenclaw laughed nervously at his impending doom.

“You are so dead, Ramon,” Julian stated while Mick nodded amused and Len just smiled in a dangerous smug way.

 

* * *

 

Barry quickly made his way to the Ravenclaw tower to leave his new broomstick in his room and then he carefully flashed towards the entrance of the castle where Len was already waiting for him. The speedster halted abruptly in his track feeling his heart stop at the sight. Leonard was leaning against a column next to the entrance of the castle, he was wearing a gray shirt and a black leather jacket and tight blue jeans. He looked like the model of a cover in a magazine. Barry blushed crimson feeling a hot wave of lust hit him with the sight and he bit his lip.

“Ready?” Len asked in his low and husky voice that made the young speedster shiver.

 “Yeah... but where is everyone?” Barry asked blushing crimson noticing that Len was alone. “I’m not that late.”

Len scoffed at the young speedster who looked gorgeous blushing just for him. “Just ten minutes late and they were all desperate to visit Honeydukes so they decided to go ahead...”

Barry pouted childishly.

“And for some reason, I think Ramon was also trying to escape from me...” Len said unsure of his theory.

“Oh, about that...I need your help.” Barry said mischievously with a cute smirk that made Len’s heart skip a beat. “I need you to freeze Cisco’s ass.”

Len frowned wondering if he misheard his soulmate. “W- what?”

“I might have waged that you were going to freeze his ass for dating Lisa,” Barry explained ashamed.

Len stared at Barry surprised and then he laughed loudly.

“Well, well Scarlet, I wasn’t expecting to see you embrace the dark side so soon...”

Barry blushed ashamed.

“I like it,” Len confessed amused. “It’s my kind of mission. Rest assured, I am more than delighted to freeze Ramon’s ass for dating my sister. It’s a good deal.”

Barry scoffed. “Just don’t make it painful.”

“I will see what I can do.”

 Barry nodded pleased.

“So, where do you want to go?” the Slytherin asked walking towards the old wizarding village.

“With you anywhere...” Barry blurted out without thinking and his hazel eyes widened.

Len lifted his eyebrows surprised seeing that Barry was blushing madly.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Barry asked with mortification written all over his cute face.

Leonard grinned. “You did.”

“I mean...” Barry faltered feeling his face burning and rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe we could visit Zonko’s Joke Shop and Honeydukes and well... maybe we could have a drink after that... _if you want_?”

Len smiled amusedly. He loved when Barry started blabbing. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Awesome...” Barry smiled shyly feeling his heart beating loudly in his chest.  

 

* * *

 

The road from the castle to the village was beautiful. The old cobblestone path passed through a quiet forest that had an ancient stone bridge over a river. Barry was honestly amazed at the scenic landscape. The river was a slice of harmony with its soothing sound amid the fragrant green leaves. The couple wandered slowly, just enjoying the beautiful day and each other’s comforting company until they arrived to the medieval town entrance.

Barry gasped the moment his feet touched the road of Hogsmeade High Street. The village was small but quaint and the narrow cobblestone street was full of Hogwarts students. Barry smiled excited, he could easily see the train station and the Hogwarts Express, all the magical shop’s fronts, the outline of green mountains with their stunning white snowy peaks, the medieval hanging iron signs of the Inns and famous sweet shops and owls flying everywhere.

“It’s amazing!” Barry said excited grabbing Len’s cold hand to pull him towards Honeydukes.

Leonard scoffed and struggled to try to keep up with Barry’s insane pace.

“Slow down!”

“Impossible!”

Len rolled his eyes at Barry and they entered Honeydukes. They inspected together with the famous sweet shop that contained shelves upon shelves of sweets. Barry quickly tried all the free samples of chocolates and exciting candies he could find and made Leonard try them all with him. For a moment, Leonard honestly swore he was going to die from a wild sugar rush but somehow, he didn’t. They survived Barry’s intense love for sweets and quickly moved to Zonko’s Joke Shop where they found Cisco and Lisa buying Sugar Quills so Len quickly pushed Barry out of the shop trying to avoid his sister.

Barry chuckled amusedly.  “Seriously Len? Are we hiding?”

“I don’t want her ruining our date.”

Barry scoffed. “She wouldn’t.”

“Call me selfish...” Leonard said moving closer to Barry. “But today I just want you all for myself.”

“Can’t complain.” Barry said playfully looking up to see the deep blue of Len’s eyes. “l really like the sound of that.”

“Oh, my God! Lenny get a fucking room!” Lisa said opening the door of the shop carrying a lot of bags.

“Hi, sweetie! Is my brother being nice?”

Barry smiled brightly.

“Shut up Lisa,” Len stated annoyed.

“Jerk!” Lisa added grinning widely giving Cisco her bags.  

“Come on Barry...” Len said grabbing the speedster’s hand to take him away from his sister.

“Lenny! Are you going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop like Oliver and Felicity?” Lisa asked curiously.

“No way in hell... that place is tacky and frilly,” Len stated dryly thinking of the rumors that stated that the shop was always full of annoying couples holding hands and kissing over cups. He quickly wondered how on earth Felicity managed to make _brooding Oliver Queen_ go there and he scoffed at the mental image.

“Shame...we could have had a double date...” Lisa suggested playfully while Cisco tried hard not to panic at Len’s icy glare. He didn’t want to die young.

“We are going to the Three Broomsticks,” Len stated pushing Barry away and the speedster frowned worriedly. He wasn’t sure he could pay for both of them.

“Enjoy...” Lisa said smiling and grabbing Cisco’s hand to walk the other way.

“Len?” Barry asked worriedly. “Are you sure you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?”

“Yes. They say they have the best Butterbeer in Hogsmeade.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah... I’ve heard.”

When Barry and Len entered the old Inn, they noticed that it was warm and crowded, a bit smoky but clean and welcoming.

“This is cool,” Len stated and Barry agreed.

The Slytherin quickly found the perfect table near a window, in a small corner and they sat facing each other. Madam Rosmerta quickly came to their table asking for their drinks and they decided to try the famous Butterbeer.

Barry smiled widely when their drinks arrived. He was excited to try the famous beverage. Len watched in awe as the speedster grabbed carefully his foaming tankard and took a small sip. It was sweet and refreshing. Barry lowered his mug and Len smiled at the beautiful sight. Barry’s lips and nose’s tip were white thanks to the layer of foam floating atop of the beer.

“Cute...” Len said softly and Barry laughed trying to clean his face. Leonard grabbed his drink and took a sip as well. At that moment, he realized that ever since he met Barry he had started to smile a lot more. He always felt warm and at ease with his soulmate and he loved to be the reason behind Barry’s bright smile.

“Leonard Snart!”

Len coughed startled and Barry turned to see an intimidating wizard with a dark aura approaching their table but he didn’t recognize the man. Leonard cleaned his face quickly and stood up swiftly to give his hand to the unknown wizard who Barry assumed was extremely wealthy thanks to his expensive robes.

“Malcolm Merlyn,” Len said with an odd smile Barry had never seen before. It looked cold and fake.

“What a nice coincidence to see you here...” Merlyn said at Leonard and he stole a glance at Barry. He inspected the speedster from head to toes and frowned.  “You look familiar...”

“I’m Barry Allen.” The speedster said with a bright smile, swiftly standing up to give the man his hand but Merlyn ignored the gesture and avoided the contact with the Ravenclaw.

“The son of Henry Allen...of course....” Merlyn said with disdain making Barry feel worthless. Leonard noticed Barry’s shame moving his hand back with distress and he felt his anger rise.

Merlyn turned to see Leonard and smiled. “I saw your father the other day at the Ministry of Magic...his work at the Winzengamot on the new regime for the Azkaban Prison is remarkable.”

Len groaned and Barry eyed warily the man at the mention of Azkaban.

“He is working really hard to be named the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” Merlyn continued. “You should be proud, Leonard.”

“Right...” Len added uninterested. He hated his father. Lewis was an evil man that made his childhood a living hell and a crooked Auror and politician who would do anything in his power to gain mountains of galleons just like Malcolm.

“Well, I don’t want to continue interrupting your... _date?_ ” Merlyn said appalled. “But, kid... could you give us a minute?”

“Sure...” Barry murmured shyly and he silently moved to their table while Merlyn pulled Leonard away from Henry’s son.

“What on Merlin’s beard are you doing?” Merlyn asked bothered grabbing Leonard’s arm. “Are you dating Barry Allen? The son of a murderer?”

“No. We are just friends.” Len stated coldly. It was obviously a lie, but he needed to protect his soulmate. He didn’t want his father knowing about Barry.

“Your father wouldn’t approve this.” The older wizard continued displeased.

“Well, he never approved a lot of things in my life...”

Malcolm groaned. “You know what he thinks of murderers, and muggles and that kind of filth.”

“Well, my father doesn’t need to know,” Len added with a threatening cold tone.  

Merlyn shook his head. “Look, Leonard, your father is working really hard on his status and he doesn’t need the wizarding community knowing that you are fucking the son of a murderer.”    

Len glared fiercely. “His father didn’t-”

“I must leave. I have business to attend.” Merlyn said ignoring the Slytherin and glancing at the door of the Inn where Eobard Thawne was entering. “Take my advice kid, leave Barry Allen alone for your own good. Dark times are ahead of us and you don’t want to be on the wrong side of this war.”

Leonard frowned at the eerie warning and Merlyn left to have his meeting with Professor Thawne.

“Len?” Barry whispered from their table and Leonard turned to see Barry trying to hide his nervousness. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m sorry for that. My father’s friends at the Ministry of Magic are all scum.” Len said walking towards the table. “I think we should leave...”

Barry nodded and he was going to leave the payment for their drinks when Leonard stopped him.

“This one is on me,” Leonard added leaving four sickles.

“Are you sure?” Barry said blushing and Leonard nodded.

“Fine, but I will pay next time.”

Len smiled. “Deal.”

The couple moved quietly towards the door of the Inn and Barry noticed Eobard and Merlyn looking straight at him. Malcolm’s glares were cold and unforgiving with disgust, while Eobard looked at him with curiosity and something he couldn’t quite describe... maybe it was _awe?_ _longing? Envy?_ Barry frowned feeling awfully exposed and decided to walk faster behind Len, when they exited the shop, the speedster finally breathed. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath.

“Are you okay?” Len asked worried seeing Barry’s tense shoulders.

“Yeah...” Barry whispered but his mind couldn’t help to wonder what could Malcolm Merlyn want with Eobard Thawne.  

“Maybe we should go back to the castle...” Len said looking at the sky. “It’s getting late.”

Barry nodded crushed and he followed Len without a word, not really noticing where they were going. They walked silently and aimlessly until they reached the beautiful old bridge. Barry stopped. He couldn’t take the guilt anymore.    

“I’m so sorry Len...” Barry murmured softly looking at his hands.

Len halted confused. “What? Why are you sorry?”

“Because I know is shameful to be seen with me,” Barry confessed sadly remembering how Merlyn avoided touching his hand. “I’m the son of a murderer.”

Leonard felt his heart sank and exhaled trying to contain his anger against Merlyn. He breathed in and lifted Barry’s face to see the beautiful and sad hazel eyes before him.

“Barry...I don’t care what people think. I know your father didn’t kill your mother. I believe in you. We will find the yellow speedster and clean your father’s name...I promise.”

Barry nodded softly. “Thanks...that means a lot.”

“Besides, Malcolm Merlyn is a jerk just like my father...don't mind him.”

“Who is he?” Barry asked tilting his head to the side.

“Malcolm works at the Ministry of Magic at the Winzengamot and he is the Chief Warlock of the high court of law and parliament.”

Barry felt his throat tighten and he lowered his head worried. He knew that pursuing his dream of becoming an Auror was difficult since there were a lot of examinations and trials, but somehow, he never thought of his life after Hogwarts. If Chief Warlock hated him, and everyone looked at him as the son of a cold-blooded murderer he was going to have a hard time getting a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Barry...” Len said softly. “Look at me.”

Barry complied feeling his eyes watering. He didn’t want to cry in front of Leonard but he was feeling a tight knot on his throat and it was getting harder to breathe.

“Hey...don’t worry...you are not alone,” Len said and Barry’s walls shattered feeling his heartache. “I promise things will get better and I will help you free your father.”

Barry nodded silently wiping the tears that were falling. Sometimes he felt like he was fighting alone against the world...swimming upstream against all odds and running out of time.

 “Thanks... and I’m really sorry, I really wanted to have a nice date with you. I ruined it.”

Len scoffed. “Scarlet, stop apologizing, you didn’t ruin anything... besides the day isn’t over...”

“Meaning?”

“Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.”

Barry laughed amused. “What’s that supposed to-”

The speedster never finished the question.  Suddenly, he felt Len’s lips pressed to his and Barry couldn’t help but smile and give into Len’s fierce and passionate kiss. Leonard ran his fingers down Barry’s back, teasingly and he slowly pulled the speedster closer until there was no space left between them, all Barry could feel was the wild beating of his heart against Len’s and the adrenaline running in his veins.

The Slytherin smirked and deepened the kiss roughly earning a sweet and delicious moan that made his heart skip a beat. Kissing Barry always felt like experiencing the raw power of a thunderstorm. It was electrifying. He could feel the fire within his bones, his soul flowing like cold water, and every inch of his body igniting alive with white lighting. Barry’s lips were addictive and tasted like freedom and _sweet Butterbeer._

“Len...” Barry gasped breathless by the unexpected kiss, opening his green eyes and struggling to find his voice. “That was...”

“Yeah...” Len whispered leaning again to steal another soft kiss from his speedster. He didn’t want the blissful dream to end and he was happy to notice that Barry replied passionately until they were panting. He had trapped Barry’s body against the stone balustrade and he could feel his soul roaring like the river below them.

“I like this...” Barry murmured softly biting Len’s lip playfully.

“The kiss?” Len asked grinning holding his speedster in a tight embrace.

Barry hummed thinking how something so small as a kiss could be so everlasting. “Everything...with you I can forget the world...all the pain and fear I constantly have...they just disappear into thin air... it feels like when I’m with you time suddenly stop.”

Leonard smiled since he felt exactly the same.

“Barry I’ve been meaning to ask you this...do you want to be my bo-”

The sound of laughs and steps approaching quickly broke their reverie. Barry quickly took a small step to the side, away from Len, and the Slytherin instantly missed the warmth of Barry’s body pressed against his. 

“There you are!”  Mick yelled at his best friend and the cute doll who was blushing madly. “Lisa was looking for you guys!”

“Indeed...I was.” Lisa said eager walking beside Cisco. “We want to have dinner together.”

“Oh! I would love that.” Barry said excited looking at his friends. He wanted to ease his mind from Eobard and Malcolm. Leonard nodded in agreement trying to hide his disappointment of the awful timing of his friends.

“Awesome,” Cisco added happily and suddenly Leonard smiled mischievously.  Barry frowned at Len, who just grinned obviously scheming something and the Ravenclaw chuckled a little intrigued wondering what was on Len’s mind.  

 

* * *

 

 

The group walked towards the Great Hall talking about Hogsmeade and the products they bought at Zonko’s and upon entering the main gathering area, Barry noticed that the magical ceiling reflecting a dark night sky, flickering with lightning.

“Probably a storm is coming,” Julian added ominously. “Good thing we returned to the castle.”

“Yeah...” Barry murmured with a dreadful feeling. He hated thunderstorms.

Everyone quickly moved to sit together at the Ravenclaw table. Leonard swiftly sat next to Barry and in front of Lisa. He quickly inspected the food before him.

“You are scheming something...” Barry whispered softly narrowing his green eyes at Len.

The Slytherin smirked filling his cup with pumpkin juice.  “Always...”

Cisco who was talking happily with Caitlin about one of his new projects swiftly moved to sit next to Lisa but he immediately regretted it.

“WHAT THE-!?” Cisco yelped loudly and quickly stood up in shock. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?”

“What?!” Lisa asked suddenly startled. “What’s wrong?”

“My seat is frozen! It has frost!!”

Barry’s green eyes widened and he laughed surprised.

“LENNY!! YOU JERK!” Lisa yelled looking at the small patch of ice covering the area where Cisco was going to sit.  “You are unbelievable!”

Len smirked and Lisa glared angry, waving her wand at Len’s food. Gold particles covered Len’s pumpkin juice ruining the drink.

“Very mature, Sis.”

“Said the one who started!” she replied ignoring the scowling look on her brother’s face.

Barry couldn’t stop laughing and Cisco glared at his best friend. “Barry! You traitor!”

“I swear that I didn’t know!” Barry said trying to hold his laughter.

“He froze my bloody seat!” Cisco accused Leonard.

“Miss Snow has exactly the same powers as me,” Leonard added innocently.

“She wouldn’t dare....” Cisco added indignantly.  “...right Cait?”

“No, I wouldn’t...” Caitlin claimed, lifting her hands in a sign of peace. “But this is certainly convenient, now you owe us Cisco!”

“I hate you all!” Cisco said sitting next to Lisa but on the other side and away of the patch of ice.

“I can’t believe you did that...” Barry said chuckling.

“Only for you and your dark side...” Len whispered grabbing Barry’s warm hand under the table. The speedster smiled feeling Len’s cold fingers entwine with his and his heart fluttered with happiness. He was definitely going to buy something nice for Len with that money.

After everyone finished eating their meal, Lisa started reading the Daily Prophet with Cisco.

“Did you guys hear about the increased use of the unforgivable curses?”

“Not really...” Mick said and Barry and Julian shook their heads.

“It seems that many wizards have been attacked lately. It seems someone is looking for something of great value...the problem is that the attacker is using the Imperius Curse and the victims can’t remember what they did or said under the spell.”

“I’m honestly not sure if I fear more the Imperius Curse of the Cruciatus Curse,” Cisco added frightened.

“Yeah...” Mick agreed disturbed. The idea of losing control over your body was certainly terrifying.  

“The worst part is that St Mungo’s Hospital reported that the victims that suffered torture with the Cruciatus curse are all in critical condition...” Lisa continued.  “And the Department of Magical Law Enforcement reported that the victims found were near Diagon Alley, but the attacks are getting closer to Hogwarts.”

“Weird...” Cisco said looking at the newspaper.

“Let’s hope they catch the man fast,” Caitlin added nervously

Barry nodded in agreement and yawned tiredly. “I think I will go to sleep.”

Cisco nodded. “That’s a good idea...I’ve noticed that you haven’t been sleeping much.”

Len turned concerned and Barry shook his head.

 “I was studying and you should too Cisco...”

“I will...tomorrow,” Cisco added cheerfully. “You can join me.”

“I definitely will...” Barry added smiling. “Good night.”

“Nite, cutie...” Lisa added sweetly.

“I will walk you to the tower.” Len offered and Barry nodded with a bright smile.

The couple walked silently side by side through the long-deserted hallways until they reached the entrance to the common room located on the west side of the castle at the top of the spiral staircase in the fifth floor.

“Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow...” Len added a little disappointed that they didn’t share the same dormitory. He wanted to spend more time with Barry...preferably in a bed.

“I guess...”

Suddenly, the noise of a thunder startled Barry and the whole hallway was illuminated by white lightning. Barry unconsciously jolted forward and clumsily landed in Len’s strong arms. The storm was getting worse and they could hear the wind howling loudly outside.

“I’m sorry...I get really nervous with storms...” Barry explained ashamed after a long pause.

Leonard grabbed Barry face with his hands to calm him down. He could feel the speedster practically shivering in his arms. “It’s okay...”

“It’s just that the night that my mom was killed there was a terrible storm outside...”

Leonard understood and he quickly embraced his soulmate. “You are safe...”

Barry slowly calmed down and Leonard seized the moment to steal a kiss. Barry smiled and wished he could make the feeling of Len’s lips linger on his forever.

“Good night, Scarlet...”

Barry smiled blushing deeply. “Nite, snowflake.”

Leonard scoffed at the nickname and turned to walk towards the Slytherin common room and Barry walked towards the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower. He stopped in front of the door waiting for the riddle. “What is always coming but never arrives?”

Barry smiled. It was an easy question.

“Tomorrow.”

The door slowly opened and he entered the common room feeling like in a dream. His emotions were whirling uncontrollably, he was floating from happiness from his date with Len, for his new broomstick, for the perfect kisses and for winning the stupid bet...but he was also worried about his future, about Thawne, about the Yellow Speedster and the prophecy his foe mentioned about red skies. The door of the common room suddenly opened and Barry turned startled to see who was coming in.

“Barry!” Felicity said with a warm smile.

“Hey! How was your day?” Barry asked curiously.

“It was good, I went with Oliver at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.” She explained grinning. “It was really funny, Oliver looked so out of place in the pink shop full of lacy napkins and china sugar bowls.”

Barry scoffed amused. “I can imagine...a sight to behold”

“Indeed...by the way...I saw Iris on my way back here and she told me to give you this letter. The owl you guys share brought it in the afternoon.” Felicity said handing the speedster an envelope with a seal of the Ministry of Magic.

“Thanks...” Barry said wondering why he was receiving a letter from the Ministry.

“I will go to rest...” Felicity murmured yawning and stretching. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah...good night.”

Felicity smiled and disappeared into the girl’s dormitory and Barry stared at the mysterious envelope in his hands, dreading its content. The speedster sighed worried and moved towards the fireplace to use the light of the flames flicking and crackling as they burned the dry wood to read the letter. Barry held his breath and read the note carefully.

 

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC 

Dear Mr. Allen,

Due to the new legislation for punishments for the crimes of murder, treason, war crimes and genocides we are informing you, as the only living relative of Henry Allen, marked as Prisoner -246, arrested by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that he has been sentenced to death for his crime of killing his wife, Nora Allen, with an unforgivable curse. From this day, until the execution, Henry Allen will be placed in solitary confinement at the mercy of the Azkaban guards, the Dementors, waiting for his capital punishment due in two weeks.

 Hoping you are well,

Lewis Snart  
Commander – in – Chief  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Malcolm Merlyn  
Chief Warlock  
Winzengamot

 

Barry couldn’t breathe. His whole world suddenly shattered in a thousand pieces. His hands were trembling and his mind refused to acknowledge that the letter was real and that his father was going to suffer the capital punishment for a crime he didn’t commit. His heart sank. The hope he had to save his father was now gone like a cold ember flickering against the wind. Barry bit his lip trying to hold all the despair and pain that was drowning him. His heart started racing painfully in his chest forcing silent tears to roll down his face.

The speedster crumpled the letter and let it fall silently to the stone floor. He stayed motionless in front of the fireplace, unaware of time, just staring into a dark void. No thoughts came to him except that his father’s fate was sealed and he couldn’t do a thing to save him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to express the soul ripping pain he was feeling.

He was exhausted from failing, of losing his loved ones... he needed to do something...Barry turned to see the fire burning stubbornly. He needed to fight against everything... no matter the consequences. _Whatever it takes._   _It wasn’t over._

Barry flashed through the common room, phased through the door of the Ravenclaw tower and ran through the dark deserted hallways of the castle, towards the only one he thought who could help him. He made up his mind and there was no turning back. He was ready to risk all for his father. He didn’t stop until he reached the first-floor in the North Tower. The location of the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts took place, and the room where he could easily find Professor Eobard Thawne.

Barry opened the door with a little too much strength and he found Thawne working peacefully. The Professor lifted lazily his glance towards the door.

“Can’t say I am surprised to see you here,” Eobard said relaxed while lowering his quill over the desk. “But it’s really late, so this visit is a little unappropriated...don’t you think Mr. Allen?”

Barry closed the old door behind him and walked towards Eobard with rage and confidence.

“I need your help.”

Eobard exhaled annoyed. “Tutoring lessons are during the week and after-”

“I don’t want bloody tutoring lessons.”

“Then what do you want Mr. Allen?” Eobard asked raising his eyebrows surprised to see Barry so damn angry and desperate with his face flushed crimson and his eyes full of tears.

“I need to save my father. They are going to kill him in two weeks for a crime he didn’t commit...they didn’t even give him a proper trial.” Barry stated coldly banging with his fist Eobard’s desk. “I need you to speak with your friend Malcolm Merlyn. I saw you today with him at the Three Broomsticks...don’t even try to deny it!”

For a long uncomfortable silence, Eobard stared at the young wizard and then laughed. “Barry, Malcolm Merlyn is definitely not my friend...and anyways, what on earth do you think I can do? I’m just a professor...”

“I need time. Give me time...” Barry said trying to sound defiant but he knew his voice was cracking. He just wanted Eobard to talk to Merlyn and ask for a delay in his father’s execution.  

“Time? I’m not a God...I can’t give you time...” Eobard explained looking at Barry’s appearance full of despair, anger, and passion. It was a raw and beautiful sight to behold.

“There must be something you can do...” Barry pleaded. “You said that you were going to help me!”

“I remember...” Eobard said standing up from his chair and walking towards Barry. “I told you that I was going to make you the best and most powerful Auror that Hogwarts has ever seen, and I didn’t lie I can teach you spells to fight...I can teach you to be unstoppable if you trust me.”

Barry stared silently at Eobard.

“I can give you the tools you need to seize your dreams. To fight for them and free your father.”

“Are you suggesting that I should fight the Ministry of Magic?” Barry asked outraged with the crazy idea. 

“I think that you can see that the Ministry of Magic is wrong in its ways...” Eobard said grabbing Barry’s chin and smirking. “The Ministry of Magic needs to change...but no I wouldn’t send you to fight an army of Aurors and Dementors without proper training...I’m not crazy and as your Professor, I am in charge of teaching and protecting you...”

“Then what are you suggesting?” Barry asked confused.

“I will write a letter to Malcolm Merlyn, he is not a friend, but maybe I can buy you some time, and during this two weeks I will train you properly on how to duel but you will have to give me something in return.”

Barry’s chest tightened and stomach clenched. “What do you want in return? I don’t have any particular set of skills or money...I have nothing you could possibly want...”

“You are wrong...” Eobard murmured, with his voice low and inspecting Barry from head to toes. “You have something I want...”

Barry tensed. He couldn’t breathe. “I don’t understand...”

“You have an impressive passion for law and enforcement, you are eager to learn... so I want your help in a side project that I am currently investigating for the Ministry of Magic...it will require a few hours of your free time, but maybe you will find the research fascinating.”

“You want me to be your assistant?” Barry’s eyes narrowed. The deal didn’t sound bad. He would gain the time he needed to free his father and private defense against the dark art classes just for helping Thawne with an investigation.

“Yes.”

“What’s the investigation about?” Barry asked curiously.

“Have you heard about _Zoom?”_

Barry nodded remembering Joe mentioning that name the day he received his letter from Hogwarts. “The mass murderer...he is a speedster.”

“Exactly,” Eobard added walking towards his desk. “Wizards fear speedsters. Their raw and dreadful power. They are like gods amongst men...”

The color drained from Barry’s face. He was suddenly white as a sheet, rooted to the spot, frozen and unable to speak. He wondered if Professor Thawne somehow knew about his powers.

“Even the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic haven’t been able to stop Zoom.”

Barry agreed. He knew that Joe and Captain Singh were having problems with Zoom.

“They are an incredible force of nature and very dangerous.” Eobard continued loving all the small reactions he was getting from the young and naive speedster. “My research as a scholar in Defense Against the Dark Arts is about the speed force.”

Barry frowned intrigued.  “What’s the speed force?”

“It’s the entity that grants all speedsters their power...it’s what gives speedsters heightened stamina, senses, agility and increased healing. It’s an incredible power connected to the Timestream.”

Barry nodded captivated. Maybe if he started helping Thawne with the project he would be able to stop fearing his own speed and he would finally have the upper hand to become a great Auror. The only problem was that he needed to be careful since he didn’t want to give away his secret to Thawne.

“It sounds interesting.”

Eobard nodded. “So, we have a deal?”

 “Deal,” Barry replied.

“Very well...” Eobard answered quietly and then he grabbed a parchment and a quill. “Mr. Allen grab the black book in the middle of that shelf and read the third chapter...I will write the letter to Merlyn and then we will practice.”

“Yes, Sir.” Barry moved quickly from the middle of the room to grab the black book and inspected the title.   _Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Barry opened the third chapter. _Deflecting & Protective Spells. _He moved to sit in the chair in front of Thawne and sat silently to start reading the book.

Thawne lifted his glance with curiosity and he smiled to see Barry concentrated reading the book in front of him. The kid looked so defenseless and fragile. It was hard to imagine the prophecy of the most powerful speedster was about Barry Allen. He had an original plan...wait for the kid to develop his powers at Hogwarts and then steal the connection he had with the speed force to use that raw power to destroy the Ministry of Magic. He knew Zoom was looking for Barry as well and time was running out, but he had always been one step ahead of the murderer.  What he didn’t foresee in his plan was how captivating the young speedster was...his green bright eyes, his messy brown hair, his tempting lips, his lean body, his beautiful smile, his innocence... Eobard closed his eyes and returned his concentration to finish the damn letter.

 

Merlyn,

 We have _the Knight_.

As planned, he came looking for help after the news of his father’s execution.

I will enhance his connection to the speed force and he will become our most powerful weapon _._

 _The Game is On._ _  
_

For the Legion.

Thawne

 

Eobard folded the letter and used a seal to close the envelope. He walked towards a brown owl that was resting next to the window and gave the bird the letter. The Professor opened the window and the bird quickly disappeared into the night.

“Thank you...” Barry whispered looking at Thawne with honest appreciation in his bright green eyes. “What you are doing me...for my father, it means a lot...I think I would never be able to repay you.”   

The older wizard nodded hiding his emotions and smiled pleased. “Not a problem, Mr. Allen.”

Barry smiled shyly blushing and Eobard felt his heart halt. He quickly cleared his throat and focused on his mission. “Did you finish reading the chapter?”

“Yes.”

“Ready to practice?”

Barry nodded impatiently.

“Follow me,” Eobard said and Barry stood up. They walked to the furthest part of the classroom where there was huge space for dueling. “I will attack you and you will disarm me with the Expelliarmus spell, which is one of the most effective, life-saving, disarming charm. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Ready?”

Barry nodded anxiously trying to remember everything he read about the charm and then... he was too slow. He saw a jet of red light and when he opened his eyes, he was already lying on the floor of the classroom. Barry groaned feeling his whole-body aching all over.

“Too slow, Allen. Concentrate.” Eobard said with a smirk.

Barry stood up ignoring the pain in his ribs and they tried again, and again. Every time Barry failed he could feel the new bruises forming in his body. The young speedster was aching all over. Thawne was really fast with his wand and Barry barely noticed the movements the Professor did before attacking...almost as if Thawne was a speedster. Barry scoffed at the crazy thought and stood up again cleaning the sweat on his forehead. He needed to show Thawne he was going to be his best student... _whatever it takes._

After a couple of more unsuccessful and painful tries... Barry finally disarmed Eobard and the speedster yelped excitedly. “I did it!”  

“Very good! Let’s try it again.” Eobard said pleased to see that Barry was a fast apprentice. It was going to make his mission a thousand times easier.

“Expelliarmus!” Barry yelled and again he disarmed the Professor with ease. He was getting the hang of it and he was gaining confidence.

“This is amazing!”

Eobard laughed. “I’m glad you are enjoying. You are doing an excellent job, Mr. Allen.” Eobard said grinning. “One more time...”

Barry nodded eager getting ready and when he lifted his glance he noticed that Eobard made a different movement with his wand. It was a different spell. He frowned distracted by it and then it was too late.

“IMPERIO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you are still reading this story! ~hugs~  
> Every comment inspires me! ♥ Let me know what you think.


End file.
